Time of change
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: While Harry is resting at the Burrow, Arthur and Molly Weasley decide it's time to explain to Harry, Ron and George about something they will soon feel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A couple of months after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were still at the Burrow with the Weasley. Hermione was starting to put some plans together so she could find her parents. George was still at the Burrow and kept saying he wasn't ready to leave yet. Harry spent most of his time sitting outside, thinking about everything that had happened and realising how tired he really was and how much he needed to sleep. Ron spent most of his time with Hermione, helping her with her plans and told her he was going with her when she went to Australia. Charlie had finally gone back to Romania, he didn't really want to, but realised he couldn't put his life on hold any longer. Percy went back to his flat, but didn't know what he was going to do now and if he could get another job at the ministry. Arthur and Molly mainly spent time together, but they had started to have private conversations, usually when everyone was occupied.

'We're going to have to tell them Arthur. Normally they would have felt it by now, but with so much going on, they haven't had a chance.'

'Yes, I know Molly, I suppose we'll have to get this over with. George and Fred never got a chance because of everything either, so George could start to feel it anytime as well. I'll go find them, get them in here,' Arthur sighed then left the living room, he found George first, who was usually in his old room, 'George, I need a word with you in the living room, can you go down now, I have to find Ron and Harry.'

'Oh, is something wrong dad, you look serious.'

'It's not anything dangerous, just important.'

'Okay, I'll go straight down,' George stared at his father for a minute, then headed down to the living room.

Arthur walked into Ron's room, 'Ron, I need a private word in the living room, can you go down now?'

'Um, sure, what's it about?'

'I'll explain soon, I need to find Harry,' Arthur left Ron's room then went downstairs and found Harry sitting outside, 'Harry.'

'Yes Mr. Weasley.'

'Can you come into the living room, I need to talk to you about something.'

'Sure,' Harry got up and followed Mr. Weasley into the living room and saw Ron, George and Mrs. Weasley in there. Harry sat next to Ron who shrugged.

'What's going on dad?' George asked.

'Something we haven't had a chance to explain because of what's being going on in the last few years. Usually parents would explain this to their sons at around sixteen years of age. Harry, I know Sirius wouldn't have told you as there wasn't time, Dumbledore and I discussed which one of us would explain to you.'

'Is this a sex talk dad, because if it is, mum shouldn't be here,' Ron said as his ears went red.

'Sort of, but not the normal talk most fathers would give their sons.' Arthur sat in his usual seat, 'What I am about to tell you is something that all men go through. Usually at the age of eighteen, or near enough to that, but because of Voldemort, all the threats, death eaters and everything else, you would not have felt what you should have and you will soon. Charlie, Bill and Percy have all gone through this, all men do.'

'I don't think I like the sound of this dad, what are we going to feel?' George asked looking a little anxious.

'Alright, there's no easy way to say this. Soon you will feel a pull, it's like you know you have to go somewhere, but you're not sure where. Now when this happens, you have to leave, it could be for a month, or a week, even a few months. There's no set time for you to go through this, all men are different, but usually it's no more than a few weeks, that's average. Now when you leave to go wherever you feel the pull, then you will start to feel things. Now this is the time you will figure out you're sexuality. Most young men will automatically assume they are straight. You three have dated girls, which is normal. But the moment you start to feel this, you might find you are gay.'

'I'm not gay, I love Hermione,' Ron said as he stood up.

'We know Ron, but you can't change this, it happens, but you might find out you're straight. No one knows until you leave. I loved you're mother when I felt the pull, I'm sure Harry's father felt the same for his mother. But if you try to ignore it, then you won't be able to have any sort of relationship, whether it is with a woman or a man. Healers have been trying to work out why some men turn out straight when they used to think they were gay and some men who think their straight end up gay. They have never found out, men just have to go and wait to see what happens. Bill thought he was straight and when he came back, he was. Charlie was sleeping with woman before he left, now he's gay. Percy is straight and as you know, so am I. James Potter was straight as he married Lily and had Harry. I never got a chance to ask Sirius, but he would have found out, I just don't know which way he went. Kingsley told me I can tell you this, he thought he was gay when he was young, but found out he's straight and that's when he met his wife.'

'Where do we go?' Harry asked.

'Normally it's not far, it could be across the country, it could be the next town. I do know of some that have gone overseas, but that doesn't happen very often. A lot of blokes would discuss this after they have gone through it, because one thing we all found was it never started until after we finished our last year at Hogwarts. So anytime from seventeen to twenty is the range. Ron is eighteen, Harry is about to turn eighteen, George is twenty one. But because of our lives over the last few years, a lot of young men wouldn't have felt anything due to being so stressed and tense all the time.'

'Do woman go through this?' George asked.

'No, but usually the parents will have to explain to their daughters in case they are seeing a young man then he suddenly leaves. So since Hermione's parents aren't here Ron, we will explain it to her and I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do. You just try to live as normal as possible until it happens. There's one more thing, but I will discuss that with the three of you but in private.'

'I wonder if Angelina's parents have told her then,' George said as he sat there thinking.

'All parents do George, but next time you see her, you could mention it, see if they have.'

'Um, Mr. Weasley, if you're going to tell Hermione, then you should explain to Ginny,' Harry sighed.

'Ginny, is she seeing someone?' Molly asked.

'Well, sort of, just before Dumbledore died, we were dating. I knew I had to leave, so I thought she'd be in danger, so I broke up with her. Now Ginny and I spoke a little about what would happen if Voldemort was ever gone, but we both thought we would get back together. We haven't since the fighting because she's still angry with me for ignoring her in the room of requirement.'

'Okay, we'll explain it to Hermione and Ginny. So George, I'll talk to you in your room soon, Ron why don't you wait in your room, Harry, you could wait outside if you like. This next bit, most young men usually don't like anyone else around when it gets explained. So we'll get the girls, talk to them, then explain the rest to you three.'

George looked at Ron and Harry, then left, Harry and Ron looked at each other, then they left. Arthur went upstairs again to find his daughter and Hermione who were both in Ginny's room.

'Can I speak with both of you down in the living room?'

'Okay Mr. Weasley,' Hermione put her plans aside and followed Ginny and Mr. Weasley out of the room and down the stairs. 'Is something wrong, especially since you just spoke with Ron?'

'I just spoke with Ron, George and Harry, let's just sit down a minute so I can explain.'

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then sat down on the couch, Mr. Weasley back in his favourite old chair.

'Now even though you know a lot about everything Hermione, you probably wouldn't know about this. Another thing, usually your parents would explain this, I would presume it's the same in the muggle world as the wizarding world but I'm not certain about that. Since you're parents have been gone for a while, we thought we should tell you. Now normally Ginny wouldn't be told for at least another year, but Harry thought she should be told as he explained that you two were dating before he had to leave with Hermione and Ron.'

'We were, but I'm still angry with him.'

'Yes, he mentioned that. Now what I'm about to tell you is something you can't change, no woman can change the outcome. A young man from the age of seventeen up to the age of twenty will go through this and nothing can stop it.'

'I don't think I like the sound of this dad.'

'Depending on the outcome, you might not. So here goes, a young man will feel a pull, like they need to be somewhere. They have to go when they feel this, now they could be gone for a week, up to a few months. George, Ron and Harry haven't felt it yet because of what's been going on the last few years. We all might have had a few good times during all the bad, but we were all stressed wondering what was going to happen, so this feeling we get never got a chance to surface, but now everything has settled down, those three will start to feel it soon. Now what happens when they leave is what you might not like. It's the time that all young men work out their sexuality, meaning, whether they are straight or gay. Charlie thought he was straight before he felt it, now he's gay. Kingsley thought he was gay, but worked out he's straight. Ron actually got angry before saying he wasn't gay and loved Hermione, which he does right now, but this could change Hermione and no one knows why. If for this reason Harry and Ron leave and they do change, there's nothing either of you can do to stop it. Let's say Ron comes back and realises he's gay, he will explain it to you Hermione, but there won't be anything you can do. It's very hard on woman when this happens. No healer has been able to work out why men feel this or why some change when they are away.'

Ginny stared at her father, then Hermione before looking at her mother, 'You know how I always felt about Harry, what if he changes, I always planned to marry Harry one day.'

'We're sorry Ginny dear, but we have to wait until he goes away. Now I know you have a temper, but if Harry does change, please don't take it out on him, he can't do anything about it, he can't ignore it or change it. I loved you're father before he felt the pull, I'm just lucky he stayed the same,' Molly smiled at her husband.

'Bill never changed, neither did Percy, I never did and James Potter did marry Lily and had Harry. Sirius I never got a chance to ask and I don't really know anything about him apart from when the Potters were killed and he was sent away, nothing personal anyway. For all I know Sirius might have been gay. So just please remember what we have told you, I know this is hard and you have to wait to see what happens. So why don't you two go back to what you were doing, but think about this, because if either Ron or Harry change, there's nothing you can do.'

'I hope Ron doesn't change, it took us so long to finally admit our feeling,' Hermione stood up feeling very worried and she could see Ginny was upset wondering what was going to happen with Harry. So the two girls left the room, Hermione went straight in to find Ron, Ginny went outside to speak with Harry and both girls hoped they would have their men when this was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Ginny stepped out of the house and found Harry sitting where he usually is, just in the garden watching the gnomes. Ginny didn't understand what fascinated Harry about the little creatures even if they were funny sometimes.

'Harry, can I talk to you?'

Harry turned, 'Sure, I take it you're parents explained about this pull all men will feel?'

'Yes and I'm not happy about it,' Ginny sat down next to Harry, 'You know I hoped we'd get back together. But I've needed time and so did you, but I'm also mad at you Harry.'

'I know you are Ginny, that's why I haven't spoken to you yet. I figured you'd need to work out your feelings. Are you angry because I ignored you in the room of requirement?'

'Yes, that hurt, knowing you wouldn't support me. I was angry about you pretending to be dead, making me think that, but Hermione explained why you did it and I do understand, but not the room.'

'Ginny, I was so scared thinking of you going up against those death eaters. I know you can look after yourself, you've proven that many times. But it didn't stop me wanting to keep you right away from it. Look what happened, when I saw that spell almost hit you, my heart actually stopped. So I do know how you felt when you thought I was dead. But about this pull and having to leave, I can't see myself going from straight to gay, I care about you a lot and see a future with us.'

Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder, 'I hope you're right Harry, I don't want to lose you, not again,' Ginny could feel herself choking up, which was strange as she wasn't one of those girls that cry, then the tears fell from her eyes, 'You made me cry Harry,' Ginny sniffed, then buried her face in her hands.

Harry sighed, then pulled Ginny into his arms, 'I'm sorry, I never knew any of this. If I did, I might not have started anything until after so you wouldn't have to worry. Please don't cry Ginny.'

Ginny kept sniffing and taking deep breaths before she looked up at Harry, 'Can I have a kiss Harry, I missed you.'

Harry smiled, then started to kiss Ginny and a serious kiss he was giving her as well and Ginny responded just like she used to.

Arthur and Molly were watching Harry and Ginny, they both knew this was hard on young people and they could see the love Ginny had for Harry and just hoped nothing changed.

'I better tell Harry this last bit, Ron's still getting over the embarrassment,' Arthur sighed, then stepped outside and stood staring down at the orchard, but gave a small cough to let Harry and Ginny know he was there.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, 'Sorry Mr. Weasley,' Harry said going red.

'No need Harry, but I still need to talk to you about that, so Ginny, I'll send Harry up after I've finished.'

'Okay dad,' Ginny turned back to Harry, gave him a small kiss, then walked inside. Arthur gestured for Harry to follow him down to his shed.

'Okay,' Arthur leant against his bench, 'when you leave, whenever that is, you will feel who you are attracted to. Now there could be a woman there or a man that you feel a pull towards, that will tell you if you've changed or not. Now during this time, whether you want to or not Harry, you will have sex, it just happens, to all of us.'

'What, even if I stay straight, because Ginny and I spoke about that, we both wanted to wait and if we got serious, then we'd talk about it again and probably wait until we got married.'

'Yes, I felt the same, but you can't stop it Harry, no matter what you do. It's like this pull you feel is showing you exactly what you're sexuality is by making you do it. Now most of us men wouldn't tell our girlfriends we had sex with another woman, so that will be up to you if you end up straight and come back to Ginny. I never told Molly for years, but I did eventually tell her. I kept feeling guilty about it, but her parents had explain to her about this, but they actually told her that the men always have sex, so she wasn't upset or surprised. Ginny has a bit of a temper Harry, so her mother is explaining that to her right now, so she might be a little anxious or even angry when you see her. But think of this, if she found out after you got back together, you would probably find yourself with bat bogeys all over you.'

Harry sighed, but nodded, 'Definitely, Ginny just can't help herself when she's angry. Do you think George will be first Mr. Weasley, as he should have felt this by now?'

'Normally yes, but George is still feeling the pain of losing his twin, so he might not for a while. Molly and I thought since we were explaining to you and Ron, we should explain to George. No, I think it will be you first Harry even though Ron is older than you, not by much. Think of this, Ron had a fairly normal childhood, family around him, nothing out of the ordinary going on, until the last seven years so his stress isn't as strong as your because he had the normal childhood. Where you, well you had those muggle relatives of yours, then you find out about being a wizard, everything started after that, so you're whole life was stressful. Now you're life if finally calm and relaxed, so I think this pull will start very soon for you.'

'Yeah, I get that. Well if I'm going to be leaving for a while, I suppose I should get to Gringotts and make sure I have enough money with me,' Harry stared around at Mr. Weasley's shed, 'Mr. Weasley, I know you're family never had a lot, so I could help with Ron if you let me. Ron hates it when I try to buy him things, but if he needs to go away for a long time, he's going to need a lot of money.'

'Yes,' Arthur sighed, 'Molly and I have been trying to put some money away for him, that's usually what parents would do. George we don't need to worry about as he made a lot from his store. I was considering asking him for a loan, but if you wouldn't mind Harry, I could get the loan from you and pay you back after everything has settled down.'

'You don't need to pay me back Mr. Weasley, you let me live here, fed me, you and Mrs. Weasley have looked after me for years. So it's sort of helping me pay my way. You know I've always been a little independent, so doing this will make me feel better with everything you've done for me.'

'I'll discuss that with Molly, then let you know. But I think we should keep that information away from Ron, if you don't mind that is.'

Harry chuckled, 'No, I don't mind because he wouldn't want me to pay for anything. So I might work out to go to Gringotts tomorrow, I'm not looking forward to the attention, that's why I haven't gone anywhere yet.'

'Yes, we know and you will get a lot of attention. People might know that hundreds of people fought at Hogwarts, helped along the way, but it did come down to you in the end, so you will be the one everyone wants to see and thank, which I do understand. Voldemort has caused the suffering of so many people for so long and you did finish him off.'

'Yeah, even though I know I couldn't have done it without everyone's help, I do get that Mr. Weasley. I might get Ron and Hermione to come with me, I just won't tell Ron why I'm getting out so much, but could Ginny come with me. If I have to go away, I want to spend as much time with her as I can.'

'Yes, of course she can go if she wants to, just be cautious why you're out. Anyway, I should let you get back to your girlfriend, Molly should be finished talking to her by now, so expect a frosty reception when you speak to my daughter.'

'A frosty reception, I'm expecting to be hexed,' Harry sighed as he shook his head, but followed Mr. Weasley back into the house. Molly gave Harry a concerned look, so Harry knew it wasn't good. He walked slowly up the stairs and saw Ginny's door open. So he stood there staring at Ginny why she paced around her room.

'Um, Ginny,' Harry said cautiously.

'Oh this is great Harry, it just keeps getting better and better,' Ginny pulled Harry into her room, slamming the door behind her, 'So you have to leave me again, then go have sex with some other woman, I'm pissed off right now,' Ginny yelled.

'Ginny,' Harry sighed, 'you're father explain I can't do anything about it. Do you think I want to have sex with someone else? We spoke about this remember, we both said we wanted to be with each other the first time. So please don't blame me for this when I can't do anything to stop it.'

'I don't blame you Harry, I'm just pissed off. It feels like you're going away to cheat on me,' Ginny sighed as she sat on her bed.

Harry sat beside Ginny, 'I know it would Gin, but I wouldn't if I didn't have to, I will tell you this though, I am going to fight it if I can. You know how stubborn I can be.'

Ginny smiled as she looked up at Harry, 'Yes, I know you can be stubborn, not to mention rash, foolish and too noble, but mum said you can't, it will make it worse. You just have to let it happen even if I wish you could fight it.'

'I don't want to do any of this Ginny,' Harry sighed then fell back on the bed and was staring up at the ceiling, 'I thought decisions about my life were finally back under my control. For so many years everything was out of my hands, never my choice, it's still the same.'

Ginny moved until she was lying half on top of Harry, 'It seems that way, doesn't it, first the prophecy, always knowing Voldemort was going to keep going after you and you couldn't do anything to stop it, then these horcruxes. You had to leave me to find those, I couldn't go with you because I wasn't of age, now I am, but you have to leave me again,' Ginny put her head down on Harry's chest, 'Life sucks Harry.'

'Yeah, I does,' Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, 'Why now, I thought I could finally have a normal life now he's dead.'

'It's like mum and dad said, it's just something all you blokes have to do and us girls just have to live with it, but you will have a normal life, you just have to do this one last thing.'

'Gin, what if I change, I want a life with you, we said that if this war was ever over, and everything worked out we might be together. I don't want to do this Ginny,' Harry pulled Ginny to him tight and just held her, 'I want to stay here with you, get our relationship back to what it was. Do normal things all couples do, even go back to Hogwarts and finish off. What happens with that as well, I want to finish so I can be an auror, what if I'm away and I can't go back?'

'I suppose you'll have to talk to McGonagall about that Harry. You don't think you'll change though, do you?'

'No, I don't see myself with anyone but you, especially a bloke. I know Fred kissed me that time, but it was just for fun, to do it seriously just doesn't feel right. Look how many times Ron used to catch us snogging, I could never get enough of your lips,' Harry lifted his head and looked at Ginny, 'That was the hardest thing when I was away, missing you and your kisses.'

'Then why you're still here, let's snog all the time and not worry who's watching. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, lips and all,' Ginny giggled, then started to kiss Harry very seriously and Harry kissed Ginny back exactly the same way, but they were both thinking the same thing. Why they could, they would kiss and be with each other for as long as they can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The following day, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed into Diagon Alley. The moment the four of them stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, the place fell silent, then the voices started to call out.

'It's Potter and his friends,' a woman called.

'Harry Potter,' a man called as he stood up, then everyone in the Leaky Cauldron started applauding.

Harry sighed, but stopped, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stopped with him, then all four stood there, giving the crowd a smile.

The moment the applause stopped, 'Thanks, we do appreciate it.'

'Are you relieved Harry, now he's gone?' a woman called.

'Very, I think like all of us, we can finally relax and not worry about what's going to happen next.'

'Where have you been since that night?' a man called.

'With my friends at their place, now I think we should get on with our shopping,' Harry gave them another smile, then the four of them walked through to the back, tapped the bricks and stepped into Diagon Alley, 'At least everything is fixed now.'

'It looks good,' Ron grinned.

'Come on, let's go to Gringotts,' Harry took Ginny's hand and the four of them headed up to the large white building. The moment they stepped inside a goblin walked over to them.

'Mr. Potter, even though we are allowing you and your friends back in, you're friends cannot go down to your vaults with you. Those two were with you when you caused all the damage.'

Harry nodded, 'You two wait here, Ginny can come with me. We won't be long.'

'We're fine Harry, go on,' Hermione smiled then watched as Harry and Ginny followed the goblin.

After Harry filled his bag with gold, silver and bronze, they headed back up to the main part of Gringotts, then Harry changed some into muggle money before joining Ron and Hermione.

'Why we're out, can we go into Flourish and Blotts?' Hermione asked.

Ron, Ginny and Harry chuckled, 'If you want Hermione, we know how much you love you're books,' Ron put his arm around her and the four of them left Gringotts and headed to the book store. Harry decided to have a look around as well, found a couple of advance spell books that looks interesting, he noticed Ginny looking at a quidditch book, so he grabbed that for her. Harry could tell Ginny didn't want him to pay for it, but she also knew Harry was pretty well off, so she reluctantly nodded.

After they finished shopping, the four stepped outside and saw a heap of reporters.

'We're not talking to them,' Harry scowled and pushed his way through the crowd with the others and got back through the Leaky Cauldron without answering one question that had been getting shouted at them. They ran into a laneway and finally lost the crowd of reporters, then went down into London. Harry bought a heap of new clothes and found he really enjoyed shopping for himself. But what surprised Hermione, Ron and Ginny, were some of the shirts that Harry bought, not just normal t-shirts that Harry normally liked to wear, but some really nice tops. Ginny giggled when Harry tried on some jeans.

'What are you laughing at Ginny?' Ron asked looking confused.

'I like the way the jeans fit Harry,' Ginny blushed slightly making Harry blush, then laugh.

'Then I have to buy them,' Harry turned around and had a look in the mirror but could see Ginny staring at him, 'Are you ogling me Ginny?'

'Harry, that's my sister,' Ron glared.

'I know, but I also know it's true,' Harry chuckled, then went back into the changing room. He tried a few more pairs on and ended up buying six different types of jeans. Harry paid, then they all found another deserted laneway and apparated away.

'Those reporters will think you're hiding something ignoring them like that Harry?' Hermione said the moment they got back.

'Kingsley put a release out with my statement, so they know the truth. If they start lying again, I'll contact Kingsley and put another statement out, but I will only get Luna's father to do it. I said that in the statement, if there's one lie, then the only time anyone will read the truth will be in the Quibbler.'

'Let's not worry about it now Harry,' Ginny kissed his cheek and the four of them headed inside.

'Looks like you bought a lot Harry,' Arthur raised his eyebrows.

'Well it's the first time I've been able to buy clothes for myself, so I was enjoying it.'

'How long till lunch mum?' Ron asked making everyone laugh.

'Not long, so go wash up,' Molly shook her head at her youngest son.

Harry waited till Ron and Hermione disappeared then quickly handed over a small bag full of gold to Mr. Weasley.

'Thank you, this will help, but Molly and I discussed this and we will pay it back.'

Harry sighed, 'I knew you would, but I wished you didn't. Look how long you've been feeding me. I know I can go buy my own place, but I like staying here. So can you think about it, if I was living anywhere else, I'd have to pay for a room and my food?'

'We'll think about it Harry, but we think of you as one of our children, we wouldn't take money from them. We know you're not and you like to take care of yourself, so we'll see,' Mr. Weasley gave Harry a smile.

'Alright, I better put my stuff away,' Harry hurried up the stairs and into Ron's room and unpacked his clothes.

Over the next couple of weeks, Arthur and Molly noticed Harry was a little quiet, then they would see him grimace so they knew Harry was starting to feel the pull. When dinner finished one night, Harry went outside. Arthur followed him, why Molly kept Ginny occupied.

'Harry,' Arthur sat beside him, 'don't fight it, nothing works, you just have to let it happen.'

'I hate feeling like this, but you're right, it's getting stronger. I can't concentrate on anything, I don't even want to spend time with Ginny and she's angry with me.'

'Spend time, if you mean kiss her, that's normal Harry. When you feel this, nothing will feel normal to you, no matter how much you want to spend time with Ginny, you can't. I wanted to kiss Molly but it was difficult, you feel the same, you want to kiss Ginny, but this feeling just doesn't let you, not till you leave.'

'Yeah, normally Ginny and I like to kiss, but now,' Harry stood up and started pacing, 'So you think I should just go?'

'Yes, because nothing will stop you going anyway Harry. So why don't you spend a bit of time with Ginny, Hermione and Ron tonight and head out in the morning, it will be better if you do.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, thanks Mr. Weasley,' Harry headed inside, gave Ginny a look and they headed upstairs to her room, 'It's started Ginny,' Harry said the moment he closed the door, 'I have to leave.'

'So that's why you have kissed me lately?'

'Yeah, this feeling inside is so strange. It's like it won't let me do what is normal until I leave,' Harry sighed as he sat down, 'I really don't want to do this or leave you, but I can feel how strong it is. Over the last week, it's gotten worse. I don't want to eat, I can't think about anything, I can't kiss you, so you're dad said I should leave in the morning.'

'Damn,' Ginny sat down next to Harry, 'I was hoping for more time before you had to leave. When you were away before, all I could think about was you. But then I knew there was a good chance you'd be back and we'd be together again. I'm scared Harry,' Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder, 'What if you change, what if you don't want me anymore?'

'When you're father first told me about this, I thought no, that wouldn't happen. Now I know there's a chance it could, this feeling inside is stopping me being with you and it won't let me until I work out what I want. I hope nothing changes and I'll be back with you but I can't say that will happen now,' Harry put his arm around Ginny, 'See, even doing something as simple as putting my arm around me is making this feeling stronger. So even though it doesn't want me to, I'm going to anyway,' Harry fell back on the bed, pulling Ginny with him and kissed her passionately. He could feel that he wanted to pull away, but he fought it and just kept kissing her. Finally he grimaced as he moved away, 'Merlin that was hard.'

'I can see how much strain that was on you Harry, so let's just spend some time together with Ron and Hermione, they will want to see you especially if you're leaving in the morning.'

'Yeah, okay,' Harry and Ginny left the room and went into Ron's room.

'Harry, are you okay?' Hermione asked.

'No, it's started so I have to leave in the morning, I can't even kiss Ginny and it's pissing me off,' Harry sat on his bed with Ginny next to him, 'Ron, I know you don't understand, but the moment you feel it, you will. It stops you from wanting to kiss your girlfriend, it doesn't let you and literally puts so much strain and tension on you if you try. I just gave Ginny one more kiss and I tried to fight it, but it wouldn't let me. You're dad said it was normal.'

'You don't know how long you'll be gone, do you?' Hermione asked as she sat on the other side of Harry.

'No, I just know I have to go. I've been feeling it now for a couple of weeks, this last week I've been trying to fight it, but it's getting to hard now, so you're dad said I should just go,' Harry got up and packed all his clothes in his bag, 'When are you two going to Australia?'

'We're organising that now then we're going to send an owl to Kingsley to work out about getting an international port key,' Ron said, 'Do you know if you'll change Harry?'

'I don't know, I'm hoping I don't. It's not the fact of being gay, that never worried me. I wanted a life with Ginny and now Voldemorts gone, I thought I could have that, have a normal life. Even though gay people are normal and accepted today, it's not something I thought about.' Harry threw his bag on the ground, 'Why,' Harry went over and stared out the window, 'All my life the decisions about me and what I have to do has been out of my hands, now it is again, why can't I just have a normal life and make my own decisions for once in my life?'

'From what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said, you will be able to after this is finished,' Hermione looked at Ginny and could see how worried she was, 'Ginny, since Harry has to go, why don't you come with Ron and I, it might keep your mind off Harry being gone and what's happening?'

'Thanks Hermione, but I'll stay here. I won't be in a very good mood for a while. I'll be too anxious knowing Harry's going to be having sex with someone else and he might end up gay. I'm going to help George in the shop, I already spoke to him and said if Harry goes before him I want to help, it'll keep me busy and distracted.'

'Merlin I'm sorry Gin,' Harry turned back around, 'I want to comfort you, but again it won't let me. You know, I might just go now, get it over with. I'll just lie awake all night anyway.'

'Even though I don't want you to, it makes sense,' Ginny stood up and stared into Harry's eyes, 'Before you go I have to tell you this,' Ginny chewed on her lip, 'I love you Harry.'

Harry sighed, 'Blimey Ginny,' Harry quickly kissed her, picked up his bag, gave Hermione and Ron a hug, then hurried from the room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table, 'I'm going, I can't think straight. Ginny just told me she loves me, she's not going to be in a good mood for a while and I wish I could tell her I'd be back.'

'We know Harry, so maybe it's best to leave now, we'll look after her. But if you find out you have changed, send me an owl so we can let Ginny know because if that happens, she's not going to want to see you for a while.'

'I know Mr. Weasley,' Harry went over and hugged Mrs. Weasley, 'Thanks for everything, I had hoped one day I'd be you're son-in-law, don't know if that will happen now.'

'We know Harry, I hope you will be, so go and find out,' Molly patted Harry's cheek.

Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, then hugged him before running out the door and apparating away. Away from the only family he had ever known, away from his friends and away from the girl he thought he'd marry one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry arrived in a large town on the coast of Wales and he could tell there were muggles and magical people here. He found a pub, got a room and headed upstairs to unpack. He could feel this is where he was supposed to be because he felt calm for the first time in two weeks. Since it was so late, Harry just stripped his clothes off and got into bed and thought about what he was supposed to do the following day.

Over the next couple of days, Harry never stared at men or woman so he knew this feeling wasn't quite ready to show him what it had to. So Harry walked around the town, sometimes he would buy something for his friends or himself, one time when he was buying some more clothes, a man walk up to him.

'You're here because you felt the pull aren't you?'

Harry turned, 'Yeah, so are you here for that, because I heard it happened to blokes my age, you're a bit older than me.'

'No, I've gone through it, but I live here and I've seen a lot of young men come here during that time. One thing I found that helps you is this party the royal hotel puts on. Let's you enjoy yourself and usually a lot of the young blokes find who they are why their enjoying the party. It's tomorrow night, you dress in nice clothes and you wear this mask, let's you stay unknown why you look around. I found a few men have met some of their friends here, that's why they started the masks so they don't get recognised, you should go, it could help.'

'Thanks and I will, especially since you've seen this before,' Harry shook the man's hand then watched as he walked away. Harry found some really dressy clothes before he looked around at some more shops. He stopped in front of an optometrist and could feel it was the right time to get some new glasses. So he stepped inside and looked around, then he spotted a sign for contact lenses and thought if this was the time to work out who he was, maybe he should change his look as well. So he got checked, then ordered a dozen pairs of contacts lenses and was told he could pick them up the following day around lunch time. So Harry left the store, then headed back to the hotel.

The following day, Harry went to pick up his contact lenses. The eye specialist showed Harry how to put them in and how to look after them. When Harry looked in the mirror without being blurred and out of focus, he couldn't believe how different he looked. Harry smiled, then paid for his lenses before leaving the shop. He felt so free not having glasses stuck on his face anymore and realised his hair was getting long, but thought he might just leave that. This feeling inside him was letting him know what was right for him. So after a few more hours of enjoying the town, Harry went back to his room, showered and changed into his good clothes, then headed for the royal hotel. The moment he stepped in, a woman handed him a mask. Harry put it on and it covered his face apart from his mouth and chin. So Harry thought it was good because if there were any other wizards or witches around, he wouldn't get recognised. Harry stepped into the large room, got himself a drink and sat at the bar watching everyone. He kept staring at woman, then men to see if anything inside him felt a pull, but so far he wasn't feeling anything for anyone.

Harry smiled as he watched the people having a good time, he had a couple of drinks and was just relaxing now he didn't keep fighting the pull. A tall man sat next to Harry and ordered a drink before he turned to Harry.

'Are you here because you felt the pull?'

'Yes, I was told about this party so decided to check it out. So are you here because of the pull?'

'Yep, I arrived a week ago. We're supposed to keep our identity secret, I thought I'd stick with that and go for a different name, David,' the man stuck his hand out and Harry shook it.

'Well I haven't thought of another name, so I suppose I'll call myself James,' Harry grinned thinking of using his father's name.

Harry or James and David talked over the next hour, had a few laughs and just enjoyed themselves. Towards the end of the night, Harry finished his drink and turned to David.

'Well, I might head out, it was nice talking to you David.'

'Yeah, it was James, but I'll head out too, so I'll walk you out,' Harry and David left the party and walked along the street. Just before Harry got to his hotel, he felt this strange feeling in his stomach which almost double him over and noticed David was also holding his stomach, 'I think we've found out James,' David turned to Harry, then moved in and started kissing him, Harry responded instantly and the feeling in his stomach grew until he felt whole, happy, peaceful and Harry realised he had changed, he was gay. But it wasn't worrying him at all, he was enjoying himself, he liked kissing David.

'Oh merlin that felt good, I haven't felt that good in so long. I get what this man told me when he explained about this.'

David stared at Harry who was still wearing his mask just like he was, 'I enjoyed it as well, so it looks like we're both gay. But I have a confession to make, I know who you are, I'm a wizard and I recognised you're eyes, but you're not wearing you're glasses Harry.'

Harry chuckled, 'I got contact lenses today, something told me I needed a change. So you know who I am, do I know who you really are?'

'Yes, but let's go to my room and I'll tell you there, it's going to be a bit of a shock.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned because he didn't care who it was, Harry just felt too good right now. So he followed David back to his hotel and up to his room, then Harry pulled off his mask, 'It's good to get rid of this though, so are you going to take yours off and let me see who you really are?'

'First, I couldn't believe I felt a pull towards you, I didn't know who you were, but I enjoyed talking to you, then the light hit your eyes, that told me straight away you were Harry Potter. Everyone knows you're eyes are such an unusual green. So I thought I'd just get to know you properly and you get to know me before you found out who I am,' David moved closer to Harry, 'But you surprised me and now all I want to do is kiss you. So in case you decide you don't want to kiss me after you find out who I am, let's have another good snog, hey Potter,' David smirked then started to kiss Harry and felt his resistant at first because Harry had worked out who he was, but he ended up giving in to his feelings and kissed him back.

The moment their lips parted, 'Draco Malfoy,' Harry said panting heavily then saw him pull the mask off, 'Oh blimey, this is just incredible,' Harry sat down on the chair but kept staring up at the tall blonde man, 'Why did you want to kiss me when you knew who I was, we don't like each other.'

Draco sat on the end of his bed, 'At first I found myself really enjoying your company, then I felt myself being drawn to you in more than a friendly way. I still had no idea who you were Harry. But when I did figure it out, I formed a theory. I think because of our lives, it just made us enemies. I never wanted to be part of that life, I know you figured that out. But having my father as one of his main death eaters, there wasn't much I could do. You had him and his death eaters after you from the time you stepped inside Hogwarts, so to you all Slytherin's were like them. So we were supposed to be enemies, it's all perception. But now, we've finally got to know each other as we really are without thinking about Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, death eaters or Voldemort. It showed us we're right for each other, we're supposed to be together. This pull proved that Harry, we instantly felt it at the same time.'

Harry shook his head but smiled, 'You're not as stupid as I used to think you were,' Harry chuckled, then sat beside Draco, 'You're right though, I just looked at a Slytherin and thought death eater. But I know you never wanted to do half of what you did and you never told Bellatrix or you're father it was me. When Mr. Weasley explained all this to me, I never thought I'd end up gay or with you.'

Draco laughed, 'That never occurred to me either, I dated Pansy Parkinson, well that was mainly my father that wanted that. But I figured I was straight until I saw you tonight. You know what's supposed to happy Harry,' Draco picked up Harry's hand, entwining it with his.

'Yeah, I do, but this is just so strange. So I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act.'

'Don't think Harry, that's one thing I did notice about you, you think too much. This time is so we just go with what we're feeling, so stop thinking and just feel it, just like what I'm doing.'

Harry blew out a breath, then nodded, 'Alright, it's telling me to anyway, telling me this is right, this is what I'm here for. But tell me first, have you ever had sex before?'

'No, a bit of touching is all I did before. So we're both new at this and from what I've heard over the years, were about to be a little embarrassed and uncomfortable,' Draco reached across to his cupboard beside the bed, opened it and pulled out a long tube, 'Have you got this in your room?'

'Yes, I saw it, read it and found out what it's used for. God this is embarrassing.'

Draco chuckled, 'I feel exactly the same way Harry, but if you want to, we can leave it tonight, I don't know if it's possible though, this feeling inside really wants me to have sex with you.'

'I know, I feel the same thing,' Harry took a deep breath, 'Let's just snog a bit more, go from there, see what happens.'

'Now you talking Harry,' Draco put the tube on the cupboard, then lay back and pulled Harry with him until he was lying on top of Draco and they instantly started kissing but their hands were going all over each other and pulling at the other's clothes until they ended up stripping off and they both got into bed and just let their feelings decide what it wanted them to do and it wanted them to do everything, so they touched, caressed, licked, sucked and kissed every part of each other. When they both finished, Harry stared over at Draco.

'Now I know why you have to let this happen, but it was more than uncomfortable, it bloody hurt.'

Draco chuckled, 'Yeah, it did, but that didn't stop it being pleasurable.'

'No, it didn't, this is just so incredible, me and you, here together, we just finished having sex and feel good as well,' Harry lay back as he laughed, 'But I haven't felt this good in my whole life.'

Draco moved so he was looking down at Harry, then kissed him, 'I'm the same, it really shows how this works though. I don't think you could learn this in a sex education class, no one would believe it.'

'No, they wouldn't,' Harry reached up and ran his hand over Draco's face, 'I never realised how nice looking you were, well when I saw you around Hogwarts you were sneering and usually at me.'

Draco laughed, 'Yeah, I was, just like you, scowling at me all the time. But you're a nice looking bloke Harry, especially now you can really see your eyes and not the glasses. But I want to ask you something, since we know we're gay and I know I can feel I don't need to stay here anymore, you probably feel it to. So are we going to keep seeing each other when we get home?'

'I want to, I mean I really want to,' Harry leaned up and kissed Draco, 'This feels right, it feels like it is meant to be, we're meant to be. But we'll have to get to know each other and not just have sex, even if I want to again.

'Same here, but you're right, we do need to get to know each other properly. How will the Weasley's handle me turning up to see you?'

'I'm going to get my own place, Ginny is not going to be happy. We were together when I felt this, so I promised Mr. Weasley I would send an owl and let him know if I changed. It's like he knew I would, he was expecting it. But you know what Dra?'

Draco grinned, 'What Harry?'

'I want to stay right here with you until we leave, what do you say to that?'

'I say,' Draco smiled then leaned down and kissed Harry and they were both lost again, lost in their kisses, lost in their touches until they were both lost in their love making, because that's what it was, making love and not just sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The next couple of days Harry and Draco spent all their time together, day and night. Harry packed up his stuff and stayed with Draco in his room. They spent their days walking around the town and always had their arms around each other. They just couldn't stop touching, no matter what they were doing or where they were, they had to touch the other.

'I need to send an owl to Mr. Weasley, do you know anywhere around here where I can, or do I have to leave here and go to a full wizard town?'

'There's a pub, like the Leaky Cauldron, only we can see it and enter, I'll show you and it leads to all wizard shops,' Draco kissed Harry and they walked down another street, stepped into the pub and the place went silent when they saw who had walked into the pub.

'It's Harry Potter, the saviour,' a man called.

'Potter, Harry Potter, hey, can I have your autograph?' a woman called.

'Oh I should have thought of that Harry, sorry. What do you want to do?'

'I'll talk to them for a while,' Harry nodded, then walked over to everyone, but never let go of Draco. Harry talked for a few minutes with everyone, then signed a heap of autographs. He even stood for a couple of pictures with different people because he figured the owl would reach Mr. Weasley before these pictures ended up on the front page of some paper, 'I really need to go, but it was nice meeting all of you,' Harry smiled, put his arm back around Draco and they headed into the back and into the street with all wizard shops. They found the post office with all different owls, Harry wrote a long letter to Mr. Weasley, then paid the man behind the counter who gave Harry's letter to an owl and sent it on his way, then he shook Harry's hand.

'I just want to say thank you, we knew that man would have killed us all if you didn't stop him.'

'Thanks, but a lot of people did help, but yeah, he would have killed everyone. It was nice to meet you,' Harry smiled then left the shop with Draco, 'What do you want to do now?'

'You said you're going to buy your own place when we get back, you know I still live at home with my mother and I still want to for a while. I've been helping her get used to not having to be scared that my father was going to come home and beat her up. She's still having a hard time, but I can stay with you a lot if you want.'

'Of course I want you to Dra, but I can understand wanting to help your mother. What do you think she'll say about us?'

'She'll probably be shocked at first, but she'll accept I'm gay and who I'm with. She does respect and admire you Harry, but of course, she couldn't show it. She had to keep her true feelings closed, just like I had to.'

'Yeah, I get that, he could have easily looked into your minds. Do you want to let her know before we head home, or wait?'

'I'll tell her when we get home, so about that, when should we head home?'

'Since there's no real reason to stay anymore, I suppose we could anytime and I need to find a place to live. I could stay with Aberforth until then.'

'Who's Aberforth?'

'Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's brother, he owns the Hogshead. That's where Dumbledore used to learn everything.'

'I remember seeing a man that reminded me of Dumbledore, that night at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, he helped me Ron and Hermione get into Hogwarts. About that as well, I want to go back and finish, I still want to be an auror, what do you want to do?'

'I would like to go finish, but I want to talk to McGonagall about that. I don't want to have anything to do with the other Slytherin's, well the ones I know are still thinking like their parents, death eaters. I wonder if she could put me somewhere else?'

'You could send her an owl when we get home, but I like the idea that we'll be together.'

'So do I no matter how many comments or crude remarks we might get, well more me than you, you're the hero of the war.'

'Look Dra, you've changed, I've seen it and I was the one that hated you the most. When people see that, they'll realise you're not the same as you were.'

'Do you think people will accept me more because I've changed or I'm with you and you've accepted me and we're together.'

Harry sighed, 'To be honest, I think once they see us together and I've accepted you, then they will. I hate that people will do that, but that's the way some people are.'

'No I get it Harry, I did some terrible things before, not things I wanted to, but I still did them. So everyone will be a little cautious with me. What about your friends, Ron and Hermione, what do you think they'll say?'

'They'll be shocked at first, but once they realised we're together and are meant to be together, they will accept it. It just might be a little awkward at first, especially with Ron. Anyway, let's do some shopping, then head back to our room.'

'I hope that means more sex?'

Harry laughed, 'Of course, you're addictive love, so let's go.'

'Love, I like that babe,' Draco kissed Harry then they walked off to do some shopping.

Later that day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table with Ginny and George when a strange owl flew in and landed in front of Mr. Weasley. He took the note, gave the owl a piece of food off his plate, then quickly read.

'Who's that from dad?' Ginny asked.

'It's nothing Ginny, something I was expecting,' Arthur gave her daughter a smile then looked at his wife who nodded. 'We'll be in the living room relaxing since I'm going back to work tomorrow.'

'I'm heading home dad, so I'll see you in a few days,' George hugged his mother, then his father, 'See you tomorrow Gin and thanks again.'

'I enjoy it George, see ya,' Ginny smiled, then headed up to her room.

'Is that from Harry Arthur?' Molly asked quietly.

'Yes, he's changed and met a man, their together.'

'How did you know Harry would change, normally no one knows?'

'Some of the things he said weren't that normal and reminded me of Charlie. I had trouble kissing you when I first felt it, but it never stopped me kissing you. Harry said he couldn't kiss Ginny, it wouldn't let him. But if I told him then, he would have tried to fight it. We have to tell Ginny Molly, she's going to be devastated.'

'Yes, she is, she loves Harry, but nothing can change Harry back once he went through this, we all know that. Do you want to tell her tonight?'

'Yes, Harry said they will be home in a couple of days. He's going to stay with Aberforth until he buys a place. The moment he's spotted, Ginny will know and want to go see him or wonder why he never came straight here.'

'Okay, let's go up and explain, either way, she's going to be upset,' Molly and Arthur walked up the stairs to their daughters room, 'Ginny dear, can we talk to you for a minute?'

'Sure mum, what's up?'

Arthur and Molly stepped into the bedroom, 'The letter I got, it's from Harry.'

Ginny stared at her father and could feel the pain in her heart, 'He changed, didn't he dad, that's why he wrote to you and not to me?'

'Yes, I'm sorry Ginny. Harry said he never wanted to hurt you, but you can't stop this from happening.'

Ginny got up and ran from the room and slammed the bathroom door as she started crying, loud aching sobs knowing she's lost the man she has loved for so long, she lost Harry.

Arthur and Molly both sighed, but they knew there wasn't anything they could say to help their daughter through what she was going through. So both of them headed to bed and just hoped Ginny learned to cope with the fact now Harry was gay.

Harry and Draco apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to the Hogshead, 'Are you sure you want to be seen with me when you haven't told you're friends yet babe?'

'Yes, you're in my life now Dra, that's what we both want and I want be with you before you head home.'

'Alright,' Draco nodded, but Harry could tell he was nervous.

Harry kissed Draco, then held his hand, giving it a squeeze, then they stepped into the Hogshead.

'Hi Ab,' Harry gave him a smile.

'Harry, good to see you, but why are you with him?'

'Draco's my partner Ab, he never wanted to be part of that.'

'Well, I have to believe you Harry since you know more about those people than most and had them after you for so long. So are you just dropping in to see me or did you want something?'

'Until I buy my own place, I was hoping for a room.'

'Are you sure you want to stay here, the Three Broomsticks have nicer rooms Harry.'

'I just need a bed Ab and I came to trust you, so I feel better here.'

'Alright, you're choice, is he staying with you?'

'Sometimes, but he needs to get home for a while.'

'Okay,' Aberforth stared at Draco for a minute, then grabbed a key, 'Here you go. So did you feel the pull and found out you were gay?'

'Yeah, Mr. Weasley told me Ron and George, I was the first out of us three. I think Ron is still in Australia with Hermione, their trying to find her parents. Hermione removed her from their memories, then made them think they were some other people. It was safer why we were away.'

'Smart girl that Hermione, I'll let you settle in Harry. Oh since you have found out, did you know my brother was gay?'

Harry chuckled, 'No, I didn't, but you know what Ab, it doesn't surprise me, I don't think anything about your brother could surprise me anymore. Anyway, I'll talk to you later,' Harry put his arm around Draco and headed up the stairs and into his room, 'Sorry about that love.'

'You don't have to be Harry, I was expecting the cold treatment.'

'It'll get better, but what do you say about coming with me tomorrow and looking for a house. Since you are going to be there a lot, I'd like you're opinion?'

'I'll come with you Harry, but I really should go and tell my mother about us, but I really don't want to leave,' Draco sighed and sat on the bed, 'Do you really think people will accept us together Harry?'

Harry sat next to Draco, 'Yes, I do, we just need to give them time. You know there's going to be a lot of attention at first, everywhere I go people stare at me, so they will see us together, they'll get used to us.'

'You don't think we should keep it between us just for now?'

Harry stood up and stared down at Draco, 'You mean hide it, hide us?' He snapped.

'Don't get angry Harry, I'm thinking about you and me. You're famous, everyone's going to be writing about you being with a death eater.'

'You're not, you never wanted to be one,' Harry sat back down, 'I don't want to hide it Dra and I want to be able to show our feelings and show that you are not the person everyone believed you were. Please Dra, I want us to be able to go out, be seen, don't let what people think ruin this for us.'

Draco pulled Harry's head to him and kissed him fiercely and those were the last words they spoke as their hands, lips, tongues never stopped on the other. They licked and sucked, they fondled and groaned as their love making took over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After Harry and Draco made love, Harry walked Draco out so he could go home and explain to his mother. Harry watched him leave, then headed out to have some dinner. Harry was sitting in the Three Broomsticks and had just finished eating when Minerva McGonagall stepped over to him.

'I wasn't expecting to see you here Harry.'

'Hi Professor, I just came in for some dinner, I'm staying with Aberforth.'

'Why aren't you still at the Burrow with Ron?'

'Can you sit down for a minute?' Harry waited until she sat, 'Mr. Weasley explained about the pull we feel, I just got back earlier today. Before, I was with Ginny Weasley, but now,' Harry hesitated, 'I'm with a bloke.'

'Yes, that happens quite a lot. So are you here because of Ginny or Ron?'

'Ginny, just before I left, she told me she loved me. I sent an owl to Mr. Weasley so he could explain to her. We spoke about it before I left, Mr. Weasley thought it would be better for her if she didn't see me for a while. He seemed to know I was going to change before I left.'

'Well he has seen three of his sons go through it, Charlie had a lot of girlfriends before he found out he was gay, so he knew the signs. So how is Ron with this news?'

'He doesn't know, he went to Australia with Hermione to find her parents. But we also spoke about this, Mr. Weasley explained to me, Ron and George at the same time. So he knew there was a possibility any of us could change. I'm waiting to hear from them and for when Ron ends up leaving.'

'So because of everything going on over the last few years, George never felt the pull. He probably won't for a while, he's still grieving for Fred.'

'Yeah, Mr. Weasley said the same thing. Do you know about Sirius, we never got a chance to really talk about personal stuff?'

'He felt the pull and changed, that's why no godmother was ever named for you. I remember your mother saying they were going to wait and see if Sirius met someone then you would have two godfather's, but sadly that never happened. You know you're father tried to fight the pull. He didn't want to leave your mother.'

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, I tried to fight it, Mr. Weasley saw me. So when I realised how bad I was getting, I left that night. I was only gone a week when I met him.'

'Um Harry, Professor,' Draco said quietly.

'Hey love, why are you back, I thought you were seeing your mother?' Harry stood up and put his arm around Draco.

'I did see her, she's fine, so I thought I'd come back,' Draco gave Professor McGonagall a nervous smile.

'So you to Draco, you don't have to look so nervous. I always knew you never wanted to be part of that.'

'See love, so sit with me,' Harry kissed him then they both sat down, 'People will see it.'

'Okay, actually Professor, I was going to send you an owl. Harry and I would like to go back and finish out last year, but I really don't want to have anything to do with those Slytherin's anymore. I was wondering what could be done about that?'

'I have already been asked that by another Slytherin Draco, so I'm working on a solution. I've been having some meetings with the other staff especially Horace, along with Kingsley. As soon as we work it out, I will send you an owl. You both realised Hogwarts won't be open for a while yet though, there's just too much damage.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry about that Professor. I never wanted to bring the fighting there, but he knew that's where I was.'

'You don't need to feel guilty Harry, you needed to be there and it was the death eaters and giants that did the most damage, but everything will be repaired. It's just going to take time because of how much dark magic was used that night.'

'I know they did it the damage, but he wouldn't have turned up if it wasn't for me, so I can't help feeling guilty. I was going to come help, but those first few weeks, I never realised how tired I was. I slept late, sometimes falling asleep through the day, I was completely exhausted.'

'That's what you needed Harry, to rest. From everything you told me to what Albus told me, it's a wonder you had any energy at all. But I have to ask this, considering how you two never liked each other.'

Harry and Draco laughed, 'Yeah, well, we were both in this town, I was told about this party held at the hotel. We all had to wear masks, so we didn't know who we might meet. This tall man walked up, introduced himself as David, we got talking. Then he told me he knew who I was because of my eyes, but he wouldn't tell me who he was until later. But just before he kissed me, he called me Potter and I just knew it was Draco. So we realised we couldn't fight it, been together ever since.'

'We know we have to get to know each other properly Professor. But we got a chance before either of us realised who each other was. We were just two blokes having a good time. When the light hit Harry's face and I saw his eyes, at first I was shocked, but then I realised that Harry and I never really knew each other, not properly. So we've slowly been getting to know each other now.'

'With your different backgrounds, yes, you do need to get to know each other and not just what you thought you knew about each other. Did you know about Albus?'

'We didn't, Aberforth told us, but like I said to him, I don't think anything about Dumbledore would surprise me anymore. You don't have to Professor, but could you tell me if Gellert and Dumbledore were together?'

'Yes, they were, but when Albus realised what Gellert was really like, they never saw each other again. Well not until their famous duel. How did you figure that out Harry?'

'Just the way he spoke about him, I got the feeling that Gellert meant more to Dumbledore than what he was letting on. I told you about when I spoke to him, well that was one of the things we spoke about. We never had a lot of time, he knew I had to get it finished.'

'Yes, but I can understand Albus telling you Harry. About this pull, I remember a meeting with the order, Arthur and Albus were both arguing about who was going to tell you about the pull. Sirius stepped in after that and said it was his job as your godfather. When you were young, before you met Ron, we spoke about you and who would tell you if you never got close to a man. Albus was always going to be the one to explain things young man would need to know. But he did ask me to if anything happened to him and you never had another man around if I would explain everything to you.'

'I don't think I would have minded having you tell me Professor. Since we spoke that day, I've found you easy to talk to about anything. I know I never used to feel comfortable with you, but that was because you scared the life out of me,' Harry and Draco chuckled.

'I'm not that frightening am I Harry?'

'No, not in that sense, but you were very strict, hardly ever smiled. So I could never get a feel of what you were like. I'm usually good at working out what people are like. I knew Draco never wanted to be part of that life and tried to talk to him, that was the day we duelled in the bathrooms.'

You have a natural instinct about people, well, all but one. You were wrong about Severus, but I think we all understand why.'

'Yeah, he just couldn't have given me a break or even a hint that he really was helping. But he couldn't get over the fact I look like my father. If he didn't love my mother, I don't think he would have gone back to Dumbledore.'

'No, he wouldn't have, but he did love your mother. I never knew the extent of that Harry or I would have told you. All I knew was they were friends as students. But when you're mother and father got together, I never saw Lily speak to Severus again.'

'No, but it was also because of who Snape was hanging around. I saw that when I broke into his mind once. My mother was having a go at him about it, then he called my mother a mudblood, she couldn't forgive him for that and of course dad had to hex him.'

'Yes, you're father and Sirius used to do that to Severus quite a lot. I had to rescue Severus once, you're father had him hanging upside down.'

Harry laughed, 'That was another memory I saw, dad was just about to remove Snape's pants, could you tell me if he did Professor?'

Minerva tried hard not to smile, but she ended up laughing, 'Yes, he did. So you're father had a month's detention for that.'

'It's no wonder he hated me, well not hated, but he just couldn't look at me.'

'No, he couldn't, but I will leave you to yourselves. But you do realise that because of who you are Harry, you are going to cause quite a stir when word gets out you're now gay and with Draco. You were named most eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly, that's been the same every week. You're about to break the hearts of thousands of girls.' Minerva chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Don't you start Professor, Ron and Hermione were always winding me up because of that. But you haven't said anything about me not wearing glasses.'

'Well I know you were raised with muggles, so I figured you got those lens things I heard about once.'

'Contact lenses, yeah. Actually the day I met Draco as David.'

'I must say, you're eyes really show up now, so more girls to be heartbroken when they see you,' Minerva stood up as she laughed, 'I'll talk to you later Harry, Draco I'll send you an owl when we've sorted out what we are going to do with Slytherin house.'

'Thanks Professor,' Draco smiled.

'See you Professor,' Harry chuckled, 'She's not bad once you get to know her.'

'No, I've never seen Professor McGonagall like that with any student. But you seem to get all the teachers to like you, why is that babe?'

'I think most started because they felt sorry for me. But tell me what you're mother said.'

'Well she doesn't care I'm gay, she's worried about what will get said about us. You're known as the saviour I'm known as a death eater. She knows I weren't, but she also knows what people think of me. She's seen it for years Harry, so she's just concerned what will happen. She did say she would like to meet you properly especially since you are now my partner.'

'I would like to Dra, I never believed you're mother wanted that life, but I never got a chance to see her that often. Anyway, give everyone time love, we know it will be awkward at first, but they will see you're nothing like that. Now how about a kiss, you've been gone for a few hours and I need one.'

Draco chuckled, then kissed Harry and neither of them cared they were being watched and neither of them knew they were also being photographed. But by the morning, the photo of Harry Potter kissing Draco Malfoy will be all over the front page of every paper and magazine throughout the wizarding world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Draco spent the night with Harry at the Hogshead, so when they woke up the next morning, they did something they never tried before and shared a shower. They realised how much they enjoyed washing each other, so they said whenever they spent the night together, they would always share a shower. After dressing, they headed downstairs.

'Um Harry, got a minute?'

'Sure Ab, what's up?'

'You might want to see these,' Aberforth put a dozen different papers and magazines on the bar, all with the picture of Harry and Draco kissing in the Three Broomsticks.

'Well words out babe, everyone will see these.'

'I never knew anyone was in there taking photos,' Harry sighed then turned to Draco, 'I don't really care Dra, I just wanted to let my friends know first, especially Ron and Hermione, but their still in Australia as far as I know.'

'Arthur sent word this morning, they came back last night. Hermione's parents are at the Burrow until they buy another home. So I think they would be seeing these pictures as well. Arthur did say if you want to go there, he'll keep Ginny from hexing both of you.'

'I should see them, but I know Ginny's temper,' Harry pulled Draco close to him, 'She might decide to hex you love.'

'It's up to you Harry, I'll either go home for a while or come with you. But if she does, I won't be pulling a wand.'

Harry sighed, 'I'll send Prongs and let Mr. Weasley know we'll be there in an hour,' Harry pulled his wand and Prongs leapt forth and took off through the wall.

'Like you're dad Harry, I heard about your patronus but never saw it, like that night I helped you get into Hogwarts when the death eaters were yelling about it,' Aberforth smiled.

'Yeah and you told them it was you're goat,' Harry chuckled, 'Did you ever see dad change?'

'Yes, at an order meeting once. He was trying to talk your mother into learning, but your mother was a very stubborn woman.'

'Must be where I get it from, all my friends say I'm stubborn. Thanks for the warning Ab, we'll go get some breakfast before facing Ginny's temper,' Harry shook Ab's hand, then Ab shook Draco's hand, surprising him which made Harry laugh, then they left and walked slowly up the street. By the time they got to the Three Broomsticks, reporters and more photographers were following them, shouting questions.

'Look we would like to get some breakfast, can't you give us a break,' Harry said feeling frustrated.

'Just tell us when you and Malfoy got together Harry?'

'He's name is Draco,' Harry scowled, 'and we got together recently, but I will say this, Draco never wanted to be a death eater, he was forced, I saw that myself. I saw a lot of things Voldemort made people do. So I hope you don't start writing lies about my partner,' Harry turned and walked away with Draco. They both sat, but still have photographers taking their picture.

'They won't go away Harry, maybe you should just answer some questions, get it over with.'

'No, I'll talk to Kingsley, he can put a statement out for me like he did before. Let's just order and eat so we can get out of here.' Harry looked up at the waitress and she took his order then Draco, 'Try and ignore them love, I usually do.'

'It's a bit intimidating Harry, the way they keep watching us.'

'I know, try not to let them worry you.'

'You've had to put up with this a lot, didn't you Harry?'

'Yeah, all the time, so I've learned to just put them out of my mind.'

'What do you think Ron and Hermione will say?'

'Like I told you, they knew the possibility that I would change, the main thing will be you. But once they realise you're not the same love, they'll come around.'

Harry and Draco kept talking quietly even with photographers taking their picture. The waitress came over with their breakfast and they just started eating, ignoring everyone.

'Alright, why don't you leave Harry to eat his breakfast like any normal person wants to do,' the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he and some aurors got the reporters and photographers out of the Three Broomsticks, 'I bet you loved that didn't you Harry,' Kingsley smirked as he sat down.

'I knew this would happen, but I wasn't expecting it first thing in the morning. I take it you saw the pictures of us?'

'Yep, that's how I knew what was going to happen this morning. I figured you would have stayed in your room at the Hogshead.'

'We're heading to the Burrow, but needed to eat first. I'm going to see about a house after though. I might have to get you to do the fidelius charm for me.'

'I can show you how to do it Harry, because I've been waiting for you to return. The aurors have heard about some threats against you, so you and Draco will be targeted. So I was going to suggest a safe house, maybe Grimmauld Place.'

'Death eaters can get in there Kingsley, we accidentally took one inside the charm when we escaped the ministry.'

'Well, I can redo the charm on that place, but Minerva was secret keeper before, but you own it, so who would you like to be secret keeper?'

'Well, I don't want it, that's why I let Dumbledore use it for the order. Why don't you become secret keeper, that way you can keep using it for a safe house or the order if you think you need them.'

'Okay, I'll go with that. Why don't I go redo the fidelius charm and met you at the Burrow. But I will leave two aurors here with you, they can make sure you get there safely.'

'Why did I know you were going to say that Kingsley,' Harry sighed, 'Fine, but you know we can take care of ourselves, I've seen Draco duel, he's pretty good.'

'Yes, but they want you dead Harry, so take the protection for now. Arthur explained about you leaving, so is that when you two got together?'

'Yeah, we met at this masked party and had no idea who the other was at first, so we got to know each other properly.'

'Okay, well, you looked good together in that picture, saw a bit of tongue there,' Kingsley chuckled.

'Kingsley, don't be a prat.'

'A prat, I'm the minister thanks Harry.'

'To me you're a friend, now go do that charm and let us finish eating. But thanks for getting rid of that lot.'

Kingsley stood up, 'No problem and I'll go do the charm Sir Potter.'

'Blimey, what's gotten into you today, I don't think I've ever seen you in such a good mood.'

'We're cleaning out the ministry, pretty quickly too. I'll see you at the Burrow and hope you don't get bat bogeys,' Kingsley chuckled again as walked over to the aurors, then left with two, why two stayed near the door, watching Harry and Draco.

'He seems nice, I don't know much about Minister Shacklebolt.'

'Well he was an auror, head auror, but he was my guard a couple of times. He's a good bloke Draco and we've been friends for a while, so you'll see him a lot. Let's finish eating so we can go,' Harry kissed Draco, then they started eating again. Harry went and paid for the meal before heading over to the aurors, 'We're going to the Burrow.'

'Yes Minister Shacklebolt informed us, so just stay with us until you apparate away, we will follow to make sure you arrive it safely Mr. Potter.'

'Alright, thanks,' Harry and Draco followed the aurors outside, then Harry put his arms around Draco and disappeared. They arrived a few seconds later outside the wards of the Burrow then the aurors a few seconds after that.

'If you go through the wards, we'll wait, then leave you to it.'

'Thanks again,' Harry gave them a smile, shook their hands then headed through the wards with Draco.

'So this is the Weasley's place, a bit strange looking.'

'Yeah, but it's a great place, I loved staying here. I can tell you're nervous Dra, it'll be alright.'

'I am nervous mainly about Ron and Hermione, remember Hermione already hit me once and Ron has never liked me either, not that I blame him.'

'You've changed, they will see that, so come on,' Harry kept his arm around Draco and led him inside the kitchen, 'Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley,' Harry let Draco go and hugged both of them.

'Look at you Harry, you look so happy right now and those pictures, well you two look good together,' Mrs. Weasley smiled.

'Thanks and I am happy, but you knew didn't you Mr. Weasley?'

'Yes, but if I told you, I know you would have tried to fight it Harry. Why don't you both sit down, Hermione's trying to calm Ron down at the moment, he saw the pictures and wasn't too happy.'

'No, that's why I was hoping to tell them first, we never knew we had our picture taken. It just happened again, but Kingsley turned up with some aurors, they escorted us here.'

'Oh Harry, I'm sorry, this is Jean and William Granger, Hermione's parents, Jean, William, Harry Potter and his partner Draco Malfoy.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both, Hermione talked about you all the time,' Harry shook both their hands, then Draco did.

'It's nice to meet you as well Harry, but I was expecting someone older after what Hermione told us,' Mr. Granger said.

'I feel a lot older, but Hermione's actually older than me. I turned eighteen just over a week ago.'

'And you were able to kill that lord that Hermione told us about?' Mrs. Granger said.

'Yeah, well there was a prophecy that said one of us had to kill the other one, I was lucky.'

'Harry,' Hermione screamed and ran to him throwing her arms around Harry, 'I missed you, when did you get back and where did you meet up with Draco and how did you two get together?'

'Hermione, one question at a time,' Harry laughed. 'We just got back yesterday and Draco was in the same town as me for the same reason. I'll tell you all about it later, but it never took you long to find your parents, we thought it would take longer.' Harry sat back next to Draco and instantly put his arm around him.

'The Australia ministry found them just before we got there and they allowed us to bring them home by port key. They heard that Ron and I helped you with Voldemort, that's the only reason, normally non-magical people can't use port key's,' Hermione looked over at Draco, 'Hello Draco.'

'Hermione, it's nice to see you again.'

'It's nice to see you too and that you have stopped acting like you used to. I knew you weren't as bad as you tried to make everyone believe.'

'Well, that was my father, but he's locked up now, so I can finally be the real me.'

'So where's Ron, pissed at me is he?'

'No, he's just having a hard time with the fact you're with Draco now. I think you can understand that Harry.'

'I do, we both do, but hang on,' Harry pulled his wand and Prongs leapt forth and took off upstairs, 'That's should get him down here.'

'If you don't mind me asking, but what was that?' Mr. Granger asked.

'Oh a patronus, they ward of dementors, but you can learn how to send messages with them, Dumbledore told me how to do it before he died.'

'You didn't have to yell with Prongs Harry,' Ron said as he stumped down the stairs, but then stared at Draco, 'So it looks like I have to get used to the ferret.'

'Ron,' Harry scowled, 'as my friend don't call Dra that.'

'You started that name Harry, but alright, I won't call him names. So it looks like you changed, where you expecting that at all when you got there?'

'No, I felt nothing until I went to this masked party and met David, who turned out to be Draco. We had no idea who the other was. But you haven't said anything about me not wearing glasses.'

'It's in all the papers Harry, so Hermione told us about those contact things.'

'Yeah, contact lenses. When I was there, I felt it, something was telling me to go for a change, so I did. But it makes it easier kissing Dra without glasses on.' Harry laughed as Ron's ears went red, 'Sorry mate, but you're not feeling anything yet?'

'No and since you changed I'm too nervous to think what will happen.'

'I don't think you'll change Ron, I think you and Hermione will stay together. It took you both too long to admit your feelings for each other.' Harry said then spotted Ginny glaring down at him and Draco as she pulled her wand. Harry quickly cast a shield charm around Draco just as Ginny sent a curse at him and everyone in the kitchen screamed and started to pull their wands or like the Grangers, ducked down under the table wondering what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Ginny, put that wand away, right now,' Arthur yelled as he stepped in front of Harry and Draco.

Ginny glared again, then turned and ran up the stairs, 'Are you alright love?' Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco.

'I'm fine Harry, you shielded me before it hit. You said she'd be upset, I think she's passed that and went straight to pissed off, sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.'

'It's fine Draco and I think you're right. Molly go talk to her, I'll make sure Harry and Draco are safe in case she tries again. But I can't believe she would use an unforgivable.'

'I can,' Harry said as he tightened his hold on Draco, 'She told me she was pissed Mr. Weasley and that was just hearing about the chance I could change.'

'But she used the cruciatus curse Harry, that's illegal,' Hermione said as her and Ron helped her parents back up.

'Hermione, she loves Harry, so she's going to want to hurt Draco, I know I would if someone took you away from me,' Ron said as he sat back down, 'But you were damn fast Harry.'

'Reflex, when I see a wand pointed at me, I just react, too much fighting over to many years.'

'You all look tense, did something happen?' Kingsley asked as he stepped into the kitchen with two aurors.

'Yes, Ginny tried to curse Draco, Harry shielded him in time.' Ron said.

'No bat bogeys?'

'No, the cruciatus curse Kingsley, she knows that's no allowed. Will she get in trouble for that?' Arthur asked.

'I'll take care of it Arthur, I think we can all understand what she's going through. Draco stole the man she loves and he happens to be the most famous man in the wizarding world.'

'Kingsley stop it, this isn't funny,' Harry scowled as he tightened his hold on Draco.

'Sorry Harry, but Grimmauld Place is safe if you want to stay there until you buy something. When you do go anywhere though, you're having aurors around you.'

'Oh shit, come on Kingsley, I think I can take care of myself.'

'It's not worth it Harry, imagine what everyone would do to me if you got killed.' Kingsley chuckled.

'Oh thanks, that's nice mate,' Harry shook his head but heard Draco chuckle softly which made Harry laughed, 'Why are you so happy Kingsley, this isn't like you.'

'Alright, Justine told me she's pregnant, I'm going to be a father.'

'Blimey Kingsley,' Harry instantly hugged him, 'That's great, you're going to be a daddy.'

'Yeah, I am, so I just can't stop smiling, we've been trying for a few years, thought there was something wrong.'

Arthur, Hermione and Ron hugged Kingsley, why Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook his hand.

'I know I haven't met you're wife Kingsley, but tell her I'm happy for you both,' Harry sat back with Draco, entwining their fingers.

'I will, but you will meet her, there just hasn't been a chance to before. So are you going to stay at Grimmauld Place until you buy something, it would be safer Harry?'

Harry turned to Draco, 'What do you think love?'

'I think you should babe, just till you buy your own place. I would say you could stay with me, but I didn't think you'd like the memories from my house.'

'Um, not really Dra, sorry. Okay Kingsley, I'll stay at Grimmauld Place, but Hermione and Ron will have to be allowed in, oh and Neville, Luna, Seamus, well, all my friends actually, apart from Draco of course who will probably stay with me a lot.'

'Write me out a list of who you want to be allowed in Harry, you have too many friends to remember, well apart from Neville.'

'You mean you don't remember us Kingsley?' Ron chuckled.

'Don't' be a smart arse Ron, I don't get any respect as minister from you lot.'

'We don't think of you as minister, we think of you as a friend, so friends wind friends up,' Harry chuckled with Hermione and Ron.

'Alright, I get that, just remember, at the ministry you have to call me minister or sir,' Kingsley grimaced.

'We can do that, but since Harry is more important than you, do you have to call him Mr. Potter, sir or our saviour, maybe even bow to him?' Ron asked then laughed loudly as Harry threw some bread at him.

'Hermione what have you done to Ron, first Kingsley now Ron, you're not pregnant are you?' Harry laughed when he saw Ron's ears go red, but Mr. Weasley and Kingsley laughed.

'No, I am not Harry and it would be none of your business if I were, well until we named you godfather.'

'Oh that just reminds me, I have to go see Mrs. Tonks about Teddy. I'm his godfather and I've never seen him. He'd been about four months old now.'

'Andromeda was here with Teddy when you were gone Harry. I explained that at first you were exhausted, then you felt the pull. She said you can owl her and let her know when you want to go see teddy. She did say to us that she hopes you leave Teddy with her and not want to take custody.

'I wouldn't do that to her, Teddy belongs with his grandmother. If she was a muggle, then I would, but she's a witch so she can look after him.'

'Not all muggles were like you're relatives Harry,' Hermione said moving her eyes to her parents.

'Sorry, I know their not Hermione. I've met a lot of muggles, nice ones, they were just abusive bastards that I never have to see again,' Harry saw Mrs. Weasley walked down the stairs, 'Is she going to hex us again?'

'Right now, no, I calmed her down.'

'I was going to let her get used to this, but since all those pictures were in the papers I wanted to come here to see Hermione and Ron.'

'You didn't seem surprised when Hermione said you would be named godfather if she had a child, you must be closer friends than I thought.'

'We are mum, Harry is my best friend and his Ron's best friend. We know we can count on Harry for anything, including dying for us,' Hermione scowled at Harry, 'and not telling us he was going to do it.'

'Hermione, I explained about that, well after I came back from the dead and you stopped yelling and punching me. Watch her Ron, she hits hard.'

'I was going to hit you Harry but let Hermione do it. You should have told us about that.'

'You know why I didn't, you two would have wanted to come with me, like you always have. But I couldn't let you near Voldemort. He would have killed you to make me weak, people's lives meant nothing to him but his own.'

'We know Harry,' Hermione hugged him, 'But I still want to hate you for doing that to us.'

Harry hugged Hermione tighter, 'I know you do, but you don't, you love me, like I love you and Ron.'

'Yeah, we do mate, but if you ever do that again, I'll do more than hit you.'

'Hang on you three, I can never get a word in with you lot. First, what did you mean about abusive bastards Harry. All we heard at the order was they locked you up and starved you a lot?' Kingsley asked.

Harry sighed as he sat back down, 'I know that's all I told Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore. I was embarrassed Kingsley. At first I thought I deserved it, but then I saw the way the Weasley's treated me and seemed to like me, so I kept it to myself. I had a lot of trips to muggle hospitals because of what he did to me. He loved to hit,' Harry turned to Draco, 'You know that scar I have on my lower back?'

'Yeah, large and ragged looking, did you're uncle do that because I thought Voldemort did?'

'My uncle took to me with this stick and it busted, 73 stitches. I had a cracked skull once, where he threw me against the wall, he broke my hands a couple of times, slamming them in doors. Since I became of age, I have wanted to go there and curse them, but I didn't want to put that on Kingsley.'

'Blimey Harry, I wish I could do something, but being muggles I can't. He was a big bloke too. What about your aunt, didn't she ever try to stop him?'

Harry laughed, 'No, she used to tell him to do it,' Harry looked down, 'Something else almost happened, but I yelled that I'd tell Sirius if he touched me.'

'Oh god, what Harry?' Hermione asked as she sat next to Harry.

'Do I have to spell it out Hermione, but he never did because all he knew about Sirius was he was supposed to be this escaped murderer, that kept him away from me, he never even hit me after that. He was scared I was going to tell Sirius what was going on. Then after Sirius died, Mad-Eye threatened him at Kings Cross station that day, well Mr. Weasley and Remus threatened him as well, he hardly looked at me or even spoke to me, but I liked it that way.'

'If I knew any of this Harry I would have done some of my own muggle fighting. You should have told Sirius, or even Dumbledore what was going on.'

'It wouldn't have made any difference Mr. Weasley, I had to stay there because of my mother's protection. I had to stay with her blood and Petunia was all the family my mother had left. But that's all in the past and I'd like to leave it there.'

'Alright, but I need to ask you about coming back from the dead, what did you mean. I know he said you were dead but you weren't.'

'Well,' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'I did die, for a few minutes after he hit me with the killing curse. I'm not sure how long though, I never thought to ask Hagrid.'

'So where did you go if you died, everyone goes somewhere?' Draco asked quietly.

'To a very clean and bright Kings Cross station and spoke to Dumbledore. I think why I went there was I always liked riding the trains, it cleared my head.'

'Blimey,' Kingsley sat down as he stared at Harry, 'You really did die for us, for all of us. But how did you survive because it was you're mother's sacrifice that let you survive before?'

'Are you're aurors trustworthy Kingsley because this is something I don't want anyone to know. Only Hermione, Ron and Professor McGonagall know.'

'I've known Jeremy and Oscar since we all joined the aurors together Harry, so you have my guarantee they are.'

'Okay, well, you know I told Voldemort all his horcruxes were gone?'

'Yes, so I figured he made more than one and I do know what they are.'

'He made seven, three items belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. A ring that belonged to his grandfather, wizard grandfather, his diary that he had Ginny use to open the chamber of secrets, Nagini which I'm sure you worked out when Neville killed her and the last one he never knew he made even though he meant to make seven.'

'You told Minerva he was on his way, you saw Arthur get attacked by Nagini, you could see into his mind and you could speak parseltongue, the only non-Slytherin to ever be able to speak parseltongue, oh shit,' Kingsley stared at Harry, 'That's why you went in there, to let him kill you so he could die.'

'I'm not following Kingsley,' Molly said looking confused.

'I was the seventh horcrux Mrs. Weasley. When he killed my parents, then tried to kill me, a piece of his soul split from him, which is what he intended, but because of my mother's sacrifice, it went into me and not whatever he was going to use. That's how I was able to see Mr. Weasley getting attacked by Nagini, I had a piece of his soul inside me for seventeen years.'

'Is that why I kept hearing you being sick all the time, did it do something to you Harry?' Mrs. Weasley sat down as she stared at Harry

'No, it was just thinking about him being part of me that made me sick. That evil bastard murdered thousands of people including my parents and I had part of him attached to me. I used to see so many things when I saw into his mind, things that will live with me forever.'

Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, Draco and the two aurors all looked stunned, but they also felt sorry for what Harry had been through. The Grangers just looked confused, Hermione and Ron just kept staring at Harry because they already knew what Harry was going through and why he was feeling sick and disgusted and there wasn't anything either of them could do to make Harry feel better about himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'I'm not going to ever repeat that Harry, but you did die for us so we could have a chance to live, so I have to do something, you deserve to be recognised for that.'

'Kingsley no, you know I hate attention and I never want to be thanked, so please don't.'

'I have to Harry, because what you did was more than just kill him, you sacrificed yourself for us, not just you're friends, but everyone, witches, wizards, muggles, creatures, everyone. If you didn't have the courage to do that, he would have ruled our world forever, killed forever, made everyone suffer forever. People like Hermione and her parents would have been killed, the Weasley's would have been as they were known as blood traitors. People like me, halfblood, well I'm not sure what he would have done to us.'

'He was going to kill all halfbloods, only purebloods were going to live,' Draco said softly, 'I used to hear him tell his main death eaters like my father.'

'He was a bloody halfblood himself,' Harry said angrily, 'but I think we have proven all witches and wizards are the same. Ron, Hermione and I, three different types of blood status and we went up against him and his death eaters and survived. One muggleborn, one halfblood, one pureblood, all united with one goal in mind, to finish him and have a life we want, not what he wanted for us.'

'You're right Harry, you three proved that it doesn't matter what type of blood status you have, it's what is inside you that makes you good people and powerful witches and wizards. Albus Dumbledore was known as the great wizard there was, a half blood like you.'

'Yeah, he was.'

'If you don't mind me asking Mr. Potter, but how did you know he was really a halfblood?' one of the aurors asked.

'Dumbledore used to show me a lot of memories of him, from the time he was a kid in the orphanage to when Dumbledore became headmaster. One of these memories was of his mother, uncle and grandfather, but I got to see his muggle father, Tom Riddle. Voldemort, when he was young looked exactly like him, you couldn't tell them apart. His mother Merepe Gaunt was a weird looking woman, but she was nice, treated like shit by her father and brother, who both spoke parseltongue. His muggle father wasn't bad, just a bit arrogant because he was rich. Merepe asked the people at the orphanage to call her son Tom Marvolo Riddle after his father and her father. But if you rearrange those letters, they say I am Lord Voldemort. I saw that back when I was twelve in the chamber of secrets. Anyway, what were you going to do Kingsley, because I really don't want you to do anything. I get enough attention now, written about every time I'm seen, I don't need any more of that.'

'You're also in a lot of updated books, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Hogwarts: A History and about a dozen more books.'

'Oh blimey, that's all I need. I'm going to be sitting in class learning about myself, just great,' Harry sat there shaking his head.

'Sorry mate, but important events always get picked up by the magic around our books, I thought you knew that, why do you think you were already in a few books, you're parents too.'

'No, I never knew that, but hang on, what about what I just told you. I don't want anyone to know about that?'

'If you told Minerva, then I'm sure she would have blocked that from being picked up. Albus used to do that to certain books when he invented new spells or charms. He said he already got recognised enough.'

'I know the feeling, so I might have to send Professor McGonagall an owl and ask her. But now tell me what you're planning because I'm going to try and stop you.'

'Oh the big saviour is going to stop me,' Kingsley chuckled, then Hermione, Ron, Arthur and Molly laughed with the two aurors trying not to.

'Kingsley, I'll hex you if you call me that again, I don't care if you are an auror and have two guards behind you. I think if I can kill Voldemort I could hex you with something uncomfortable. Remember, Hermione is the brightest witch around, she's told me a lot over the years.'

'Alright, enough Harry,' Kingsley chuckled, 'I'm having a statue done of you and it's going to be placed at Hogwarts.'

'No, no way, forget it.' Harry said standing up glaring at Kingsley and his hand twitched towards his wand.

'Sorry, after what you did, you are having a statue Harry. So if you want to hex me, I'll let you and make sure my auror guards don't do anything, but you won't stop me.'

'Bloody hell Kingsley, don't do this to me,' Harry started pacing around the Burrow's kitchen, until Draco stood up and put his arm around him.

'Calm down babe, you'll get wrinkles in that cute face.'

'Oh don't you start making fun Dra.'

'I'm not, look at how your face is screwed up, that will cause wrinkles, at eighteen, that's not good,' Draco ran his fingers over Harry's face until he relaxed, then kissed him softly.

'Blimey Draco, how did you calm him down so fast, normally it takes Hermione and me ages and that's after he's usually hexes or hits something.'

'I wasn't that bad,' Harry scowled.

'Yes you were,' Hermione and Ron said together.

'Harry said he likes my touch, so I thought I'd try and it worked, he can have more in private. Hey, is there a double bed at Grimmauld Place?'

'Just because we know you're shagging each other, doesn't mean we have to hear about it,' Ron shook his head.

'Oh but he does so well Ron,' Harry chuckled as he kissed Draco, full on and passionately and he didn't care who was watching.

'Oi, I saw the tongue Harry, keep it decent will you.' Kingsley chuckled.

'What's gotten into you Harry, you never would have said something like that before?' Hermione asked looking surprised.

'It's after men have change Hermione, they seem to lose their inhibitions when it comes to sex. I noticed that after Charlie changed, he kept telling us things he did with the men he was dating,' Arthur said, 'We got used to it, so you and Ron might have to as well.'

'As to what you asked love, yes, I use Sirius's old room and his bed which is really large,' Harry turned back to Kingsley, 'You're going to do it aren't you Kingsley?'

'Yes, you deserve it Harry, but I will tell you this. I was planning a ceremony on the year mark of Voldemorts downfall. You Hermione and Ron were going to get plaques put up at Hogwarts, along with the names of everyone that fought that night, on our side of course. But there is going to be a wall in the entrance way dedicated to all that died, not just in the battle, but from when he first started to gain power. So you're parent's names will be on it, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Fred of course, everyone, as well as Dumbledore because even though he planned his death with Snape, it was because of Voldemort that was causing his death.'

'Then just do the plaques, not the statue, I'll go with the plaques Kingsley, come on, please.'

'No, you're having a statue, but I will do one thing though. I got asked about a statue not long after the battle and people wanted it placed inside the great hall at Hogwarts as that's where you killed him. But I won't do that to you, I'll have it placed out on the grounds somewhere, maybe near Dumbledore's tomb.'

'He's going to do it babe, so at least it won't be right near the castle.'

Harry sighed as he looked at Draco, 'That's true, but can you imagine the staring, the talk and people wanting photos with me near it, I can see it now.' Harry sighed again then looked at Kingsley, 'It's not like I can stop you Kingsley, but if you weren't a friend, would you still do it?'

'Yes, because you deserve it.'

'I'm not sure about everything you spoke about. But from what I understood, you were willing to die to save everyone. That is a very brave thing to do and for someone so young,' Mrs. Granger gave Harry a smile.

'I never felt brave Mrs. Granger, I was scared actually. My legs were shaking so bad I wasn't sure I was going to make it to where he was. But I kept my parents faces in my mind thinking if they could do it, I could. I was able to pull myself together right before I faced him, I was determined he wasn't going to see my fear.'

'Oh blimey, I know the look you would have given him. When you're determined, you get this look and I know nothing will talk you out of anything if you get that look,' Ron snickered.

'Well, yeah,' Harry shrugged, 'but I should go pack my stuff and get to Grimmauld Place, you have to give us permission to get in Kingsley?'

'I'm coming with you, a little extra protection for our saviour,' Kingsley chuckled.

'Oh you're asking for it Kingsley,' Ron laughed as he saw Harry's face, 'You've never seen Harry really angry before, you don't want to get on the wrong side of him.'

'It's fine Ron,' Harry smirked, then casually waved his hand and Kingsley was levitated upside down, 'So now Minister, are you going to stop calling me those names?'

'Um, Mr. Potter, can you please put the Minister down,' one of the aurors asked.

'No, not till he promises not to call me those names, or I might have to do what my father did to Snape,' Harry glanced at Draco who chuckled.

'Oh I wouldn't do that Harry, not to the minister. It's not like it would hurt him, embarrass him yeah.'

'Harry, put me down and when did you start doing wandless magic?'

'Not long after the battle, but I'm not letting you down until you promise and no one can let you down either, for some reason when I do a spell, only I can undo it. So I'll count to five, if you haven't promised then expect to be embarrassed. Draco and I might have a good look, hey love?'

'Alright, I promise Harry, now let me down.'

'I want to hear you say it, you promise you won't call me the boy who lived, the chosen one, undesirable number one or the saviour.'

'I promise not to call you the boy who lived, the chosen one, undesirable number one or the saviour, now let me down,' Kingsley scowled.

Harry flicked his hand and turned Kingsley the right was up and lowered him to the ground to laughter from Ron, Hermione and Arthur.

'That wasn't a very nice thing to do to the minister Harry,' Molly said then started laughing.

'You're lucky I like you Harry Potter,' Kingsley hugged him.

'I know,' Harry chuckled, 'but could you guess what I was going to do?'

'Yes, because I heard Sirius talking to Remus about your dad doing that to Snape.'

'Okay, but we don't know, so what did your dad do Harry?' Arthur asked

'Took Snape's pants off on the grounds of Hogwarts, surrounded by other students, Professor McGonagall told me she had to rescue Snape and gave dad a month's detention, it didn't stop my dad hexing Snape though, or Sirius from hexing him either.'

'From what I've heard about your father and Sirius, you seem to be like both of them. I'm not sure where you get the stubbornness from though?'

'My mother, Aberforth told me. He said he saw dad change into a stag at one of the meetings and dad was trying to talk mum into changing, but mum was stubborn. But we need to go,' Harry turned to Hermione and Ron hugging them both, 'Come visit now you're back.'

'We will Harry, Kingsley just has to give us permission. But if we come there and can't find you, we'll wait in the living room or kitchen until you and Draco get out of bed,' Ron chuckled, then grimaced, 'Oh shit.'

'You're feeling it Ron, aren't you?' Harry stared at his friend.

'I'm feeling something so yeah, I think I am, bloody hell.'

'You've got a couple of days before it gets worse Ron, so spend time with Hermione until then. We've been saving for this day, so you'll have enough to keep you going why you're gone,' Arthur said but gave Harry a look.

'Ron,' Hermione took his hand, 'I hope you don't change, you have to come back to me.'

'I don't think he will Hermione, look, he's got his arm around you. I couldn't touch Ginny a week before I left.'

'Okay, well I'll visit tomorrow Harry in case I have to leave quickly, so make sure you're not in the bedroom all the time.'

'We won't be,' Harry hugged Ron, 'don't fight it, just feel it and it'll let you know mate, but you'll be okay I can guarantee it. You and Hermione will be fine.'

'Thanks Harry, so go get settle, we'll see you tomorrow.'

Harry and Draco said goodbye to the Grangers and the Weasley's before leaving with Kingsley and the two aurors. They packed Harry's clothes, Harry paid Aberforth for the room, then they went to Grimmauld Place to settle in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry, Draco, Kingsley and the two aurors arrived across the road to Grimmauld Place.

'Here, read this then we'll head over there,' Kingsley said as he and the aurors kept looking around.

'Okay,' Harry said and the five of them headed across the road and up the stairs and into Grimmauld Place, 'Good, you got rid of Mad-Eyes charms he placed here.'

'Did that when we were here,' Kingsley followed Harry into the living room, 'Now as this is part of London, you should be okay. But the death eaters know this place was headquarters for the order of the phoenix.'

'They heard rumours that Harry hated being here because Sirius hated it, so I don't believe they will think he's here,' Draco said.

'That's good to know Draco, now Jeremy and Oscar will be escorting you everywhere. So when you know you want to leave, send either an owl or you're patronus and they'll be here.'

'Well I'm not going anywhere today, I might go tomorrow after Ron and Hermione leave. But I'll make you out that list of people who can come in,' Harry went over to the sideboard and grabbed parchment, ink and a quill and wrote the list for Kingsley.

'Okay, I'll let them all know you're here and give them permission. When you do get your own place, we will probably use this for a safe house.'

'Anything you want Kingsley, I never wanted to live here. Maybe I should just sell it, well if we could ever get Mrs. Black off the wall.'

'We can see about that and maybe the ministry might buy it Harry, it could always come in handy.'

'Up to you Kingsley so if you want to, let me know but you can give the money to Hogwarts, I don't need it.'

'That's generous Harry but I will let you know. So since you said you aren't going anywhere, we'll leave you two alone. But please promise not to go anywhere without Jeremy and Oscar.'

Harry sighed, 'I won't, I promise.'

'Alright, I'll talk to you later,' Kingsley shook Harry's hand then Draco's before leaving with the aurors.

'I'll put my stuff away, but you know what Dra, I can't cook.'

'I can, well a little, my father would never let us do anything like that, it was a house elf's duty he said.'

'Yeah, he seemed the type, but I could get Kreacher here, I left him at Hogwarts.'

'Who's Kreacher?'

'Oh the Black's house elf, which means he's mine now, but I don't like the idea of owning them, that's why I left him at Hogwarts. But this is his home, so until I learn to cook, he could for now.'

'Up to you Harry.'

Harry nodded, 'Kreacher,' Harry called and the old elf appeared before him.

'Master Harry has returned to Kreacher's old home.'

'Yeah, for a while anyway, but for now I was wondering if you wanted to stay here Kreacher? I never learned to cook so until I do, would you mind?'

'I will cook wonderful meals for my master. No one has been here since master was here last with Mr. Ron and Miss Hermione, so I will need to go buy food.'

Harry dug into his pouch, 'Here, stock up on what you need, make sure there's plenty of tea, coffee even Firewhiskey.'

'Yes Master Harry, I will return shortly,' the elf bowed then apparated away.

'Go put your stuff away babe, then show me the bed,' Draco grinned.

Harry laughed, 'Come on Dra,' Harry and Draco hurried up the stairs and into Sirius's old room, 'See plenty big enough for us.'

'Definitely,' Draco pulled Harry's bag off his shoulder then pushed him back onto the bed before climbing over him, 'Comfortable to.'

'Are you going to talk or use that great mouth of yours for something else?'

'Oh you're turning me on babe,' Harry and Draco never spoke again as their love making took over. Their mouths sucked, their hands groped and stroked, their fingers probed, giving their partner as much pleasure as they could.

As Harry and Draco were lying in bed, completely satisfied, Kreacher appeared in the room.

'Dinner is ready Master Harry, Master Draco, please clean up.'

'Okay Kreacher, we'll be right down,' Harry said still trying to bring his breathing back to normal. Harry turned and looked at Draco, 'I really don't want to move, but you made me hungry.'

Draco laughed, got up and pulled Harry to his feet, 'Too bad, you're still too skinny Potter.'

Harry laughed, 'I used to hate you calling me that, now I like it, but I like anything you want to call me,' Harry slipped his arms around Draco, 'I can't believe how happy you make me Dra.'

'I feel the same Harry, I've never been this happy. But if we don't get dressed, Kreacher will come back,' Draco leaned down and kissed Harry.

'Alright,' Harry let Draco go and they both dressed and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'It's really dark here isn't it?'

'Yeah, that's another reason I hate staying here. The main reason was Sirius, he hated living here and when he was sixteen he left. He only stayed here because the order were using it and Dumbledore was secret keeper.'

Harry and Draco sat down and started eating, 'So where did Sirius go when he left?'

'To my dad's place, Sirius said he was always welcome at the Potters. When Sirius said that, it sounded so strange because I'm the only Potter left.'

'Like me, I'm the last Malfoy.'

'Don't you have any other relatives Dra?'

'No, well apart from Andromeda, but I've never met my mother's sister, only Bellatrix of course. She and Rodolphus never wanted kids, they only wanted to serve him. My mother didn't want kids because she knew what my father would do, make me serve him as well. But he forced her to fall pregnant with me.'

'Well, we've got each other now Dra and I'll take you to meet your aunt if you want. I have to go see her anyway. I want to get to know Teddy.'

'So Lupin, he made you godfather to his son, who was his wife?'

'Tonks, or Nymphadora Tonks, she was an auror and one of my guard one time. She was a Metamorphmagus. We used to sit here laughing watching her change her nose or her hair. Even though there was a lot of danger out there, we had some good times together. Mad-Eye was Tonk's mentor when she first joined the aurors.'

'Did she know about him being a werewolf?'

'Yes, that never worried her and she knew Remus never wanted to hurt anyone. He used to lock himself up on the three nights and always took the wolfsbane potion. Do you remember coming into Snape's office and I was in there. He told you I was doing remedial potions?'

'Yeah, I remember, why?'

'Snape was teaching me occlumency, but no one was supposed to know.'

'You said something to McGonagall about seeing into his mind, but I didn't understand what you were talking about.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, 'You heard me talking to Kingsley about being a horcrux, do you know what they are?'

'Just what you were talking about before, having a piece of his soul inside you, but that allowed you to see through him, is that right?'

'Yeah, I couldn't always close my mind, so I'd see him kill or torture, but I used to feel what he was feeling as well.'

'Is that why you got angry a lot, you used to always look angry.'

'Yep, but I never knew why then. I only found out right before I faced him that night,' Harry took Draco's hand, 'Well you heard me say horcrux, he used to kill to make one, it was so he'd never die, no matter what. So when he did this,' Harry reached up and touched his scar, 'the piece he was splitting went into me, that's why I could speak to snakes and see into his mind. I saw and felt a lot of things through that connection, I saw him make you do things.'

Draco stared at Harry, 'You know I didn't want to do that, don't you Harry?'

'Yes, I used to see him hit you with the cruciatus curse to make you use it on others and his threats that he would kill you, which he would have Dra.'

'I know, that's why I turned up that night on the astronomy tower. He kept telling me to do it or he'd kill me and my parents.'

'I know love, but that's all behind us now, so why don't we stop talking about it as well. We've both got a chance at a new life and a new life together.'

'Sounds good, even though I think it's going to take everyone a while to get used to him being gone and gone for good.'

'Yeah, most will think he could come back like last time, but I think after a while they'll realise it's not like last time. Kingsley had his body taken away, not sure where, but before he sort of turned into a mist. Everyone saw him fall dead that night, so they'll know it's over eventually.'

'Yep, they will, but you know I have to leave soon. I told my mother I would be home tonight,' Draco sighed.

'Yeah, but we'll see each other tomorrow and at least you're safe, you can apparate right from the top step, which is inside the fidelius charm.'

'I've got a bit of time, so how about we just sit together.'

'I'll be in that,' Harry took Draco's hand and they walked into the living room, 'I have to get my own place.'

'We're going to look tomorrow, so it won't be long.'

'I know, but enough talking,' Harry moved and stared to kiss Draco very seriously, putting everything he felt into it and Draco did the same thing.

Hermione and Ron visited the next day, but Ron was starting to get uncomfortable, so he decided to just leave and get it over with. Hermione went back to the Burrow why Ron packed. His father gave him the bag of money, then hugged him before Mrs. Weasley hugged her youngest son. Hermione and Ron walked outside for some privacy, snogged as much as they could, then Hermione watched as Ron apparated away before she went inside to join her parents and Ron's parents.

Harry and Draco with Jeremy and Oscar headed out to look around for a house. After looking for the whole afternoon, Harry finally found one he liked. One thing Harry liked about the house was it was secluded, so he knew he could sit outside and no worry that anyone would see him. It wasn't large, but had plenty of space for him and Draco. Two bedrooms, a large living room, kitchen dining room combined, another room that could be used as an office or library and a small storage room off the laundry. It had some furniture that was being sold with the house, so Harry thought at least he could move in as soon as the paper work went through, which would be a couple of weeks.

A week later, Kingsley had informed him that the aurors had caught two more death eaters, so hopefully it will be safe soon. But made sure Harry kept taking aurors with him if he needed to go anywhere. Harry was content to stay at Grimmauld Place with Draco while he waited for the paperwork to be finalised for his house. Draco spent some nights and other nights he went home to be with his mother. Hermione spent a lot of time with Harry and Draco, she told Harry that she found Draco to be very nice and nothing like what they all thought. So when the three of them were together, they had a good time. Harry and Draco tried to keep Hermione occupied because she was missing Ron and hoped he would be home soon. As the second week approached that Ron had left, Harry decided to get Hermione and her parents, along with Narcissa over to dinner, but he also invited Andromeda and Teddy and hoped the two sisters could put their past behind them and start a new life, just like everyone else was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry was sitting in the living room waiting for his guests to arrive. He knew Draco and Narcissa would be first, to give Harry and Narcissa a chance to get comfortable with each other. Because Narcissa was known as a death eater even if she was released, Kingsley had to approve of her being allowed in and he made sure that Jeremy and Oscar would be at the house that night. Draco had explained to his mother about the threats and the precautions that the minister was taking to make sure Harry and Draco was safe.

Harry heard the front door so he stood up and smiled when he saw Draco leading his mother inside with Jeremy and Oscar behind them.

'Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you,' Harry put his hand out and shook her hand.

'Thank you Harry and it is nice to see you, but please call me Narcissa.'

'Narcissa, would you like a drink why we're waiting for the other guests?'

'Yes, thank you,' Narcissa smiled then sat on one of the couches but watched her son go over to Harry and give him a kiss, then helped him pour some drinks for everyone. Harry handed a drink to Narcissa Malfoy, before he sat with Draco.

'Jeremy, Oscar, you don't have to stay standing you know, why don't you both sit down and have a drink.'

'We're on duty Harry, so no drinks, but we'll sit down,' Jeremy smiled then sat on another couch.

'I have got juice or butterbeer, not everything here is alcohol you know.'

'We're fine, maybe later Harry,' Oscar said.

Just then the fire turned green as Hermione and her parents stepped out. Hermione automatically give Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek before hugging Draco.

'Narcissa, this is Jean and William Granger, Hermione's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother,' Harry watched as the Malfoy's and Grangers greet each other, then Hermione shook Narcissa's hand. Harry and Draco got the Grangers a drink before they sat down again, then Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace with Teddy in her arms. 'Mrs. Tonks,' Harry said giving her a smile, 'I'm glad you could make it.'

'Thank you Harry,' Andromeda gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, 'But you call me Andromeda please, now you should meet you're godson,' she put the sleeping baby into Harry's arms.

'He looks like Tonks, sorry Dora,' Harry smiled at the baby in his arms, 'Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Tonks, this is Hermione's parents, Jean and William Granger,' Harry waited until they greeted each other, 'And of course you know you're sister Narcissa and you're nephew Draco.'

'Cissy, Draco,' Andromeda gave them both a small nod before sitting down.

'It's good to see you Dromeda, I'm sorry about your daughter and husband.'

'Thank you Cissy.'

'Would you like a drink Mrs. Tonks?' Harry asked.

'Yes, thank you Harry.'

'I'll get it Harry,' Draco smiled, then poured his aunt a drink.

'Thank you Draco.'

After the initial awkwardness between the two sisters, they finally started to talk a bit more naturally. Harry chatted with Hermione's parents why Draco talked to his aunt, getting to know her for the first time. Harry kept holding Teddy and could see him waking up. The moment the little boy opened his eyes, he stared up at Harry, then changed his hair.

'Oh blimey, he's like his mother, look Hermione,' Harry showed the baby to his friend.

'He gave himself your hair Harry, he is like Tonks, sorry Dora.'

'You can call her Tonks, that's the name she liked. He started changing his hair about a month ago, a little sooner than his mother did. He must like you Harry, Teddy only does that with people he likes.'

'I want him to like me Andromeda so I can be there for him.'

'Yes, he will need a man around as he grows up, now his father and grandfather are no longer with us.'

'I meant to tell you, we saw Mr. Tonks when he was in hiding. He was with a couple of other men, a friend of ours from school and a couple of goblins. We couldn't let them know we were there, but they said they kept moving around, keeping themselves hidden, but sadly it wasn't enough.'

'No, it wasn't, but you couldn't let anyone know where you were Harry, it was always going to come down to you in the end. Remus used to tell us how he knew you would be the one to end this war.'

'I just wish I could have finished it sooner.'

'Oh don't start feeling guilty Harry, you finished it as soon as you could,' Hermione said.

'I know, but I can't help it. You should know what I'm like by now Hermione,' Harry grinned at her.

'Yes, I know you Harry and you always take the blame when you should blame Voldemort. So let's just forget about all that, he's gone and we can finally have a safe life.'

'Deal,' Harry grinned again, 'but I meant to tell you that Draco and I are going back to Hogwarts to finish our last year, you'll go I know that, do you think Ron will?'

'I'm definitely going and I think Ron will. He's like you, still wants to be an auror, you do still want to be an auror, don't you Harry?'

'Yep, that's the only thing that ever interested me. Mad-Eye told me a lot, the real Mad-Eye anyway, Tonks told me about the trials and test we have to pass, then Kingsley explained more about that,' Harry looked over at the two aurors, 'Are they as hard as I've heard?'

'Extremely hard Harry, first are all the written tests to see if you have the right temperament to be an auror. You might not realise it at the time, but those questions give us a real look at how you think and feel about things. You do know that it's a hard career path, sometimes you have to put your personal life on hold to do you're duty to protect the wizarding world,' Jeremy said.

'Yeah, Kingsley explained about that and I can see it with you two. You're both here when you could be home with your wives, girlfriends, or boyfriends, whichever you have.'

'Wife,' Jeremy smiled.

'Partner, or boyfriend if you prefer,' Oscar smiled.

'So I have to get used to you going away over night?' Draco asked.

'Not just nights, but sometimes weeks at a time. Usually we will rotate so we only do two or three days, but because we lost a lot of aurors, most of us are doing double duties at the moment. So if you and Ron can pass the trials, we could use you.'

'There might be more as well, I think Seamus wants to be an auror, along with Michael, Ernie looked interested when I talked to him about it and I know Cho will.'

'Were they all members of your DA Harry?' Oscar asked.

'Yeah, there were twenty four of us, twenty five with me. It was all Hermione's idea to set up the DA and I have me teach them advance defence.'

'You had more experience than most seventh years Harry, you knew spells that weren't even taught at Hogwarts or seventh year lessons.'

'What's this Hermione dear?' William asked his daughter.

'Oh when we had this witch of a woman,' Hermione saw Harry chuckle at her use of words, 'She was horrible, wouldn't let us do anything, wouldn't teach us any defence against the dark arts and Voldemort had just returned. So I talked Harry into teaching us, when Ron and I spoke to a few friends, they all wanted Harry to teach them. Every one of us fought in the battle, we did lose two though.'

'Yeah, Fred and Colin, but Colin shouldn't have come back, he wasn't of age. He only did for me.'

'Don't start again Harry, I know he thought of you as his hero, but you couldn't have stopped him, his brother snuck back as well, but luckily Dennis survived and he was only fourteen.'

'So you taught children that young advanced magic?' Andromeda asked.

'Youngest was twelve, Nigel, great kid. But they all learned everything I taught them.'

'Even Neville, if you knew what Neville was like a couple of years ago, you'd understand. He likes Herbology, but was never any good at defence. But when Bellatrix escaped, he got stuck into training and ended up doing everything we could,' Hermione could see the questioning looks on her parents faces, 'Bellatrix Lestrange was one of Voldemorts main death eaters, she tortured Neville's parents when he was a baby, they lost their minds and will always be in St Mungo's. They were members of the order of the phoenix with Harry's parents.'

'Was you're minister a member?' Jean asked.

'Yes, but not of the original, he wasn't old enough back then. But he joined when Dumbledore restarted the order of the phoenix when I was fourteen, right after Voldemort came back. Tonks,' Harry looked down at the baby still in his arms, 'She was a member, along with her husband, Remus, who was a friend of my parents and a werewolf, but a great bloke.'

'A werewolf,' William said looking surprised, 'there real?'

'Very real, Remus was attacked as a kid, but he never wanted to hurt anyone, so he always locked himself up on the three nights of the full moon. The werewolf that attacked him, Greyback, he died during the battle, thanks to Hermione,' Harry smiled at his friend.'

'He was attacking Lavender and I attacked him,' Hermione said sheepishly, 'He fell from the one of the towers, never got a chance to levitate himself.'

'So you didn't actually kill him Hermione?'

'No mum, we don't fight like that, we mainly disarm or stun, then bind them if we're lucky.'

'So is there a lot of ways to kill in your world?'

'There is only one curse that kills, but there are others that could cause you to bleed to death or make you jump of a building, things like that. But the killing curse is the only curse that kills. Harry is the only person to ever survive that curse, that was when he was a baby,' Andromeda said then smiled at Harry.

'Yes, I remember Harry explaining to your minister about that. But I thought you said you were hit with it the night you killed that Voldemort man?'

'Yeah, I was, but not everyone knows that. But that's how I got my scar on my head as a baby.'

'And the one on his shoulder,' Draco grinned.

'Another one Harry, is it like you're head?' Andromeda asked.

'Yeah, lightning shaped but it's opposite to the one on my head,' just then the fire turned green and the two aurors instantly pointed their wands at it and everyone else waited.

'Ron,' Hermione screamed and jumped up hugging him then everyone watched as Ron and Hermione started to snog.

'See, he never changed, I knew he wouldn't. Ron, unlock those lips and tell us what happened?' Harry chuckled.

Ron and Hermione slowly moved apart, then Ron looked at Harry, 'I never changed, I'm straight, thank merlin, no offence Harry, Draco,' Ron shrugged.

'None taken Ron,' Harry and Draco laughed along with Oscar, 'Hey Oscar, is that when you found out, you changed?'

'No, I was gay before I felt the pull and ended up staying gay, much to my partners relief. He changed when he felt the pull though.'

'So where do you end up Ron?'

'You wouldn't believe it, but in the same town you and Draco were in.'

'Hey, how did you know we were all here?'

'Mum and dad told me, they said you found a house as well. At least you can get out of this place.'

'Yeah, I did, I'm just waiting for the paperwork to go through, another week and I'll be able to move in. But you're just in time, dinner won't be long. Um Andromeda, is he hungry, he keeps sucking on my finger?'

'Yes, I'll get his bottle,' she smiled then pulled a bottle out of the bag, 'Do you want to feed him Harry?'

'Um, yeah, alright,' Harry took the bottle and started to feed Teddy.

'That looks so strange, seeing you with a baby Harry, especially with your hair.'

'I know, I've never had anything to do with babies, but he's so cute.'

Everyone at Grimmauld Place had a pleasant evening. Andromeda and Narcissa got to know each other again after years of separation. Hermione and Ron never stopped touching or snogging. Harry and Draco mainly sat with their arms around each other or held Teddy. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were hearing more about the wizarding world and the two aurors got to see what the golden trio were really like.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The following week, Harry moved into his house. Draco had stayed the first night with Harry, then the following day they went with the aurors to get some more furniture, linen and a lot of kitchen items. Kreacher had begged Harry to serve him at his home; Harry couldn't refuse, as he knew Kreacher was quite old. Kingsley had turned up and showed Harry how to do the fidelius charm, then Harry had to notify everyone he wanted allowed him so they would be able to see the place.

A few days after moving in, Harry was having some of his friends over for dinner again. He got a note ready and had Hermione and Ron show Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and Cho so they could enter his home. Kreacher was in cooking a wonderful smelling dinner; Draco and Harry were cuddled up on the couch snogging, when Ron and Hermione led their friends into the living room.

'Oi, unlock those lips for a bit will you,' Ron chuckled as he made Harry and Draco jump apart.

'Blimey Ron, don't do that,' Harry shook his head, then stood up with Draco and hugged his friends. Harry noticed the others looked at Draco, 'It's okay you know,' Harry smiled at them and they all shook Draco's hand but never said anything.

'We all saw the pictures Harry and weren't sure they were real or not, until Hermione and Ron explained,' Neville said.

'So do you know about this pull we feel?'

'Yeah, Gran explained it to me a couple of weeks ago.'

'Same here, my dad told me,' Seamus said.

'What about you Dean?'

'Yeah, mum explained a couple of weeks ago. She said after the last few years, all the blokes our age would be late in feeling it.'

'Yeah, my dad explained to me, Harry and George.'

'So those rumours I heard about young men having to leave to work out their sexuality is all true and is that what happened with you Harry, because you were dating Ginny and well we went out as well,' Cho said.

'Yeah, Ginny and I were together until I felt it. But Mr. Weasley knew I was going to change before I left. He recognised the signs from when Charlie changed. So Luna, are you still helping you're father with the Quibbler?'

'Yes, we're slowly getting everything organised. The first issue should be out soon. I told dad that when Hogwarts opens again, I will be going back to finish so I won't be able to help him.'

'Draco and I are going back, Ron and Hermione as well, what about you four, going to go back and finish?' Harry asked looking at Cho, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

'Yep,' the four said together making everyone laugh.

'You know I want to get my N.E.W.T. In Herbology, but I've been helping Professor Sprout clean up the greenhouses. She's just left to go find more plants as most were destroyed.'

'Yeah, I saw that Neville, like the quidditch pitch was destroyed. I hope that gets fixed before we head back.'

'So do we, do you think McGonagall will make you captain again Harry?' Seamus asked.

'I don't know, but I hope she does. One problem though, Ginny was chaser, I don't know if she's going to want to play if I'm captain, or even go back. Has she said anything about returning to Hogwarts Ron?'

'No, mum asked her, but she just shrugged. If she does, I don't think she will want to play, but that's how scouts find players, that's how Oliver got picked up.'

'Yeah I know and Ginny always wanted to play professional quidditch, so if she wants to she might have to ignore her feelings for me and try to play.'

'So you wouldn't mind if I asked her out Harry?' Dean asked.

'No, Ginny and I have nothing to do with each other anymore, I'm with Draco. It's Ron you should be asking and her other brothers,' Harry smirked over at Ron.

'As long as I don't see you snogging,' Ron shook his head.

'If you don't mind me asking, but how did you two get together because you hated each other?' Neville asked looking at Harry then Draco.

Harry smiled at Draco and nodded, letting him know to answer, 'Well we were in the same town when we felt the pull. Both of us were told of this party a hotel puts on and everyone wears masks so they can get to know each other without realising who we were talking to. I used the name David, introduced myself to Harry, who called himself James. We ended up getting on really well, having a lot of laughs. Then I saw the light hit Harry's eyes and knew who he was. At first I was shocked and was going to walk away, but felt the pull towards him. So I stayed and we kept talking. When we left to head back to our hotels, we both double over with these feelings in our stomachs and realised we were meant to be together.'

'From that night on, we have been.' Harry smiled at Draco then leaned in and kissed him, 'Most days and nights we're together. Dra does go home sometimes, to be with his mother.'

'I hate leaving though, my mother has even noticed because she can't get any sense out of me when I'm there.'

'So from what I heard, you two would have had sex, that's what I've been told anyway,' Neville said quietly.

'Yeah, we did. Right after we felt those feelings, we snogged, but I still had no idea who Dra was. We ended up back in his room and he called me Potter and it just hit me. But we both realised this was meant to be, we were meant to be.'

'You know there's going to be a lot of talk about a Gryffindor being with a Slytherin,' Seamus said.

'We know, but we don't care. I've even spoken to Professor McGonagall. I don't want anything to do with those Slytherin's and she's also been asked by another Slytherin if there is something she can do. I'm waiting to hear from her about that.'

'Do you think most of those will go back when their parents were either killed or locked up?' Cho asked.

'A lot won't because they know they will be watched. But I know of a far few that wanted nothing to do with Voldemort but their parents were his main death eaters. I've given the minister the names of the ones I think will cause trouble or try to and the ones I think are okay. He's going to check out the ones I said are okay to see if they will need to be watched or not.'

'So you really didn't want to be a death eater?' Dean asked.

'No, it was forced on me,' Draco pulled up his sleeve, 'I was held down why they did that. I gave my memories to the aurors so they could see I was forced into it.'

'I also saw Voldemort curse Dra to make him do things he didn't want to do. But he was living in Dra's home, basically running his life and he could enter your mind whenever he wanted to. So Dra and his mother had to keep making him believe they wanted what he wanted.'

'So you're mother never wanted that life either, because I didn't see her fight that night.'

'No she didn't, she was forced as well. My father used to beat her up until she gave in.'

'When I first heard about you two and saw those pictures, I was worried that you might have been using Harry to kill him or something. But I think I believe you so as long as you treat Harry right, then I'm okay with you,' Neville put his hand out and shook Draco's, then Dean, Seamus, Luna and Cho did as well.

'I'll treat Harry like he should be treated,' Draco turned to Harry, 'Because I love him.'

Harry sucked in a breath, 'Oh blimey, I wasn't sure if I should say anything, but I love you too.'

Harry and Draco wrapped their arms around each other and started to kiss passionately with Draco pulling Harry onto his lap but their lips never left the other.

'Oi, we don't need to see the tongues,' Ron said but with amusement in his voice.

Harry and Draco slowly pulled apart, 'You still need to put on some weight babe, you have a bony arse,' Draco chuckled making Harry laugh.

Harry moved until he was sitting astride Draco, 'Is this better?' Harry smirked.

'You have got visitors Harry, so get off Draco,' Neville chuckled, but noticed Harry and Draco never moved or said anything, so he looked at Ron, 'Do you think we should leave them alone?'

Everyone laughed, 'No, they'll stop soon, they usually do, but Harry, we don't want to see you sitting on Draco.'

'Master Harry, Master Draco, dinner is ready, so please come to the dining room with your friends,' Kreacher bowed then walked back to the kitchen.

'Good, I'm starved,' Harry said and climbed off Draco but saw Ron looking away, 'What?'

'It's usually me that's hungry, what do you two get up to all the time?'

'Do you really want details Ron,' Draco chuckled as he put his arm around Harry.

'We don't mind you know, this pull really changes everything.'

'No details,' Hermione shook her head, 'let's just go eat.'

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and Cho all sat down as Kreacher put their dinner on the table.

'So if Harry and Draco had sex, does that mean you did Ron?' Seamus raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, I told Hermione all about it, but mum and dad explained to her that it happens, it always happens even if the bloke has a girlfriend or boyfriend and ends up the same. They still have sex, but it's strange. I didn't feel anything for her and she was there to have a good time, so it worked out okay. I did try to fight it, but you can't, can you Harry?'

'No, you can't. When I realised who Draco was, we talked for a bit and knew what was supposed to happen,' Harry glanced at Draco.

'We were both very embarrassed and tried to see if we could put it off, but you can't. The thing is, the moment we snogged, it just happened. There was no embarrassment or awkwardness, it felt right, natural, so we just let our feelings tell us what to do. This pull is all about feelings, so you let your feelings guide you and it told us.'

'And did we do everything,' Harry smirked, then kissed Draco.

'How are you two going to control yourselves once you get back to Hogwarts?'

Seamus asked.

'We don't know, we might have to find a secluded spot to shag in,' Draco chuckled.

'Oh that's going to be fun, watching you two get caught by Filch,' Neville laughed.

'We'll try not to get seen or caught, but we're not going to stop shagging each other, it's too much fun.'

'Um Harry, I found those tubes in the room I was in and read the information on it,' Ron said as his ears went red.

'Yeah, we know the ones you mean and there put in the room so gay men, basically so we're lubricated and aren't quite as uncomfortable as you normally would be,' Harry shrugged.

'Still hurts though, at least the first few times.'

'So you three aren't feeling anything yet?' Harry asked, but he saw Neville lower his head, where Seamus and Dean just shook their heads, 'Neville.'

'Yeah, alright, I am, it just started. Gran said I'll probably have to leave in a day or so.'

'You'll be right Neville, it's not that bad, whichever way you go,' Harry smiled at his friend.

'What if we haven't felt it before we go back to Hogwarts, then we feel it, what's going to happen?' Seamus.

'I'm sure Professor McGonagall is working on that. She knows that all of you will go through it because you never got a chance before,' Hermione said.

'I hope something can be done then,' Dean said as he started eating.

The group of friends talked with Draco mainly listening as he was never part of the things they were talking about. But Harry kept bringing him into the conversation, but so did the others. So the whole lot of them ended up have a great evening, with lots of laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

A week after Harry and his friends had dinner, he got a letter from Neville. He had gone and come back, but never changed.

Kingsley had sent word that the aurors had caught another three death eaters, but there were still some out there, so if Harry or Draco went anywhere to make sure they notified Jeremy and Oscar.

Harry and Draco did go out with the aurors, they both wanted to get some books and a new broom each. When they were in Diagon Alley, they did get photographed a lot and followed everywhere they went. One thing Draco noticed was that no girls would gaze at Harry like they used to do, but now some of the blokes would. Whenever Draco saw Harry being checked out, he tightened his hold on him, keeping him as close as he could, which made Harry laugh because he knew what was going on.

'You don't need to worry love,' Harry leaned up and kissed Draco, 'You're all I want.'

'I know, doesn't stop me wanting to keep you close though.'

'Let's just finish shopping and get home,' Harry tightened his hold on Draco so he would feel secure then they went about doing what they wanted to do. The moment they stepped into the house, they saw an owl sitting on the back of the couch.

'It must be from someone that you have given permission to enter your place Harry, otherwise the owl wouldn't have found you,' Jeremy said.

'Oh, something I didn't know about the fidelius charm,' Harry took the letter from the owl, but it never flew off, 'Looks like it wants an answer,' Harry opened the letter, 'It's from Professor McGonagall, she needs to speak with both of us and wants to know when she can come over.'

'Hopefully she's been able to work something out regarding Slytherin house.'

'I'll let her know she can come over anytime from now,' Harry summoned a quill and replied to the letter, gave it to the owl and watched as it flew out the glass doors.

'Well, we'll leave you two alone, if you need to go anywhere, let us know.'

Harry and Draco shook the aurors hands, 'We will, thanks again.'

Harry and Draco put Harry's books away, 'When are you heading home to see your mother?' Harry asked but he kept his back to Draco.

Draco heard how down Harry sounded, so he slipped his arms around Harry and put his chin on Harry's shoulder.

'I haven't decided, I like being here with you, but why don't you sound happy babe?'

Harry turned in Draco's arms, 'I hate it when you leave, I want you here all the time.'

'Sit down with me,' Draco took Harry's hand and they both went back to the living room and sat, 'Do you want to live together Harry, is that what you want?'

'Yes, but I know you want to help your mother that's why I haven't said anything.'

'My mother actually asked me when I was going to move in with you. She told me she's okay now and she's thinking of selling that big place and getting a smaller house.'

'What do you want to do, do you want us to live together?'

'I do, but I haven't said anything because I thought you might have wanted some time to get used to having your own place. You never had your own home before Harry, this place is you're first home.'

Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder, 'Yeah, it is, but you're in my life now and I want us to be together.'

'So let's be together Harry, from right now we live together, if you're sure you're ready for that?'

Harry looked up at Draco, 'I couldn't be more sure love,' Harry moved so he sat astride Draco, 'So we're partners in every way.'

Draco ran his hands up Harry's back and under his shirt, 'Yeah, we are babe.'

Harry and Draco's lips instantly met, their tongues did their usual dance and their hands were all over each other. Then they heard a small cough, so they broke apart and saw Professor McGonagall standing near the fireplace looking the other way. Harry smiled but moved off Draco and stood up.

'Sorry Professor, we weren't expecting you straight away.'

'That's fine Harry,' she smiled as she sat down, 'You two look very much in love.'

Harry and Draco looked at each other, 'We are and we're now living together,' Harry said happily.

'Yes, that's one thing I need to speak with you about.'

'About us living together,' Harry said looking puzzled.

'Not just you and Draco, let me explain,' Minerva gave the two young men a smile before the three of them sat down, 'Both of you are at the age where you would normally have left Hogwarts. Young men and woman of your age sometimes do get into serious relationships when they leave, meaning they either live together or get married. After the first war there were so many young people that got married the moment they left Hogwarts. During the war, a lot of young people also moved into together or got married. Your parents were two that got married the moment they left Hogwarts Harry. But because of what happened over this last year, all the seventh years who would have left by now and finished their schooling, haven't. So I have been getting overwhelmed with letters from all the older students that wish to come back to finish their last year. Some have recently been married, other's like you have moved in together. I've had a lot of meetings with the minister and a few trustworthy governors. We have decided to put forth new living arrangements for these older students, but only the students who are of age. I've been speaking with all of them over the last week.'

'So what's these new living arrangements?' Harry asked.

'Couples, whether they are living together or married will, if they wish, have their own quarters. They will be small, but everything you will need will be in there.'

'So Draco and I can live together why we're at Hogwarts, in our own quarters?'

'Yes, but as I've been telling the other eighteen year olds, do not take your personal lives out into the school. Of course snogging is allowed, but the way you two were when I walked in, no, that is definitely not allowed.'

Draco and Harry grinned, 'We won't professor, we'll keep our private lives private and behind closed doors. Is there another reason why you done this, because this unbelievable?' Draco asked.

'With couples like yourselves, we knew trying to stop the sexual activity from happening all over Hogwarts would be impossible. When this was suggested to me, at first I was going to refuse, Hogwarts is a school. But after a lot of arguments on both sides, we all realised that we either give you your own quarters or we'd be finding you shagging all over the school. Younger students might see things they shouldn't. That is why you must keep you're private lives to yourself and not out in the school.'

'We will Professor and to tell you the truth, we spoke about finding some private places to be together.'

'Yes, a few other students have said the same thing. Now as to the Slytherin's, there are at least twelve students apart from you Draco that do not want anything to do with Voldemorts way of thinking or be associated with children of death eaters. Now three of those are you're age, so they will have their own quarters to share as they are not involved with anyone. Those twelve all asked the same thing, about sitting at the Slytherin table with the others. So as you and Harry are a couple, if you wish you can sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table, but you will still be a Slytherin and earn points for Slytherin. We did try to see if it was possible to change that if any of the students wanted to, but we couldn't.'

Draco smiled at Harry, 'I get to sit with you, so that's good.'

'Yeah, I actually thought of that, seeing you sitting across the room at another table. I know Luna often came and sat with us, but usually at feasts or anything important, you had to stay with your house.'

'Yeah,' Draco turned back to his Professor, 'Will you be announcing that after the feast Professor?'

'Before the feast because a lot of students will ask why you and some other Slytherin's are not sitting at their table. So the moment the sorting is finished, I will be explaining to all students. Now two more things, but I'd like it kept to yourselves if you would.'

'Of course Professor,' Harry said but Draco nodded.

'We still haven't found anyone to take the defence against the dark arts classes. So between all of us teachers, we will share those classes. I have been able to get another transfiguration teacher to take over for me, so that will leave me time to teach defence. I think people are just waiting for things to settle down before they will trust it is safe.'

'I get that Professor, I still have a hard time believing he won't come after me again.'

'I think we all understand that babe, he was after you almost you're whole life, but more over the last four years.'

'Yeah, I know love, but he is gone, I just have to get my heart to believe it,' Harry turned back to face his professor, 'You said two things Professor.'

'Yes, we are having aurors stationed at Hogwarts when term begins. One of course is for the students safety, that only is so the parents will feel better and know their children are safe. After what the Carrows did to the students, I'm sure some parents would be worried about sending their children back.'

'I get that, especially after seeing Neville and Seamus, they were a mess, some of the others were as well.'

'Yes, they were,' Minerva noticed Draco looked uncomfortable, 'You weren't involved in that Draco, so you don't need to feel guilty. You did actually help a couple of first years, at risk to yourself.'

'How did you know I helped Professor?'

'Madame Pomfrey informed me, she saw you once bringing a couple of first years up to the hospital wing. But before she could say anything, you disappeared.'

'I wanted to do more, but there were always someone with me. I was able to slip a note to Neville without him knowing it was me. I let him know they had some sixth and seventh year girls down in the dungeons, Crabbe told me.'

'Yes, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patel, Hannah Abbott, Sandra Coleson and Cho Chang.'

'Ginny never said anything about being taken down there,' Harry said looking concerned, then turned to Draco, 'Did they find out we had been together?'

'Yes, Pansy told them Ginny was your girlfriend, so they wanted to question her, find out where you were and what you were up to. She kept screaming at them that you broke up with her and she had no idea where you were. They didn't believe her.'

'All those girls were hurt Harry, Ginny the worst of the lot. Neville, Seamus, Michael, Terry and a few other boys rescued them and got them through the tunnel to Aberforth's pub. I found out later on, Arianna made a quick visit to her brother's portrait to let him know they were there. He got word to me through Everard, so I was able to notify their parents who came and took them home. That was when the Weasley's went into hiding because they realised Ron was with you.'

'Yeah, Bill told us about that, but not about Ginny, no one mentioned anything about that. So apart from being angry with me and Dra, she's bound to be pissed at me for what they did to her.'

'You broke up with her for that reason Harry, you told me, it was to keep her safe. You didn't know they wouldn't believe Ginny, so don't go blaming yourself for something that wasn't you're fault.'

'Too late love, I blame myself for a lot of things, that's just another one,' Harry faced his professor before; 'Sorry for swearing before Professor.'

'Understandable Harry and you are in your own home, so you can do whatever you like here. Anyway, I still have some older students to talk to. By the way, the castle's repairs are coming along faster than we thought. We've had a lot of people turning up to help, so we might be able to take students from September. I can't say whether it will be from the first though, but you will receive your letters when it gets closer. Oh one more things, you will be quidditch captain again Harry, Ron and Hermione will be the head boy and girl. So I expect you to get a good team together and train hard as you would be out of shape by now,' she chuckled.

'Actually Draco and I just bought new brooms, so I'll be ready Professor.'

'So Draco, would you like to play for Slytherin this year?'

'No, I was never that good Professor, I was only on the team because my father paid for it.'

'About that professor, the quidditch rooms were destroyed, what about brooms?'

'We're working on that right now.'

'Then let me donate them for the four houses, you know I can afford them and since Hogwarts is being rebuilt, they should have new brooms as well.'

'I'll think about it Harry and let you know, but if I allow you to do this, you are not to buy the new Firebolts, just the Nimbus will be fine.'

Harry grinned, knowing she was going to let him, 'That's fine and at least they will be better than those old shooting stars,' Harry and Draco said goodbye to Professor McGonagall then went back to snogging on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Later that day, Draco went back home and packed his things. His mother was a little sad, but Draco promised they would see each other a lot until Hogwarts opened. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he watched Draco unpack his stuff. He just sat on their bed watching Draco levitating all his clothes into the wardrobe.

'You sure have a lot of clothes love.'

Draco laughed, 'Yeah, one thing I like to do is buy clothes, I think I'm worse than some woman, that's what my mother usually says anyway.'

'I only bought clothes for myself before I felt the pull, I actually enjoyed it. But I'm more of a jeans person even if I did buy some nicer clothes.'

'I noticed the night we got together. You were in clothes I have never seen you wear before,' Draco finished unpacking then pushed Harry back so he was lying down, then lay on top of him, 'So from now, we are officially living together, which means we can shag any time we want or anywhere.'

'Oh the possibilities,' Harry pulled Draco's head down and started kissing him, then both their hands were all over the other, trying to get rid of the clothes between them. Harry never gave Draco a chance as he moved straight down his body until his mouth surrounded Draco's erection, but Harry felt Draco pulling at him so he turned so both their mouths were occupied.

When they were both satisfied, they just stayed in bed with their arms around each other.

'So we can always stay like this and even at Hogwarts. That really surprised me babe, hearing Professor McGonagall say we can have our own quarters.'

'Yeah, shocked the life out of me, but I get why she did allow it. We are all older than most of the seventh years would normally be. So you really want to sit with me at the Gryffindor table, because I know I'd like you to, but you are a Slytherin.'

'I was only a Slytherin because of the way I was raised, with my father's beliefs, not my own. If I could be resorted now, I think I'd end up either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, more likely Ravenclaw. I was always pretty smart, but not overly courageous. Can I ask you something babe?'

'Anything,' Harry smiled up at him.

'If you're life had been different, you know, no Voldemort, do you think you would have been as brave as you have been over the last few years,' Draco ran his hand down Harry's black hair.

'I never felt brave Dra, there were a lot of times I was really frightened. I know at the right time, when I needed to bring out that courage, I could, but before and after I was usually shaking,' Harry sat up and faced Draco, 'When I had the sorting hat on, I was so scared that it would put me in Slytherin. I'd heard from Hagrid about Voldemort being in that house, then I met you in Madame Malkins and some of the things you said made me want nothing to do with Slytherin, then on the train with Crabbe and Goyle. So as I was sitting there with the hat on my head, I kept saying, not Slytherin, not Slytherin. I could hear the sorting hat talking to me, saying I would do well in Slytherin, that it would help me on the way to greatness. It finally said I had a lot of courage. But I just kept saying not Slytherin, that's when it said Gryffindor. I spoke to Dumbledore about it after I rescued Ginny from the chamber of secrets. Something Voldemort said to me in the chamber made me wonder if the hat made the right choice.'

'You saw him, but he wasn't back yet.'

'The diary you're father slipped to Ginny, it was meant to have someone open the chamber, but it was also Draining the life out of her and he's memory was coming to life. When I saw him, he was almost back. But he was young, about sixteen, so that's when he enchanted his diary.'

'Okay, so what did he say to you then?'

'He said we were a lot alike, very similar in ways. When I saw him, we even looked alike. So I spoke to Dumbledore about it, he said it was just small things we were alike in, like speaking parseltongue. Then Dumbledore handed me the sword I used to kill the basilisk, it had appeared to me out of the sorting hat. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix had dropped it in my lap. Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could pull that sword out of the hat, it was the sword of Gryffindor, which only presents itself to a true Gryffindor and only when that person has real need for it. Like the night of the fighting, it presented itself to Neville. He showed the courage of a true Gryffindor, so the sword presented itself to him right as he needed it and killed the snake.'

'You were never meant to be in Slytherin Harry, you're not sneaky, or underhanded, you never think of yourself. You're the complete opposite, you think of everyone else before yourself. I used to see it even if I tried not to. I was so jealous of the courage you had and how you cared about everyone, including creatures. After hearing what you said about your relatives, how did you end up being so good Harry? I think most kids that had been badly treated would have turned out hard, cold or uncaring, but you didn't.'

'When they locked me up, I used to sit and talk to my parents. When I did that, I used to get these feelings, like they were with me. It's hard to explain, but I always felt them. I've been asked the same thing by others and I tell them what I'm telling you, it was my parent's presence that kept me from turning out like the Dursleys. Then I met Ron and Hermione, Neville and everyone else, so I had some good people around me. Dumbledore, Sirius, even if I only saw him a dozen times, Remus, we were just getting close before he died. All those people have made me who I am. You know I used to worry that I could turn out like Voldemort.'

'Never Harry, how could you ever think you could?'

'Because I got angry all the time and didn't know why. Sirius told me, you're not a bad person Harry, you're a good person that bad things have happened to. I never understood that until after I found out about the horcrux. He was right, I wasn't bad, I did just have a lot of shit happen to me over the years. All the anger was him, always him, never me. Since that night, I haven't gotten angry once and it's the first time in years that I haven't.'

'Like I said to you before, I saw you angry a lot and didn't know why. But since we've been together, no, you haven't been angry or upset really.'

Harry lay back across Draco, 'No and it's a good feeling Dra, the best I've felt in my whole life. Part of that is because of you though, from the moment we met, I just felt whole, like I'm complete and that's only gotten stronger since we admitted how we felt about each other.'

Draco smiled as he ran his hand down Harry's hair again, 'I feel the same babe, from the moment we got together I was complete,' Draco kept his hand moving down Harry's hair until he heard Harry's breathing even out and knew he'd fallen asleep, so Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's head before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Draco were never apart. Hermione and Ron visited a lot, some of their other friends would as well. Harry was happy that all his friends had accepted Draco now. They always included him in any conversations, sometimes bringing up things they used to see him do, but it was all fun and they liked to wind Draco up just like they did with Harry. Harry and Draco had Narcissa over for dinner a lot along with Andromeda and Teddy. Harry and Draco would mainly spend all their time with Teddy, why Narcissa and Andromeda got to know each other again.

Kingsley had informed them of more captures and that the ministry was completely back under control of the right people. They knew there might still be Voldemort supporters there, but unless they did anything, the aurors and magical law enforcement squad couldn't do anything. But the wizarding world was starting to put all the pain and suffering that Voldemort caused behind them.

Harry and Draco had received their letters for Hogwarts, so they made plans with Hermione, Ron and all their friends to meet up in Diagon Alley and of course Jeremy and Oscar went with them. Harry and Draco were standing with Jeremy and Oscar just through the archway into Diagon Alley when Hermione, Ron and their other friends all turned up together.

'Hey,' Harry and Draco greeted everyone.

'Before we head off Harry, I thought I'd tell you that Ginny has decided to go back to Hogwarts. So I asked her about playing quidditch. At first she wasn't sure she could, but she realised if she wants to get spotted by a scout, she'll have no choice.'

'Then I'll try and make her feel comfortable at training, don't know if she will though.'

'We can make sure we don't snog in front of her until she gets settle,' Draco said as he slipped his arm around Harry.

'Yeah, that might help, oh and Professor McGonagall is allowing me to donate the new brooms, so I have to order those why we here and have them sent to Hogwarts.'

'You're going to buy all of them Harry?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, I can't buy for the other three, it wouldn't be fair.'

'Okay, I suppose it's your choice, so what's first, new robes, they take a while to get fitted.'

'Might as well Seamus, but I need everything new. I left all my old stuff at the Dursleys and knowing them, they burned it all.'

The group headed off to Madame Malkins and with so many being fitted, it took a couple of hours. A lot of younger students were also in there being fitted and they kept staring at the group of friends, but of course Harry was getting stared at most. When they finished in there, Harry ordered and paid for the new brooms for Hogwarts. The owner of the shop said he'd never had an order that big before, so he couldn't stop smiling at Harry. Harry also had the names of each house printed on the handles, but he also bought another twenty separate brooms to be used for flying lessons, then the owner sent all forty eight brooms to Hogwarts before handing Harry a new broom-kit servicing kit as a thank you for such a big order. Harry shook the man's hand, then left the shop with his friends.

Over the next couple of hours, with a break to have some lunch, the friends bought everything that was on their lists and of course a few extra items from shops like Weasley Wizard Wheezes that George had just opened again with help from Lee and his old assistant verity. They met up with a lot of their other friends as they walked around Diagon Alley. Most were a little stand offish with Draco until they noticed Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the friends talking friendly with him, so they finally started to talk to him as well which made Harry relax more that everyone was finally accepting Draco as his partner and realised that he never wanted to be involved with the death eaters or Voldemort. When they finished shopping, all the friends went their separate ways to take their huge amount of school supplies home and relax for the last week because they all knew once they started at Hogwarts, they wouldn't get a lot of time to relax, not with how exhausting the N.E.W.T.s were. But one thing they all were happy about, they were finally going to have a normal year at Hogwarts, so they were determined to enjoy it especially since it was their last year at the old castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The day before Harry and everyone was ready to head back to Hogwarts for the last year, the ones that were having their own quarters got letters asking them to stay behind after the feast so Professor McGonagall could tell them where their quarters were and how to access them.

Harry and Draco had Andromeda, Teddy and Narcissa over for dinner the night before, since they wouldn't get to see them again until Christmas and Narcissa mentioned that she would like to put on Christmas dinner for them at her new house. So Andromeda, Harry and Draco all said they would be there, but Harry also worked out to have Hermione and Ron over that evening since they were used to spending that time together.

After Narcissa, Andromeda and Teddy left that night, Harry and Draco walked hand in hand up to their room and straight into a shower together. When they finished in there, which of course they ended up making love in the shower, they got into bed and made love again before falling asleep with their arms wrapped around each other just like they did every night since they decided to live together.

The following morning, they both woke early, had breakfast before Harry turned to Kreacher.

'So you can head to Hogwarts now Kreacher, I'm just going to seal the house until Christmas break.'

'Yes Master Harry, but please call me if you wish for anything and Kreacher will come.'

'We will Kreacher,' Harry gave the old elf a smile then watched as he left, 'We should get our trunks love.'

'Yeah, we should,' Draco and Harry both levitated their trunks outside, Harry sealed the house, then they both apparated to the apparition point at platform nine and three quarters. They spotted Hermione and Ron talking to Neville, so they made their way over to them.

'So ready to head back to Hogwarts for the final time?' Neville asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be, I just hope we do finally get a normal year there.'

Hermione and Ron noticed Harry looked at little agitated, so they both looked at Draco.

'He's been like that since last night,' Draco said as he tightened his hold on Harry.

'Yeah, sorry, it's just thinking of seeing it has made me nervous.'

'I think we can understand that Harry, I'm a little anxious about seeing certain areas, I'm sure a lot of the older students are too,' Ron gave Harry a small smile.

'I know you would be Ron and knowing we have to walk that corridor will be hard on you and Ginny especially.'

'We spoke about that last night, Ginny won't be as bad as she never saw it happen, but she asked me which corridor and where exactly it happened. I didn't want to tell her, but I thought in case someone else did, it was better coming from me.'

'Yeah, it is, how she been anyway?'

'She's still quiet, stays in her room most of the time. Dad said it would be better if she would date some other boys, get her over thinking of you. One thing will help though, having your own quarters, so at least she won't see you in the common room every night.'

'Yeah, but it's going to seem strange not being with you lot of a night either. I love the fact that me and Dra will be together, but you, me, Neville, Dean and Seamus shared that room for years, now we won't, it will be just you four.'

'Actually, Ron and I are having our own quarters as well,' Hermione said blushing slightly and Ron's ears went red, making Harry, Draco and Neville laugh softly.

Just then the Hogwarts express arrived, so all the students started climbing on board and loaded their trunks. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Luna and Seamus all shared a compartment together and never stopped talking the whole time. Hermione and Ron had of course needed to leave occasionally to check on students and the prefects, but they were with their friends most of the time. When it started to get late, they all changed into their robes.

'This feels strange, I haven't worn these for so long, I'm so used to my jeans and t-shirts, not school clothes and robes,' Harry said pulling at his tie, making it looser.

'You look untidy now babe,' Draco chuckled and fixed Harry's tie so it was loose but neat.

'Is he dressing you now Harry?' Seamus said making the others laugh.

'No, he usually undresses me Seamus,' Harry grinned which made them laugh again.

'We don't need to hear that Harry,' Neville shook his head.

One by one they made their way off the train, levitating their trunks with them and loaded them up on the platform so the house elves could take care of them. Harry saw Hagrid and quickly made his way to him with the others.

'Hagrid,' Harry beamed up at his big friend.

'Harry,' Hagrid hugged him, 'Good to see ya, ya too, Hermione, Ron, Neville, everyone.'

'Yeah, it's good to see you too Hagrid, like I've said before, it's not Hogwarts without Hagrid. I just wanted to say hello before we head up there,' Harry hugged Hagrid again getting a pat on the shoulder which made him sink a little under the big man's hand.

'See ya at the feast,' Hagrid smiled at the group of friends, he even gave Draco a smile when he saw Harry put his arm around him, they all waved and made their way to the carriages.

'Oh shit, these are those thestral things, aren't they Harry?' Ron said starting up at the large skeletal horse.

'Yeah, they are,' Harry knew that most of the older students would be able to see them now and wondered how they would deal with it, 'Their quite friendly though,' Harry gave one a pat before he climbed into the carriage.

'Hard to believe we flew on them yet we couldn't see them,' Hermione said staring at the horse.

'So you and Ron couldn't see them before, but when did you fly on them?' Draco asked.

'No we couldn't, but we flew them when we went to the ministry a few years ago.'

'When Sirius died Dra, remember Umbridge took Hermione and me into the forbidden forest, when we got away, the six of us flew the thestrals to London.'

'Oh right, you told me about that, Ginny was with you as well.'

'Yes, Harry, Hermione, me, Luna, Neville and Ginny all went. Harry, did you tell Draco who you were mainly duelling that night?' Ron asked.

'I forgot about it actually,' Harry faced Draco, 'You're father, he was the one that was trying to get the prophecy off me, until Sirius turned up, then we both started duelling him and Bellatrix.'

'So was it you or Sirius that got my father that night?'

Ron could see Harry was a little uncomfortable, 'It was Harry, that was right before Bellatrix killed Sirius.'

'I know I duelled you in the bathrooms that time, but my father was taught by Voldemort, how did you beat him, I've seen him duel?'

'I was just quicker Dra,' Harry shrugged, then looked towards the castle, 'Hey look at that.'

Everyone turned and stared up at the castle that was brightly lit and they all couldn't stop smiling. They could hear the excited talk from carriages behind and in front of them. Harry and his friends were all quiet as they made their way up the long drive, Hermione and Ron noticed Harry kept staring towards the forbidden forest and got Draco's attention.

'Hey babe,' Draco turned Harry to face him, then kissed him softly, 'It's over, try to put it out of your mind.'

'I didn't think I would feel like this,' Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, 'I'm okay,' Harry gave a small smile then kissed Draco again.

'No you're not, but you will be Harry,' Draco pulled Harry to him, holding him tight but noticed the worried looks on their friends faces.

The group made their way inside the castle and to the great hall. Harry hesitated at the door, standing to one side staring in the large room.

'You'll be okay Harry, let's just sit down,' Hermione took Harry's hand, why Draco put his arm around him. Harry nodded and let them take him into the great hall, Harry kept taking deep breaths as they sat down, but he made sure he was facing away from the area he'd seen Voldemort last.

Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall watching with a worried expression and all Hermione could do was shake her head.

As the room started to fill with students, the noise in the great hall rose, but even then Professor McGonagall never said anything, just smiled at all her students.

'Harry, look which aurors are here?' Ron nodded towards the staff table.

Harry glanced around, 'Jeremy and Oscar,' Harry gave them a small smile before turning back, 'I feel safer already.'

Everyone heard the nervousness in Harry's voice but ignored it and tried to keep him talking. Draco of course kept his arm around Harry and pulled him tight to him, Harry putting his head on Draco's shoulder.

'Um Harry,' a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned, 'Dennis, hi, it's good to see you,' Harry shook young Dennis Creevey's hand.

'Yeah, it's good to see all of you as well, but isn't he a Slytherin Harry?'

'Yes, but he's allowed to sit here, Professor McGonagall is going to explain.'

'Oh okay then,' Dennis grinned, 'I was just wondering. I did want to tell you though, I brought a lot of Colin's pictures he took, there's a lot of you. I thought maybe you might like to see them?'

'Yeah, I would Dennis, that will be great, maybe on the weekend I can have a look?'

'Great, I'll make sure I find you then,' Dennis grinned again then went to join his friends.

'He seems to be coping pretty good,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, he does, but you know what some of the photos are of, don't you?' Harry asked looking at Ron then glanced down at Ginny.

'Oh right, Colin took a lot of photos of you and Ginny when you were together.'

Just then Professor Flitwick led the first years into the great hall and the noise instantly stopped.

Hermione whispered, 'All the muggleborns that couldn't come last year, so they have twice as many.'

'I forgot about that, I wondered why there were so many of them,' Harry said as he glanced at the long line of first years.

'That means we have to wait to eat,' Ron said right as his stomach rumbled making everyone laugh.

'You will never change Ron,' Harry laughed then looked at Hermione, 'You're going to have to get used to that Hermione and not have a go at him all the time.'

Hermione scowled, then turned to watch the sorting with the rest of the school. It did seem to take forever before the last first year was sorted before Professor McGonagall stood up.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts and I must say it's good to see you all again. Now of course the announcements will be after the feast, but I have to say a couple of things now. First, to all the students wondering why certain Slytherin's are not sitting at the Slytherin table, but at other house tables. Those Slytherin's do not want to be associated with anyone that has anything to do with death eaters or Voldemort. So I have allowed them to sit at the other tables. Second, as you can see, we have two aurors with us,' Professor McGonagall pointed at the two men, 'Auror Wilson and Auror Freeman will be here most days and two more will be here every night as well. They are here to make you feel safe and to keep you safe. But they wish me to tell you that if you hear anything suspicious, to please them let know. They will be walking around the grounds and the castle, so you will see them quite a lot. Now I'll let everyone get to the wonderful feast our house elves have made for you, enjoy,' Professor McGonagall waved her wand and food instantly appeared on the tables and talk rose instantly as people started to dish up food. Harry smiled at the food around him and knew Kreacher had made sure he sent all Harry's favourite foods to where he was sitting. So the friends all sat and talked why they ate, just having a good time and even with Harry still looking a little apprehensive, he enjoyed his time with his friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

After the feast, Professor McGonagall made her usual speech and announcement on rules. When she finished, she introduced the new transfiguration teacher, Professor Caroline Straughn, then asked certain students to remain behind and for them to all sit at the Gryffindor table to wait for her, then told all the prefects to lead the first years to their houses.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and about fifty other seventh years all sat at the Gryffindor table and waited until the hall cleared of students, then Professor McGonagall, Jeremy and Oscar made their way down to them.

Professor McGonagall handed everyone some parchment, 'Those pieces of parchment are where you're quarters are and the password to open it up. Once you are inside, reset a new password and tap the back of the door. Make sure you always do you're passwords non-verbally so no one can get into your rooms. Now as a lot of you are from mixed houses, we have set up another common room, one for all of you to use and of course your friends can spend time in there with you if you wish,' Professor McGonagall handed all the students another piece of parchment, 'There isn't a password for that as it will have too many students going in there. It could mean you get visitors that none of you wish to see, if they cause a problem, let the staff or the aurors know and I'm sure you all know which students I'm talking about. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Hartley and the rest of Slytherin's, you will be the ones that have to be careful. Until we know for a fact that the other Slytherin's are up to something, we can't do anything. So just be cautious when you are in the common room. Mr. Potter, you are also one that needs to be cautious. As you already know, there have been threats against you,' Professor McGonagall turned and looked at the two aurors.

'Sorry to say this Harry, but one of us are going to be near you at all times, just like we have been over the last few months. We've received a tip that the remaining death eaters are planning something to do with you, but we don't know what that is. For all we know they might have planned for the Slytherin's to do something. We know they can't get in, but as their children are here, we think it's them that will try something.'

Harry sighed, 'I thought I might get a normal year here at Hogwarts, doesn't look like it.'

'Sorry Harry, but that's why the minister asked us to be the aurors here. So Jeremy and Ashley will be here through the day, I'll be here of a night with Bill. Now one of us will be near you at all times, the other will be patrolling the castle and grounds. I know you never liked it when we had to be with you, but these threats are serious,' Oscar explained.

'I get that Oscar and I'm going to be cautious, but what I don't like is you having to be away from your partner of a night.'

Oscar grinned at Harry, 'I won't be Harry, Bill is my partner,' Oscar laughed as he saw the relief on Harry's face, 'You are incredible Harry, you're more worried about me being separated from Bill than the danger you're in.'

'I'm used to being in danger Oscar, that's just my life.'

'We know Harry, but hopefully it won't always be like that.'

'You said they can't get in, so does that mean all the tunnels are sealed, even the one in the room of requirement?' Sharon Hartley asked.

'Yes, the aurors sealed that tunnel right after the battle. The others were already sealed by Professor Snape, but again the aurors sealed them using their own spells, so you will be safe from anyone getting into Hogwarts. Just remember to be cautious about the Slytherin students. Now why don't you all go and settle into your rooms, you're trunks are there already.'

All the students said goodnight and left, Harry and Draco left last with Oscar following them.

'Harry, wait a minute,' Oscar waved his hand towards the dark haired man who walked over, 'This is Bill, Bill, Harry Potter and his partner Draco Malfoy.'

Harry shook Bill's hand, 'It's nice to meet you.'

'Same here,' Bill smiled then shook Draco's hand.

'You know Harry was more worried about us being apart than the danger when I explained I was going to be here every night. So I explained that you were my partner and would be here with me.'

'You should be worried about the danger Harry.'

'I am, but like I said before, that's my life, I'm used to it. But I know what it's like to be apart from Draco and I've come to think of Oscar as a friend, so I didn't want you two to be separated.'

'Didn't I tell you Bill, he's incredible, anyway, I'll keep an eye on these two why don't you go check on all the other students,' Oscar looked around then kissed his partner.

'Keep your eyes open, we know their up to something, we just don't know what,' Bill shook Harry and Draco's hands again, then walked away.

Harry, Draco and Oscar headed up the stairs until they came to the sixth floor. Harry gave the password and a door appeared.

'So you're not just going to hang around here all night, are you Oscar?'

'No Harry, I'll be walking around, but I will be coming by here a lot. So get inside and set a new password and I'll see you in the morning before I leave.'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry gave him a small smile then stepped into the room with Draco. 'Can you set a password love, I'm not in the mood to think of one.'

'I've got it Harry,' Draco stared at the back of the door then chuckled, 'Lubrication,' Draco tapped the back of the door and saw a shimmer go around it but he heard Harry chuckle, 'Did you like that babe?'

Harry shook his head, then slipped his arms around Draco, 'Yeah and I know why you did it, to cheer me up.'

'Yes, because you needed it, but let's look at this room, even though there's not much too it. A small living area, bed over at the side with curtains around it and a door, what do you suppose is behind the door?'

'Let's have a look before we get into bed, it's been a long day,' Harry and Draco headed over to the door and saw a small bathroom with toilet, shower, a bath and a sink, 'I wasn't expecting our own bathroom, but that will come in handy and I won't have to worry about anyone seeing my scars.'

'Were you worried about that babe?'

'Yeah, I didn't want anyone to see them. I might have a shower before getting into bed,' Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes, 'You want to join me?'

Draco grinned, 'Naturally.'

Harry and Draco shared a shower, making love in there before washing. They dried and got into bed and within minutes both were sound asleep but like always, they had their arms around each other.

Over the next week, the older students were finding out how much work they had to do. Most nights Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Luna would be in the common room with Harry and Draco all doing their homework. Draco helped Harry with his potions as it was one of his best subjects. Harry helped anyone with defence as it was his best subject. Hermione also helped anyone that needed it, but like always, she would never tell anyone the answers but told them where to find the information they needed.

At the end of the second week, Hermione and Ron were in Harry and Draco's room working on some homework, but they noticed Harry always looked tired. So why Ron was chatting with Harry, Hermione got Draco alone.

'What's going on Draco, Harry looks like he hasn't slept in ages?'

'He isn't sleeping well at all. He wakes a dozen times a night, so sometimes he gets up and I find him doing some of his homework. He told me about his nightmares, but he's not having the normal ones, no yelling or screaming, he just keeps waking up, breathing heavily and he has gotten sick a few times. I think being back here is too much for him, maybe he wasn't ready.'

'Let me speak with Professor McGonagall, she might have an idea on how to help Harry. Let us know if he gets worse,' Hermione gave Draco a smile then walked over to join Ron and Harry. Draco sat next to Harry, who automatically entwined his fingers with Draco's making him smile. The four of them kept working on their homework until it got late, then Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, then Draco's before leaving with Ron.

'Let's shower and get into bed, I'm knackered,' Harry stretched as he yawned.

'You shower then I will, if we go in together, you will end up more tired and you need sleep.'

'Yeah, alright love,' Harry kissed Draco then headed for the bathroom. When he finished, he strolled out with nothing on as Harry and Draco liked to sleep with no clothes on. Draco watched as Harry got into bed and was asleep within minutes. He went and shower then got into bed beside Harry.

The following morning, Draco was sitting in his living room, Harry was still asleep when someone knocked on the door. Draco knew Oscar would be out there somewhere so whoever it was had to be someone Oscar knew and trusted, so Draco opened the door to Hermione and Ron.

'Hi, come in, but keep it down, Harry's still asleep.'

Hermione and Ron stepped into the room and saw Harry asleep on his stomach and the coverings were just covering his backside, but one of his legs were sticking out the side.

'I spoke with Professor McGonagall,' Hermione said softly, 'she wants Harry to go up and see her after breakfast. She's noticed how tired Harry looks as well.'

'Did she say anything that might help Harry?'

'Only that she had an idea, but wants to discuss it with Harry first.'

Hermione, Ron and Draco heard Harry moan a little as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He never had his contact lenses in, so he couldn't see properly.

'I can see three shapes, so one has to be Draco, but who are the other two that are here so early?'

'Just us Harry, so don't go getting up with nothing on mate, Hermione doesn't need to see you.'

Harry gave a tired laugh, 'Don't worry, only Dra sees me naked,' Harry pulled the curtain around the bed.

'He still sounds tired.'

'Yeah, he woke a lot again last night. He keeps apologising to me but he won't let me stay awake with him.'

'There's no use us both being knackered love,' Harry said as he strolled out, 'Let me just put my eyes on,' Harry stepped into the bathroom and was back in a couple of minutes, 'That's better, I can see you now,' Harry kissed Draco, 'So why are you both here so early and how did you get Ron up before me?'

Ron laughed, but gave Harry a playful punch in the arm, 'It's not that early mate, you just slept in.'

'Oh okay, well it feels early to me, but what are you doing here so early?'

'After breakfast, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office,' Hermione said.

'Why, I haven't done anything wrong, for a change.'

'No, she's noticed how tired you look, just like the rest of us. She wants to talk to you about an idea she has.'

'Okay, well we should head down to eat, I'm starved.'

Harry and Draco put their arms around each other as they left their room with Hermione and Ron. They saw Jeremy standing there and Harry realised it was later than he thought. He smiled at the auror then yawned before continuing down all the staircases until they sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Draco ate as Hermione and Ron said they had already eaten. When Harry finished, he turned to Draco.

'I'll go straight back to our room as soon as I've finished, meet me in there. But if I know Professor McGonagall, I think I'll be a while and Professor Dumbledore's portrait will probably want to talk to me as well.'

'I'll go for a walk then meet you in our room,' Draco kissed Harry and watched as he left the great hall, 'I'll see you both later,' Draco got up and left the hall as well, then headed outside onto the grounds.

Neither Harry, Draco, Hermione or Ron had seen Ginny looking at them with a calculating look on her face before she ended up leaving the great hall and headed outside to the grounds, and her calculating look turned to a determined look.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry stepped off the spiral staircase and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

'Come in,' Minerva McGonagall said and saw Harry step into her office, 'You look worse up close, have a seat Harry.'

Harry and Professor McGonagall sat on the couch at the side of the office before she turned to face Harry.

'I've seen how tired you look and Hermione spoke to me first thing this morning about why. You're not sleeping, you wake a dozen times of a night. You sit in the great hall with your back to the hall, you won't even look towards the forbidden forest. It's all to do with Voldemort, isn't it Harry?'

Harry lowered his head, 'Yeah, I can't stop dreaming about him and what happened. He keeps invading my thoughts all the time. I can't work, I can't think, I can't sleep.'

'After speaking with Hermione, I spoke with Albus, then he went to speak with Kingsley. We have an idea that might help you if you wish to do it. It might be hard on you but we believe it is the best thing for you.'

Harry slowly lifted his head and looked up at Albus Dumbledore's portrait before looking back at Professor McGonagall.

'What's this idea you've come up with?'

'After speaking with Kingsley, that's when I came up with something that might help you Harry. Do you know the department of mysteries have Tom Riddle's body?'

'No, I didn't, I've tried not to think about him at all. But the moment I came here, he's there in my thoughts all the time. Why do they have his body?'

'They wanted to do some test on him and to make sure the horcruxes were the only thing he did so he would never die. I think after he came back a few years ago, they wanted to make sure he couldn't do that again.'

'I get that because that's what one of my dreams is about, he comes back and I have him after me again. I thought I put all that behind me.'

'That's the thing Harry, you never really put it behind you or faced it. You left here with the Weasley's right after the battle and stayed there until you felt the pull. Then you started a relationship with Draco. Do you see where I'm going with this Harry?'

Harry sighed deeply, 'Yeah, I do, you want me to face those areas, don't you?'

'That is one I think you might need to do if this other idea doesn't help.'

'Alright, what's that because I already know I won't like it?'

'No, you probably won't,' Albus Dumbledore sat up higher in his seat, 'The Unspeakables are finished with their tests and they asked the minister what he wanted done with Tom Riddle's body. He made a suggestion which we all agree would be the best and we think you should be there to see it.'

'See what?' Harry asked looking apprehensive.

'They are going to burn his body Harry,' Professor McGonagall said kindly, 'If you were to go there and watch, I think that will allow you to put him and the past seven years behind you.'

Harry got up and started to pace around the office, but neither Minerva nor Albus said anything, they just kept watching Harry.

Harry slowly turned and stood still, 'Can I have some people with me if I do this?'

'Yes, Draco would be one I would assume you want with you, along with Hermione and Ron.'

Harry nodded, 'Along with Neville and Luna, I think they deserve to see that bastard burn,' Harry sniffed, 'Sorry Professor.'

'That's quite alright Harry and I agree with you, so they will be able to go with you. I will contact Kingsley and let him know you agreed to this, it will probably be tomorrow, but I won't know until I speak to him.'

Harry nodded, 'I want to see that, but I'm also scared to see it.'

'I think we understand Harry, he had been trying to kill you for so long. But he is dead, you killed him. Now you have to see that and make yourself believe it.'

'Yeah, I do because even though my head knows his dead, my heart doesn't.'

'I'll let you know when it's going to be, but before you go, I wanted to give you this,' Professor McGonagall picked up a small vial off her desk, 'You left this memory in the pensieve, I thought you'd like to keep it.'

Harry slowly wrapped his hand around the vial, 'Yeah, I would,' Harry kept staring at it for a minute before he looked up, 'You watched it, didn't you Professor?'

'Yes, first Albus explained everything, then I saw the memory and only to see who owned it. Severus gave you more so you would realise why he couldn't look at you. He wanted you to understand that he didn't dislike you, it was because you look like you're father.'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, he loved my mother but she married my father. Did you know they were close when they were students?'

'No, I knew they were friends, but not the extent of that friendship. I did mention that to you in the Three Broomsticks that night, I suppose I can understand, you had other things on your mind,' Minerva stepped closer to Harry and put her hand on his arm, 'How did you find the courage to walk in there and let him kill you when you had no idea you would survive?'

'At first I was scared, shaking, but I thought of my parents and Sirius. They kept me strong and able to keep going. My parents sacrificed themselves for me, so I wanted to make them proud of me, then I thought I'd finally be with Sirius. Thinking that let me stand there in front of him and he never got to see how scared I was. Did you know I died though, for a while anyway, Hagrid said I was unconscious for about half an hour. I went and spoke to Dumbledore that night,' Harry glanced up at the portrait.

'You never mentioned that when you came here after Tom died. But it is something I would do Harry, wait for you to explain things to you.'

'You did, you finally told me everything. You said I was the real master of death, so do you know why I never put the wand back,' Harry slowly pulled the elder wand from his sleeve.

'No, you said you wanted to put it back, so why did you decide to keep it?'

'The next day, all I did was sleep. But I kept getting these feelings, like I was getting stronger, but all I felt was exhaustion. After a couple of weeks of not doing anything but sleep and rest I realise that those items have made me stronger, my power stronger. I had all three items on me that night and I felt their power. When I was holding the wand one day, I was sitting by the pond at the Burrow, just staring it at it and something occurred to me,' Harry put the wand on the desk, then waved his hand at the candles and they all lit, 'When the horcrux inside me was destroyed, my true power finally started to come out. I tried a few spells without a wand and I found I could do anything wandless. But when I held the wand, I get this extra surge of power,' Harry picked up the wand again, 'It's like it's telling me to keep it, to use it. I haven't used it at all, I just keep it with me.'

'You are the true master of death Harry but that wand can become addictive, so be careful how you use it. But as for the wandless magic, yes, you're full power has emerged. It was never able to before as the horcrux surrounded you're soul making it hard to access you're full power.'

'Does anyone else know you can do wandless magic?' Minerva asked.

'No, I haven't told anyone, the Weasley's, Hermione, Draco, Kingsley, Jeremy and Oscar know, but that's it. Since I heard about the threats, I thought it might come in handy, they would be surprised if they saw that. Something kept telling me to keep it to myself for now that I would know when the time would be right to tell him.'

'Than I believe you should let your feelings lead you with this decision. As for the threats, yes, if anyone decides to attack you, they will be surprised when you do wandless spells. Now why don't you go and spend some time with your friends and explain what all of you will be doing.'

'I will, thanks Professor,' Harry put the vial in his pocket, then gave Dumbledore's portrait a small smile before he left the office and headed down to his room. He lay on the bed reading his assignments why his thoughts drifted to where Draco was. Draco knew he was coming straight back to the room, so Harry though he would have been here. Harry figured he probably just wanted some time to himself as neither of them had a lot of that, especially lately. After another hour, Harry heard the door and turned over, he saw Draco standing at the door staring at him, 'Hey love, I was wondering where you got to.'

'Don't play innocent with me Harry, I saw you.'

'Saw me, saw me when, I don't get what you're talking about Dra.'

'I saw you shagging another bloke in the quidditch changing rooms.'

'What!?' Harry shouted as he got up off the bed, 'I haven't been anywhere near the changing rooms. I came here right after I finished with McGonagall and I haven't left. So you weren't seeing me.'

'It was you, I saw you're eyes, I saw you're scars, it was you Harry.'

Harry sighed and stepped closer, 'You know I don't lie Dra and I would never to you. I went up to see McGonagall, when I finished I came straight here and I've been trying to catch up on my work why I waited for you.'

'But it was you Harry, I saw you with a Ravenclaw bloke.'

'Dra, it wasn't me,' Harry slowly took Draco's hand, 'It might have been one of the Slytherin's pretending to be me to separate us. They could be trying to get you love, did you think of that.'

'You're really telling me the truth, you have been here all the time?'

'Yes, you know I'd never lie to you Dra nor would I ever have sex with anyone but you.'

Draco stared into Harry's eyes and could see he was telling the truth, so he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight to his body.

'Someone is trying to cause us problems babe, but I felt like my heart was breaking in two, like you were crushing those pieces to dust. I could hardly breathe as I ran out of there.'

'Oh Dra,' Harry held him tighter, 'we won't let them do this to us. From now on, we stick together, no matter what,' Harry pulled slightly back and kissed Draco very tenderly, 'Come sit with me,' Harry took Draco's hand and led him over to the small couch and they sat down together.

'We have to make sure they know they can't do this to us.'

'We will love, don't let it worry you. Just remember if I have to be out of your sight at all, you know I wouldn't be with anyone. I love you, more than you know Dra.'

'I didn't want to believe what I was seeing Harry, but it was you all over. Someone used polyjuice potion and changed into you, someone planned this, planned for me to see you, them, whoever they were.'

'Then let's tell Jeremy what happened, he might be able to do some checking. Then I can explain what Professor McGonagall told me, plus I need to tell Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna as well.'

'Can we wait for that love, I need to feel you right now. I need to know you're really here, in my arms.'

Harry gave Draco a smile, then stood up taking his hand and they stepped over to the bed. Harry moved all his books off, then they both lay down, holding each other tight, just letting the other know they were there and they would always be there, no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

After making love, Harry and Draco left their room and saw Ashley standing outside their door.

'Hi Ashley, we need to speak with you and Jeremy about something important. But I need to talk to some of my friends about something first. Could you get Jeremy and meet us in the great hall?'

'Sure Harry, but have you heard something about these threats?'

'Not exactly, we'll explain soon.'

'Alright, I'll follow you down to the great hall then get Jeremy, let's go.'

'Thanks,' Harry and Draco walked off with Ashley right behind them until they got to the great hall. They saw Hermione and Ron eating lunch, so they walked over to them, 'We'll be fine why you get Jeremy.'

'Okay, but all of you keep your eyes open and I'll be right back.'

'Has something happened Harry?' Hermione asked looking concerned.

'Yeah, but I'll explain that in a moment,' Harry glanced down, 'Neville, got a minute,' Harry saw him nod and move towards them, Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw table, 'Luna, can you come over here for a minute.'

'Sure Harry,' Luna smiled and got up from her table and sat next to Draco.

'Okay, Professor McGonagall told me that the department of mysteries have Voldemorts body. They have been doing tests on him. Dumbledore spoke to Kingsley about an idea and he thinks I should do it but I want all of you with me.'

'What idea Harry, do what?' Ron asked.

'There finished their tests and are going to burn his body, I'm going to watch that bastard burn but I would like all of you with me. I think you all deserve to see that as well,' Harry looked at Ron, 'For Fred,' Harry looked at the others, 'For everyone that lost their lives to him,' Harry looked at Neville, 'Even for your parents Neville.'

Neville nodded, 'Thanks Harry, I would like to watch that.'

'Yeah, so would I,' Ron said darkly.

'I know I never lost anyone close to me because of him, but he took away friends and he hurt my friends,' Luna reached across Draco and squeezed Harry's hand, 'So I want to see it as well.'

'Remember they did take you Luna and hurt you,' Harry gave her a small smile before looking at Hermione, 'What about you Hermione, you've been with me through everything, you should be there for this as well.'

'I'll be right between you and Ron,' Hermione said, 'like I've always been.'

Harry gave her a small smile and a nod before he turned to face Draco, 'Your my life now Dra, so I want you with me for this, I need you with me.'

Draco stared into Harry's eyes before pulling him onto his lap and kissing him passionately to a lot of loud whistles and rude comments that they both completely ignored.

'I think that means yes Harry, so you want to stop putting on a display for everyone,' Ron said as he chuckled and looked around at everyone watching, but he noticed Ginny staring in shock at Harry and Draco and wondered why. She'd seen them together over the last couple of weeks and never looked shocked before. But right now wasn't the time to think about his sister, 'Come on you two, unlock those lips.'

'Yes, I thought something serious was going on,' Jeremy said as he stood behind Harry, 'But apart from how serious that kiss is, it's not dangerous unless you decide to shag right here in front of everyone.'

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna laughed as Harry and Draco slowly moved apart and they were both panting heavily.

'Serious remember Harry, so look at me and away from Draco for a minute and tell us what's going on.'

'Yeah, serious,' Harry blew out a long breath, kissed Draco again, then faced the two aurors, 'I think Draco should explain what he saw, but not here, we can't be overheard.'

'Let's go to your room then,' Jeremy and Ashley waited until the six of them stood up and then with one of the aurors in front and one behind they left the great hall and headed for Harry and Draco's room. 'Now what did you see Draco?'

'Harry had to go see Professor McGonagall right after breakfast, I decided to take a walk. I went into the quidditch changing rooms and saw two people, they were shagging.'

'Well I know that happens here, but why is that important?'

'One was Harry, but it wasn't him.'

'After I left McGonagall I came straight back here and never left until Dra turned up and told me he'd seen me shagging some Ravenclaw bloke.'

'So someone took polyjuice potion and turned into you, I can only assume it was to break you two up, but for what purpose?' Ashley said looking thoughtful.

'I know this is personal, but was it Harry all over, what you could see anyway?' Jeremy asked.

'Yes, scars and all, but polyjuice potion would do that, change someone completely.'

'Yes, but there is another potion like polyjuice, but it only changes the face, that's why I asked. We use it when we need to go undercover, there's no use changing completely.'

'Then why do we learn about polyjuice potion instead of the other one?' Ron asked.

'It was something Scrimgeour came up with when he was head auror. It's basically a scaled down version of the polyjuice potion and only takes half as long to make. I might have a word with Horace, see if he has any in his rooms,' Jeremy said.

'Let me Jeremy, he's always liked me and I can usually get him to tell me anything,' Harry said.

'Alright, you ask first, if he doesn't tell you for whatever reason, let us know and I'll talk to him as an official auror.'

'I think he'll tell me Jeremy, you don't need to worry.'

Jeremy stared at Harry for a minute, 'I've see that look on others, you know something about Horace that no one else knows and are going to use that to get him to tell you.'

'If I have to, but I don't think I'll need to use that. He knows what I know and he feels terrible about it, so I think he'll just tell me.'

'Is this about the memory you got off him for Dumbledore, you used the lucky potion that time when you went to see him?' Ron asked.

'Yep,' Harry glanced at everyone in the room, 'I know you'll all keep it to yourselves, so I'll tell you. Voldemort, when he was a student here got close to Sluggy, he only did that to get information out of him. I saw the memory of him asking Sluggy about the horcruxes. Voldemort knew a bit about them, but not everything. Slughorn gave him the last bit of information he needed. So the night in the great hall when I told Voldemort all his horcruxes were gone, he realised he was partly to blame for everything including my parents deaths. I saw him watching me a lot that morning, I could see how sorry he was. He told me my mother was one of his favourite students and that she gave him a fish, well it started as a lily, a flower floating in a bowl of water and the moment he got near it, it changed into a fish. The day my parents died, he saw the bowl but the fish was gone. My mother had charmed it for him so he'd always remember her. He still keeps her picture in his room.'

'Alright, ask him first, if he doesn't tell you then let me try. If that doesn't work, then you can use that to get the information out of him. But I know Slughorn, if a student flattered him, they could have easily tricked or snuck the potion out without him knowing it, so he might not even know some is missing.'

'Okay, but what's your opinion on why someone wants to break me and Dra up?'

'It could be to get to one of you easier if you weren't together. My guess is they, the Slytherin's would be able to get to Draco easier if he wasn't with you anymore. He'd have to sit somewhere else, sleep somewhere else. You have Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and some of your other friends with you all the time, not to mention one of us.'

Harry looked at Draco and tightened his hold on him, 'Yeah, that was my guess as well.'

'You have all your classes together, don't you?'

'Yes, all of them.'

'Then stick together as much as possible, try not to be seen alone. But one thing I think we might do, it just might give you lot the edge if they try anything.'

'What because I'll do anything to keep Draco safe.' Draco smiled and kissed Harry again and another passionate kiss.

'If you keep saying things like that Harry, we'll never hear what Jeremy wants us to do,' Neville laughed.

'Sorry,' Harry grinned, then looked up at Jeremy.

'I think we should give you a bit of extra training, now I know you lot are pretty good. But there are a lot more defensive spells that do not get taught here, there are also some stealth we could teach you along with some manoeuvres that might come in handy if a fight starts.'

'Sounds good, what do you think Harry?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, it does, but there's one more thing I should tell you all. The only reason I never mentioned it was I just felt it wasn't the right time, now though, I know it's the right time.'

'Okay, so what do you want to tell us?'

'I might show you instead,' Harry stood up and moved away from everyone then changed until phoenix flew around the room, then it changed and Harry just stared at everyone.

'A phoenix, you can turn into a phoenix, do you realise the significance of that Harry?'

'I didn't choose it, I just thought I'd try and it worked. I thought I might change into a stag like my dad or a dog like Sirius, I never thought of a phoenix.'

'There has only been one person to ever change into a phoenix in all of our history Harry.'

'Are you talking about Dumbledore, because I know his patronus was a phoenix?'

'Yes Dumbledore, but when he changed, it choose him, like you but that was when his phoenix presented himself to Dumbledore. I studied up on phoenix animagi after I found out about Dumbledore, I wanted to find out how hard it would be to change into one. I always thought Fawkes was such a magical creature. I found out that you can't choose to become an animagi phoenix, it chooses who can. Another thing, when an animagi turns into a phoenix, they get the full powers of that phoenix, meaning you could use you're tears to heal why you are a phoenix. So you see Harry, if something was to happen to Draco or anyone else, you could use you're tears to heal. But tell me this, when did you first change into a phoenix, how long ago?'

'A week ago, why?'

'I think you'll see very soon. From what I remember reading, after Dumbledore first became a phoenix, it was a month later that Fawkes presented himself to him.'

'Are you saying that Fawkes is going to turn up here, to come to me?' Harry asked looking completely stunned and shocked at the same time. But he wasn't the only one that looked shocked. Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry with their mouths hanging open, Neville just gazed at Harry in an awed expression, Luna was Luna, she just smiled serenely. Draco stared at Harry with such amazement on his face before he started snogging Harry again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'Harry, serious for a minute will you,' Jeremy said shaking his head, then when Harry and Draco moved apart, he continued, 'Are we the only ones that know about the wandless magic and the phoenix?'

'Kingsley and McGonagall knows about the wandless magic, but not the phoenix, only all of you know that.'

'Good, keep it that way, I will let Oscar and Bill know in case either is needed when their here. But when you get time, change into a phoenix again and see how you go using your tears, you could have someone do a small slicing hex on their finger or something. Now you can also carry a lot of weight as a phoenix, so that could come in handy if it's needed.'

'Okay, I'll try and work some time in to do that, but I'm so behind in my work at the moment and tomorrow were all going to the department of mysteries.'

'Um, why, and why wasn't I told you were?'

'I just found out from McGonagall. See I've been having a hard time being back here. I keep seeing Voldemort, whether I'm awake or asleep. That's why I look tired all the time, why I can't concentrate or relax. So Dumbledore spoke with Kingsley and found out the Unspeakables were doing test on Voldemorts body. They've finished and are going to burn his body, Dumbledore suggested I watch which I do want to because I want to see that bastard burn, the others are coming with me.'

'I've notice how tired you look Harry and figured it was everything you went through with Voldemort. So is this a way to finally putting that you went through and him behind you for good.'

'That's what Dumbledore said, McGonagall's going to let me know if it is tomorrow, she thinks it will be though.'

'Alright, if it is tomorrow, then I'll go with you lot, Ashley can stay here and keep an eye on things. But remember what I said, you and Draco stay together as much as you can in case someone is trying to separate you.'

'If for any reason Harry and Draco need to be apart, one of us can make sure were with either Harry or Draco,' Hermione suggested.

'Good idea and even though some of your other friends are trustworthy, keep all this to just you lot, don't tell anyone else.'

'We will and yeah I know Seamus and them are all okay, but Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Draco I trust with everything, that's why I wanted them to know.'

'Luna, this Ravenclaw bloke, he was a seventh year with red hair, not Ron's type of red, it was a bit lighter. Do you know who that was?'

'Michael O'Donnell, he's quiet, very nice though and I do know he's gay.'

'So they must have been watching so they could get the right bloke,' Ashley said, 'Someone has a good eye to see who was gay or not.'

'Yes, they do, alright, let's get out of here. Go see Slughorn, find out if he has polyjuice potion in his room. I'll go tell McGonagall about that so she can get the portraits to keep an eye open in case it happens again.'

'Good idea,' Ron said as he stood up, 'Where will you be after Slughorn Harry?'

'Trying to catch up on my work while I can.'

'Okay, we'll see you at dinner, let us know what McGonagall has to say about going to the ministry,' Hermione said taking Ron's hand.

'I will,' Harry watched his friends and the aurors leave before he turned back to Draco, 'You know I was really hoping for a quiet, even a dull year here love.'

'I know you were babe,' Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, 'Let's just try and work out who used polyjuice potion to break us up.'

'Come on then, let's go see Sluggy then we can come back here,' Harry kissed Draco again then they both left their room and made their way to the potions room. They were in luck, Slughorn answered the door straight away.

'Harry, Draco, what can I do for you?'

'Can we come in Professor, I need to ask you something?'

'Yes, of course,' Horace moved aside to allow them in, 'Now what did you want to ask Harry?'

'Have you got some polyjuice potion ready?'

'I always keep most potions ready so can show the class, why, you don't want some, do you?'

'No, but would a student be able to take any without you knowing?'

Horace stared at Harry for a minute, 'I suppose if I was busy enough, or getting more ingredients from the storage cupboard, yes, someone could easily take it. Why don't we have a look, I'm not sure if I could tell if they only took a small amount,' Horace led Harry and Draco into his classroom and took in the cauldron that held polyjuice potion, 'I can tell you now that someone has taken a fair amount, enough to change at least fifteen to twenty times, that is an approximate guess.'

'Thanks Professor,' Harry sighed wearily.

'Can you tell me why you wanted to know this Harry?'

'I can't tell you everything Professor, sorry, but someone did change into me. All we've been able to work out is they, whoever they are wanted to break Draco and I up. Okay, thanks Professor, we need to get back to our work.'

'We'll see you in class Professor,' Draco said then both he and Harry shook the large man's hand and left the potions room and went back to their room, 'So at least we know someone stole it and never had it on them before they came here.'

'Yeah, I thought of that as well, maybe they had some ready to use when they needed it. Now let's hope they don't do it again or that McGonagall gets the portraits to see something.'

'Harry, I need to ask you something.'

'Anything love.'

'Why didn't you tell me you were trying to learn to become an animagi?'

Harry took Draco's hand and they sat down, 'Like I told McGonagall, I just didn't feel it was the right time. Something was telling me to wait. But when we were all in here before, I felt it again, felt it was the time explain. You know I've been telling you everything Dra, but I couldn't tell you, not until I felt the time was right. That is one thing I learned from Dumbledore, wait until it's the right time to explain things.'

'So you were going to tell me, just at the right time?'

'Yes, I always planned to tell you, I just had to feel when that would be. It's strange Dra, right after his piece of soul inside me was destroyed, my feelings have been letting me know what to do, when to do things and it's worked so far so I figured I'd keep following my feelings.'

'Alright, I get that as it was our feelings that led us to each other.'

'Yeah, it was love,' Harry moved so he was sitting astride Draco, 'That was the start of everything for us. I'm sorry you got to see that even if it wasn't real.'

'You don't need to be Harry, you didn't know or have anything to do with it. Now how about a kiss before we get stuck into our work.'

Harry grinned, 'I was hoping to give you a hint of something else to do.'

'I know you were, but you really need to catch up Harry and we might not have time later.'

'Alright,' Harry sighed, then kissed Draco, but he couldn't help the passion or hunger he put into it as his hands ran through Draco's hair and felt Draco's hands move under his shirt. They kept their lips, tongues and hands moving until they were both lost to their love making again.

The following morning, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Jeremy standing near the doors when Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the great hall. The students that were in there fell silent for a few seconds as they stared at the minister for magic then talk started with people asking why the minister was there. Their eyes never left him as he spoke to the auror then headed down between the tables and stopped at Harry Potter and they instantly thought danger.

'Kingsley, what are you doing here,' Harry asked as he stood up and let Kingsley hug him.

'I needed to see Minerva so I thought I would escort you lot to the department of mysteries. I can't wait to see it myself Harry.'

'Yeah, I want to, but I'm also scared to.'

Kingsley sat next to Harry, 'Why, I thought you'd be happy to go watch him burn?'

'Every time I was near him my scared burned, the pain I felt from him was worse than the cruciatus curse. Then I almost died every time I faced him. So I'm a bit anxious of being anywhere near him.'

'Alright, I get that Harry, but you have to tell yourself he is dead, so there's no chance you will feel anything or almost die.'

'Yeah I know,' Harry sighed, 'So when are we leaving?'

'Just finish you're breakfast then we go.'

The others nodded then started eating again, but Harry turned back to Kingsley and gazed at him for a minute.

'What were you seeing Professor McGonagall about?'

'The memorial day that's going to be held here, we needed to go over some details.'

'You're still going to do it, aren't you Kingsley?'

'Yes I am Harry and you won't talk me out of it. This is something you deserve, everyone thinks so.'

'I wish you'd just make it the plaques, I can deal with that. Have you decided where it's going to be put?'

'Yes, out on the grounds, but not near Dumbledore's tomb. It will be seen from the castle and from the gates. But we wanted to make sure that if anyone wanted to see it on the anniversary of his death, then we thought having it where we could open the gates but kept the school protected at the same time.'

'What are you talking about Harry?' Neville asked looking confused.

Before Harry could answer Kingsley did, 'We're having a statue of Harry done, actually it's finished ready to go.'

'Bloody hell, no wonder Harry doesn't look happy. You know he hates attention though, don't you Minister?'

Kingsley laughed, 'Yep, I do and when I told him and I wouldn't back down, he had me hanging upside down in the kitchen of the Burrow.'

'No, that was because you kept calling me those names, that's why I hung you upside down, but I wanted to curse you when you told me about that bloody thing,' Harry shook his head then lowered it as he quickly snickered.

'You're not getting out of it Harry, I've already worked everything out so even if you try to hide under your cloak, the ghosts are going to let us know where you are. Peeves is already saying he's the one that will make you show up.'

'Bloody hell Kingsley,' Harry scowled but heard the others chuckle. 'So you worked it out I was going to hide under my cloak?'

'Yes, I do know you Harry so now you know that, you might as well just give in and it won't be so bad and be over pretty quick.'

'Yeah, sure it will,' Harry sighed again as he slumped in his seat, 'I don't want any of this. Not the statue, not the attention and not the danger, nothing. I sometimes wish I could go back in time and change everything, stop all this from happening.'

'We know you do Harry, but you can't. You've come through all this and everything will work out, you just need a bit more patience, then you can finally have that calm and quiet life you've been after.'

'I hope you're right, but everyone's finished eating, so let's just go and see him finished, then I might be able to sleep better.'

'Good idea, let's go,' Kingsley, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all stood up and left the hall with Jeremy with the eyes of the students and staff following them and they were all wondering the same thing, what was going on and was there any danger because whenever Harry Potter was involved, there usually was danger.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Kingsley led the group through the atrium with the eyes of all the workers or visitors staring at Harry as they passed. They made their way to the department of mysteries where an older man with greying hair was waiting for them. He nodded and led the group through a dozen doors until they came to a large room with a table in the middle and on top of the table was Voldemort.

Everyone looked at Harry and saw him staring at Voldemort, then to their surprise he walked slowly towards it. The older man that led them there went to say something but Kingsley held up his hand.

'Let him do this, he needs to.'

Harry stood right next to the table and stared down at the cold, evil and dead face that had haunted his dreams and was the cause of his nightmares.

'You deserve to burn in hell for all eternity for what you did. But I think you deserve more and I wished I could have made you suffer like you made me suffer. You caused so much pain to good people just so you could live forever. You caused the death of so many people that should be alive today to celebrate that you're finally gone. You destroyed my life by taking away everyone I ever loved,' Harry's voice broke then he started hitting Voldemorts face over and over until Draco ran over and pulled Harry into his arms.

'Stop Harry, he can't hurt you and he can't take away anyone you love, it's over love, please, let it go,' Draco slowly moved them back over to Harry's friends, where Hermione put her arm around him.

'Draco's right Harry, it's over, now let's watch him burn and he will be out of all our lives for good.'

Harry sniffed, then slowly looked at his friends and nodded, so he stood with his arm around Draco, he held Hermione's hand with his other, Hermione held Ron's hands, who held Luna's hand and who held Neville's hands. The six friends all stood together holding each other as Kingsley turned to Harry.

'Do you want to do it Harry, do you want to burn him?'

Harry looked up at Kingsley, then nodded. Harry took a deep breath, moved his arm from around Draco, but Draco kept his arm around Harry. Then Harry pulled the elder wand from his sleeve and set Voldemorts body on fire.

'Burn in hell you bastard,' Harry shouted, 'It's where you belong,' Harry put the wand back in his sleeve, then put his arm back around Draco, but everyone let go of the others hands and put their arms around each other as they stared at the burning body that was Voldemort

No one spoke as they watched Voldemort burn until there was nothing but a pile of ash left on the table. Then the six friends all made a circle and hugged each other with Kingsley, Jeremy and the workers from the department of mysteries watching them. Some of the workers had tears falling down their faces as they watched Harry Potter and his friends, some would look at the group and you could see sorrow on their faces. Kingsley and Jeremy stood together watching Harry and his friends, but not one person said a word.

Harry slowly lifted his head and stared at each of his friends, 'For my parents, Sirius, Fred, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Colin, Remus, Tonks, Snape, everyone that died because of him can finally rest in peace and we can start a new life, one free of Voldemort.'

'Yeah, we can Harry and you can have a normal even boring life with the ferret,' Ron said but grinned at Draco making them all chuckle even Draco.

'My life with Dra is anything but boring and the sex is so good, not to mention what he does with his mouth,' Harry chuckled as he stared into Draco's eyes, 'Now I'm turning myself on thinking of you doing that.'

'Then why don't we go and do exactly what you're thinking babe.' Draco reached up and ran his hand down Harry's face, then his thumb over Harry's lips making them part as he started panting. Harry slowly moved his mouth over Draco's finger.

'Alright you two, you're not alone, so Harry let Draco's finger go.'

Draco slowly slid his finger out of Harry's mouth, making them both groan softly.

'Oh merlin, do you think we'll get them back in time Kingsley?' Ron said but couldn't stop laughing with the others.

'If we hurry,' Kingsley shook the hand of the man who had been standing with them, then hurried the group of the department of mysteries. They quickly made their way to the atrium and to one of the large fireplaces where they all instantly flooed into Minerva's office. Kingsley could see Harry and Draco started to run their hands over each other, 'You two, go will you, we don't need to see that.' Kingsley gently pushed Harry and Draco through the door with Jeremy following them before he faced Minerva McGonagall.

'Um, what's going on Kingsley?'

'Well, after Harry said a few things to Voldemort, he punched him in the face a few times, I let Harry cast the spell to burn Voldemort. After he was ash, this lot just stood with their arms around each other as Harry said the people that died because of Voldemort could finally rest in peace. Then Harry and Draco were doing things they shouldn't do in public, so I quickly got them out of there.'

'Do you think it worked though Kingsley, can Harry finally put Voldemort out of his thoughts and get on with his life?' Minerva asked.

Kingsley looked at Harry's friends and nodded, so Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all faced Professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' they said together and gave her a smile before Hermione continued, 'He's going to be alright Professor. We could all see it on his face the moment Voldemort was no more than ash. The pain that was always there was gone, he looked light, free of the burden he always had, he looked whole and complete.'

Minerva turned and faced the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, 'I think you just saved Harry again Albus,' Minerva saw him incline his head slightly before closing his eyes. 'I'm glad he's finally going to have a chance at being a normal young man having a normal year here. I want Harry to be able to leave this place with good memories, not the ones he's had for the last seven years.'

'He will Professor and you'll see for yourself when you see him next,' Neville smiled.

'Alright, why don't you lot head down to lunch.'

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all said goodbye to Kingsley and their professor before heading down through the school until they came to the great hall. The four of them sat together and instantly dished up some food then started eating, but they didn't say anything just smiled as they went about having their lunch, but they all knew they wouldn't see Harry or Draco until dinner at the earliest if at all.

In Harry and Draco's room, they were both lying in bed panting heavily before Draco moved so he was lying on top of Harry and stared into his eyes.

'I love you Harry.'

Harry reached his hand up and caressed Draco's face, 'I love you to Dra,' Harry watched as Draco turned his head and kissed his palm which made Harry smile.

'Everything's going to be alright now.'

'I know love, I can feel it. The moment I saw he was no more than ash, I felt it, I felt free of him finally. Even though his horcrux was gone and he was dead, I never felt free of him until then. I can't really explain how I'm feeling right now, but it's bloody amazing.'

'You don't have to explain babe, I can see it. You're whole face is peaceful, calm and relaxed, I never seen you're face look like that before.'

Harry nodded, 'We can have a good life now Dra even with whatever these Slytherin's are planning, I know that's going to work out as well. Something is telling me there not as much of a threat as we're lead to believe.'

'If that's true then let's enjoy our time here at Hogwarts. Why don't we go outside and have a fly?'

'I would love to Dra, but what I really want to do is stay here alone with you. We can always fly another time, anytime really.'

'Okay, I'm with you there, because I like being alone with you,' Draco leaned down very slowly, never taking his eyes off Harry's face until their lips met and they were both lost in their love making again.

At dinner time, Hermione, Ron were sitting together with Neville and a few of their other friends when they all saw Harry and Draco stepped into the hall with their arms around each other, laughing loudly and both of them looked extremely happy.

'Well, you two look like you've had a good time and we were wondering if you were going to make it out for dinner,' Ron grinned at them.

'We got hungry or we wouldn't have made it out. But we built up quite an appetite.'

'I bet you have,' Neville said shaking his head as he stared at the couple.

'We have some news that we want to share with all of you,' Draco grinned but kept looking at Harry.

'Well are you going to tell us what this news is because we can tell it's not bad news,' Hermione said trying to get the two men to turn away from each other.

Harry and Draco smiled at each other then looked at their friends, 'We're going to have a civil ceremony and be joined as legal partners.'

'You mean like marriage?' Ron blurted out loudly making everyone turn and looked at him.

Harry and Draco laughed, 'Yes, exactly like a marriage, it's what we both want,' Draco said as he smiled at Harry again.

'Wow, now that's something I wasn't expecting, well at least for a long time,' Ron stared at Harry and Draco in amazement.

'So when are you going to have this ceremony Harry?'

'We haven't worked that out yet, but we will, won't we love?'

'Yep, we will, when we can concentrate on it that is.' Draco reached his hand up and gently caressed Harry's face, then his thumb automatically started to run over Harry's lips as their eyes were locked with the other.

'Oh not again, you both need to eat, then you can get with the shagging,' Ron said but laughed with his friends, 'Harry, Draco, you're getting a lot of looks from the younger students not to mention the staff.'

'Yeah, right, we should stop this until later,' Harry kissed Draco, then started to dish up some dinner just like Draco was doing but Harry glanced up at the staff table and gave Professor McGonagall an apologetic look, she nodded back to Harry so he started eating his dinner, talking to his friends.

'Harry, that's the Ravenclaw I saw whoever with,' Draco nodded towards the tall red haired young man that just walked into the great hall.

Harry looked at Oscar and jerked his head. Oscar walked up the aisle and sat down next to Harry.

'What's up?'

'That's the Ravenclaw that Draco saw the other me shagging. I thought you might be able to get some information out of him.'

'I can do that right after he eats. So how did you convince Draco it wasn't you?'

'He knows I don't lie, so once he heard me tell him I went straight from McGonagall's office to our room, he knew it wasn't me.'

'Harry doesn't lie, anyone that knows him will tell you that. But you still need to explain why you misled me that night Harry,' Neville said.

'I always meant to tell you Neville, I just never got a chance. So tomorrow I'll sit down and explain everything.'

'Alright, because I think I deserve to know.'

'You do Neville, so I promise to explain it to you.'

'Okay, just make sure you two stick together until we can work out who turned into you Harry and hope it wasn't anything dangerous,' Oscar patted Harry on the shoulder then headed back to stand near the door. But he kept his eyes roaming over all the students, mainly watching the Slytherin's though.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Over the next couple of weeks, either Jeremy or Oscar would tell Harry that the rest of the aurors were capturing a lot of the escaped death eaters and snatchers. So even though Harry felt relatively calm, hearing that made him smile.

Harry was able to catch up on all his work with help from Draco and Hermione so now he was able to have a good hour or two with his friends every night. Harry had started sleeping better so he wasn't looking as tired as he was. He finally put up a notice about quidditch try outs, but told Ron he was already the keeper. He wasn't going to do his last year at Hogwarts without Ron playing on his team.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up, so everyone from third year up were all excited and Ron got word that George had opened the Hogsmeade shop ready to see everyone from Hogwarts. So on the next Saturday Harry and all his friends made their way through the gates of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade and of course, Jeremy was right beside the group, keeping his eyes open for anything suspicious.

So many shops were open again and doing a lot of business and every shop Harry went into, he got thanked and his hand shook. They all bought a heap of products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and George told them they had to put a few dung bombs around for Filch as a tribute to Fred, so they readily agreed, well, all except Hermione, but she never told anyone they couldn't do it just pretended not to hear which George had seen and decided he had to do something. George had stepped up to Hermione, put his hands to each side of her head and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione stood there in shock while Ron pulled his wand on his brother until Harry got between them, but everyone had a good laugh. They enjoyed lunch and butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks but when Harry and his friends went to pay, Madame Rosmerta refused their money as a thank you to all the wonderful young people that helped save their world.

When they finished shopping, Harry and Draco separated from everyone else and found a jewellery store, so they stepped inside to look for man's rings that each of them would exchange at the civil ceremony.

'Are you looking for anything in particular Mr. Potter?' the elderly woman asked.

'Yes, Dra and I are going to exchange vows in a civil ceremony, so we're looking for rings.'

'I have a nice selection of men's wedding rings over here,' she led them over to another counter and pulled out two large trays of rings.

'Oh Harry look at these two, one with an emerald surrounded in moonstones, the other a moonstone surrounded in emeralds, like their opposite but a matching pair,' Draco grinned.

'It's like these were meant for us Dra, the moonstones representing you're eyes, the emerald my eyes,' Harry smiled then looked up at the woman who was smiling at them, 'Can we try these on?'

'Of course,' she took the emerald centre ring and handed it to Draco and the moonstone centre ring and handed it to Harry who both tried them on but quickly slipped them both off their fingers again.

'We'll take them,' Harry and Draco said together.

'For how quick you had them on, they did look good on both of you,' she smiled again, put both rings into ring boxes, then Harry and Draco paid for a ring each, 'But I wish to give this to you Mr. Potter,' the woman pulled out a gold chain with an emerald and moonstone locket, 'As a way I can thank you for getting rid of that awful man and I hope you won't refuse,' she smiled as she held up the locket.

Harry stared at the beautiful locket that would suit a man, then he saw Draco give him a small nod, so Harry smiled at the woman giving her a nod.

'Thank you, it's beautiful, now I just need a picture of Dra and I to put inside it.'

'I'm sure you will have plenty of those over the years Mr. Potter,' she fastened the locket around Harry's neck, then shook his hand.

'It's Harry and thanks again, for everything,' Harry gave her a smile then left the store with Draco, 'I hate people doing that Dra, but she looked so genuine.'

'She did babe and it is a small way for her to say thank you. Most people know that they could be dead now if it wasn't for you. So try to just accept their thanks and know it will ease eventually.'

'Okay, I just hope it doesn't take too long. So is there anything else you want to do before we head back to Hogwarts?'

'No, the only thing I want to do I can only do at Hogwarts,' Draco ran his thumb over Harry's lips again, making them part.

'I'm getting the message loud and clear love, let's go.'

Harry, Draco and Jeremy made their fast way back to Hogwarts, Jeremy left the two young men at the door to their room before he slowly made his way around the castle to check in with Ashley. When she reported the latest news from their boss, Jeremy couldn't stop smiling and wished he could tell Harry but knew he'd have to wait until dinner time.

As dinner time approached, the hall started to fill with students. Jeremy had decided to hang around with Oscar and Bill so they could tell Harry the good news. The three aurors were standing at the doors of the great hall when Harry and Draco stepped inside.

'Harry, we have some good news,' Jeremy smiled.

'I always love good news Jeremy, so what's going on?'

'Between the aurors, the magical law enforcement squad and the order of the phoenix, every escaped death eater or snatcher have been caught and in Azkaban awaiting trial.'

Harry's smile got bigger as he hugged Jeremy, then Oscar then Bill before shouting with glee making the three aurors and Draco laugh. Hermione, Ron and all their friends ran up to Harry and were explained why Harry was so happy which made all of them start shouting and hugging each other.

'I take it by this display of happy shouts that you gave them some good news Jeremy?' Minerva McGonagall asked as she smiled at the excited group.

'Yes I did Minerva, sorry for not telling you first, but I thought Harry deserved to be the first to know. They have all been caught, every one of them.'

Minerva McGonagall grabbed her chest as she felt herself choke up, but she smiled at Harry then shocked everyone when she hugged him and Harry hugged her back.

'It's finally over Professor, all of it.'

'Yes it is Harry, so I think tomorrow night we should have a celebration feast, but I should inform the rest of the school of the wondrous news,' Minerva put her hand to Harry's face, 'You can finally start that new life without any danger.'

Harry nodded but smiled, 'We all can…Minerva,' Harry gave her a cheeky smile.

Minerva McGonagall laughed, 'You could always get around me Harry, but until the end of the school year, please refrain from saying that again. But after you officially leave here for the last time, it will always be Minerva from then on.'

Just as Minerva went to turn and head back to the staff table, there was a loud piercing scream and what looked like Harry stumbled into the great hall bleeding badly from every part of his body.

'Harry, phoenix now,' Jeremy shouted urgently.

Harry nodded, then concentrated and instantly turned into the phoenix and flew over to the other Harry. He instantly started dropping his tears into the various deep gashes all over the imposter's body. When he had healed every cut, he dropped his tears onto the forehead of the imposter and Harry instantly changed into Ginny Weasley.

'Ginny,' Ron said looking shocked as Harry turned back into himself, 'It was Ginny.'

Harry knelt down next to Ron's sister, 'Why Ginny, why did you do this?'

'I wanted to make you break up with him, but it wasn't working.'

'Nothing will work Ginny, I love Draco, were getting married. I'm sorry you got hurt because of this pull, you know I never wanted to hurt you, but please, let it go.'

Ginny nodded as tears leaked from her eyes then Ron helped her up before Professor McGonagall stood in front of her.

'What happened Ginny?'

'Two Slytherin's thought I was Harry and took me down to the dungeons, I tried to tell them I wasn't really him, they wouldn't believe me and used sectumsempra on me.'

'Stay here with Jeremy,' Minerva walked up to the front of the hall, 'First, let me say this. The aurors just gave us good news, every escaped death eater or snatcher have now been caught and are in Azkaban,' Minerva let the students cheer, 'Second, the two Slytherin's that thought they caught Harry Potter will come forward now as you should know by now you can't leave and you have no one outside these walls that can help you,' Minerva glared over at the Slytherin table and saw all of them looking defeated, but two slowly stood up. Oscar and Bill instantly walked over, took their wands and bound them before walking them out of the great hall. 'Tomorrow night we are going to have a wonderful feast to celebrate our freedom and I will be cancelling classes the following day so you all can enjoy yourselves until late in the night,' Minerva laughed as all the students shouted and applauded her and she saw Harry give her a smile and a nod and she nodded back.

Harry, Draco and all his friends walked back to the Gryffindor table, even Ginny did but sat down the other end. Harry looked sadly down at her and noticed Dean sit beside her and take her hand as he started talking quietly to her, he even got a small smile from Ginny. Harry just hoped she would now realise that she would never get Harry back and get on with a new life that didn't include him.

'She'll be fine Harry, you don't need to feel guilty,' Ron said kindly.

'I know and I don't really feel guilty because there wasn't anything I could do, I just feel sorry for her Ron. But can you believe how far she was willing to go.'

'Yeah, it surprised me, she shagged some bloke as you. So does that still make her a virgin or not?' Ron asked which made Hermione roll her eyes, Harry and Draco chuckled.

'I wouldn't know Ron, not something I want to think about. Maybe you could ask Jeremy about that, aurors often change into others to go undercover.'

'It's not something I want to ask anyone Harry,' Ron scowled, 'I was just curious. But she did get to see all of you and I mean all of you if she was shagging as you.'

'Ugh,' Harry grimaced but heard the others around him laugh, 'Don't say any more Ron, like I've said heaps of times already, only Draco sees me naked and up, don't you love?'

'Definitely up especially with what I do to you babe,' Draco slid his hand up Harry's thigh.

Harry closed his eyes as his breathing got heavy, 'Oh blimey.'

'Draco, what are you doing?' Hermione asked trying to see over the table.

'None of your business Hermione, I'll just say that my hand has a mind of its own and it wants to feel Harry.'

'If you two can't behave I will make you leave the hall,' Minerva McGonagall said then laughed as Draco quickly moved his hand, 'I thought I should tell you that Jeremy will be back tomorrow with Oscar, Ashley and Bill, but you won't need them around you anymore. They just want to be here to celebrate with everyone but especially you Harry. So I'm saying this now, try to behave yourselves tomorrow night.'

Harry shook his head before he looked up at his professor, 'Sorry Professor, we promise to be on our best behaviour and you know I would never break a promise.' Harry saw Professor McGonagall smile but nod before she walked away, then Harry, Draco and all their friends broke into loud laughter and couldn't stop because they realised they were all finally safe and the laughter was for how relieved they were.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

During lunch the following day, every student we're notified that they could all wear casual clothes to their celebration feast. So after the final class of the day, all students went up to their room to change out of the school clothes and robes before putting on casual if not nice clothes before making their way down to the great hall and found the large long tables gone to be replaced by lots of round tables of different sizes that could get smaller or bigger depending on how many sat there. When every student was sitting at the tables and the staff along with the minister and the four aurors who had been at Hogwarts since the start of the year, every house elf appeared around tables, then magically placing food on all the tables. Kreacher of course was at Harry's table along with Winky who bowed to Harry and Draco.

'Thanks Kreacher, this all looks wonderful.'

'You're welcome Master Harry and of course I made your favourites but if anyone wishes for something else, they just have to speak what they want and it will appear.'

'Good to know Kreacher,' Ron grinned, then looked around at all the food with everyone chuckling happily, even Hermione had to laugh at her boyfriend.

As the meals finished, the lights dimmed and music started playing. All the students looked around and saw a stage lit up with the Weird Sisters standing there playing their instruments, then a lot of students surge towards the stage or to the dance floor with their partners. Harry and Draco held hands as they walked to the dance floor and started to dance together and only had eyes for each other.

After about an hour, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, 'Hermione wants to dance with you Harry, but I'm not dancing with Draco, we'll just sit down.'

Harry and Draco laughed, 'I wouldn't expect you to Ron, but I want to have a dance with my best friend, well female best friend,' Harry took Hermione's hand and they slowly danced together, 'I feel so good right now Hermione.'

'So do I Harry, it's hard to believe it's all over. I know it was over that night, but it's truly over now,' Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder as they dance. When the song finished, they heard the singer of the Weird Sisters asking for quiet, so Hermione and Harry faced the stage, Ron, Neville and their friends joined them, but Ron and Hermione grinned at each other.

'Even if this celebration was put together rather quickly by Professor McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt, we got asked by a student if he could sing a song to his special person. So please welcome to the stage Draco Malfoy singing to his love, Harry Potter,' the singer stepped back and pointed at the piano where Draco started to sing as he stared at Harry who had walked slowly between the parting crowd as he watched Draco sing to him. Everyone either watched Harry or Draco, girls with tears in their eyes as they heard the words to the beautiful long song, some of the boys also looked moved and the older couples held onto each other as they watched and listened to the words of love sung by one young man to his love.

When the song finished, everyone cheered and applauded as Draco smiled and stepped off the stage right into Harry's waiting arms and everyone knew what was coming as Harry and Draco stared into each other's eyes before their lips met in a very passionate kiss. As the music started again all the students never moved from the circle they had formed around Harry and Draco, they just kept watching the couple until they finally pulled apart.

'Oh merlin love, that was wonderful,' Harry said in a hoarse whisper.

'I meant every word my love, so I wanted to show you.'

'You certainly did that, but why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?'

'I never told anyone, well my mother knew but kept it to herself as my father would not have approved. But until we got together, I never had a lot to sing about, now I have,' Draco grinned.

'Yeah, you have and you'll have to sing for me again.'

'Anytime babe, but now let's just enjoy holding each other until,' Draco leaned towards Harry's ear and whispered to him.

'Did you have to say whatever it was to Harry Draco, now we'll never get any sense out of him. All he'll want to do is race you off.'

Draco chuckled, 'That's what I'm hoping Ron.'

'Well you will have to wait Mr. Malfoy,' Minerva McGonagall said as she stepped over to them, 'You have a wonderful voice and should sing more often.'

'Thank you Professor and I plan to now I have something worth singing about.'

'I would like to ask Harry if he would consent to have a dance with his old Professor?'

Harry grinned, 'Of course I would Professor,' Harry let go of Draco and instantly took Minerva McGonagall's hand in one of his and put his other hand to her waist and they danced to shocked looks from the other students, 'I don't think their used to seeing this side of you Professor.'

'No, there not, but I thought since all of us are celebrating, I would like to as well. So I've noticed how good you look Harry, not tired at all, concentrating on your work and you always look happy.'

'Yeah, I am and I'm sleeping great now, have since I saw him burn. I just felt it, felt that everything was finally going to be okay.'

'I'm happy for you and I heard you say yesterday that you and Draco are planning on getting married.'

Harry smiled hugely, 'Yeah, we're going to have a civil ceremony, like a marriage but for gay men. We bought our rings while we were in Hogsmeade yesterday.'

'Then if you would like to Harry, why not have you're ceremony here before you leave. You always said Hogwarts was like you're first real home and you love the place, so it would be a perfect place to start you're married life with the man you love.'

Harry's smile got bigger, 'I would have to talk it over with Dra, but if he's okay with it, I would love to because this place has been my home for so long.'

'Then why don't I give you back to your man and you can discuss it with him,' Minerva gave Harry a hug before letting him go.

Harry turned and Draco was instantly by his side, so they put their arms around each other and kissed passionately to more whistles and suggestive comments.

'Professor McGonagall made a suggestion that I love, but you'd have to want it as well love and if you don't like the idea then we won't.'

'Tell me first so I can decide Harry,' Draco chuckled.

'She suggested that we have our civil ceremony here before we leave.'

Draco could see how much Harry wanted this, 'Yeah, we can do that babe and I think it's fitting. We did meet here even if we didn't like each other at the time. It has been our home you could say for a lot of years, the staff are like family in a way, so it should be here.'

'I love you Dra,' Harry grinned hugely.

'I love you to Harry, so we've got some plans to get to in between all our work.

'Yeah, we do, but I wanted to ask you something now that were here studying. Have you thought about what you want to do when we finish?'

'I have Harry, it's a lot of work especially for the next couple of years, but it's something I want to do.'

'I want you to do whatever you like love, so what is it?'

'A healer, it's something I've thought about for a few years, but of course I could never even consider it with my father, now he's gone, so I can do what I want.'

'You'll be great love, I know you will. As for what you said about a lot of work, well auror training is like that for the first couple of years as well. So we'll just have to make sure we get some time together.'

'We will Harry, we'll always make sure we spend enough time together until we are both fully training. But think of this, auror work is dangerous, what better profession for me to have than healer to help you whenever you end up hurt from work. It's not something I want to happen, but we all know it does, so I'll be able to heal you whenever you need it.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, you can but I'm going to try my hardest not to get hurt, well hurt badly.'

'Good,' Draco pulled Harry to him and they just stood there holding each other with the music playing and students dancing around them.

The celebration feast went until the early hours of the morning and even though Minerva McGonagall wanted to students in bed at a decent time, she never pushed them to go, just let them enjoy their night. When it was getting very late, Fawkes, the beautiful red phoenix flew down and landed in front of Harry.

'Fawkes,' Harry knelt down while all the students and staff stared at the phoenix that everyone knew had belonged to Albus Dumbledore, 'I'm not sure if you can understand me or not, but are you here because you want me to be your new owner?' the phoenix ran his long beak over Harry's arm, he took that as a yes, 'If that meant yes, just know I am honoured Fawkes and I will always take care of you,' again Fawkes ran his beak over Harry's hand before looking up into his eyes, then he flew over and sat on the seat Harry had been sitting to eat his dinner. Harry and Draco stared at the bird before having one last dance.

Over the next few months, everyone was studying hard. Harry and Draco had their plans done for their ceremony which was going to be the day after they take their N.E.W.T.s. Every one headed home for a Christmas break and enjoyed their couple of weeks of just relaxing. Harry and Draco had Christmas dinner with Narcissa at her new home along with Andromeda, Teddy and Aberforth. In the evening Harry and Draco headed home then spent a few hours with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna before they headed back home.

After the Christmas break, the older students hardly did anything but classes and study. Draco and Hermione helped Harry, Ron and the rest of the quidditch team keep up with their work because Harry wanted them to train a lot because so far every game they played, Gryffindor won. Ginny had ended up as chaser and was now talking politely to Harry and Draco, but she still never spent time with them apart from training. The game for the quidditch cup was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which went on for five hours before Harry caught the snitch to cheers from everyone including the Ravenclaw team. Scouts from all the professional teams had been there but they had been to a few other games so they could see all the players. Ginny and Dean were both picked up, Ginny by the Holyhead Harpies, Dean by Puddlemere United. Harry was asked if he wanted to play by five different teams, but he explained about his ambition to be an auror. Every captain said the same thing to Harry when he told them that. Their world was in safe hands.

The anniversary of the day Voldemort fell arrived and a ceremony took place on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was beautiful and simple but also an emotional day for people that had lost loved ones. Kingsley got to place his statue of Harry on the grounds of Hogwarts with Harry grimacing every time he saw it. But of course he did get asked for pictures standing next to it by hundreds of people. Harry reluctantly consented and even smiled while having his picture taken, then everyone went into the entrance way to see all the plaques that had a small engraved picture of a person that had lost their life due to Voldemort. Harry stood staring at his parents and Sirius who of course were side by side, but Remus and Tonks were also beside them. The Weasley family stood looking at the plaque with Fred's name and picture on it. Everyone stood in silence as they stared at the plaques until they heard a loud groaning coming from a very pregnant Fleur Weasley who had gone into labour. After everyone had left, the Weasley family along with their friends including Harry and Draco stayed in the hospital wing until little Victoire Weasley was born. She was called Victoire as a tribute to their victory over evil.

All the students did their tests, Harry and all his friends were very confident they had all passed their N.E.W.T.s, so the whole lot of them actually had a good time the moment they finished their last test.

Harry and Draco had a beautiful but very simple civil ceremony under the large beech tree. They said their own vows, exchanged their rings, dedicated their life and love to the other before kissing very passionately to loud cheers and whistles, but of course some crude comments. They had a wonderful party in the great hall with all their friends and family that went late into the night.

The morning of their last day at Hogwarts, Harry, Draco and all their friends packed and met down in the great hall with Fawkes flying behind Harry. Every one of them all shook the staffs hands, but they couldn't resist giving Minerva McGonagall a hug and of course they all hugged Hagrid who couldn't stop crying. They staff of Hogwarts waved off their remarkable students with wishes that they all had wonderful and fulfilling futures. But they knew that this group of students would always be their favourites and will be remembered forever, because if it wasn't for Harry and his friends, they knew what their world would be like. So as they waved, most of the staff, even Filch had tears in their eyes watching their hero's go into the world to start their new lives in a safe world they helped bring about.

The end:


End file.
